Help Me Escape
by EvilashZutara17
Summary: Hakoda gets a new "lady friend" after the war, and Katara does not accept her. She's abusive and rude. Katara needs help, and the only one who is available, is the new Fire Lord. Zuko. Can he help save her in time? Or will the woman beat him to it? *Recently named 'Help Me Out Of This Pain'*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own avatar the last airbender. I have some Zutara one shots posted on my profile. Reviews tell me how I did. :) Hope you like, I will post a new chapter tomorrow.**

The war is over and the Gaang are in the Fire Nation. Sokka, Katara, and Suki are going back to the Southern Water Tribe. Katara refuses though, because she does not want to go back with her father and his new "girlfriend."

They met while the war was still going on, and you could say it was love at first sight. Only to Katara, it was more like blinded by lies. Hakoda cannot see through the thick layer of make up and abuse to see the real her. Katara can though, and she's not liking it.

The woman is abusive, bossy, and controlling. She's just using Hakoda for the publicity, and richness. She only claims to "love" him because he's the Chief of the tribe.

So, you might ask, why does Katara care? Why doesn't Katara just leave and live somewhere else? She could, if it weren't for the fact that Katara, is not of marrying age. She still has to live with her father, which means living with the witch.

Sokka, oh Sokka. He's free to go, he's free because he's sixteen, and living with Suki on Kyoshi Island.

Katara's P.O.V

"We really will miss you guys." Zuko said, interrupting my thoughts. We we're all hanging out together, Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, and me. I was terrified of leaving, because of what that woman might do to me. I'm not going with Aang, because he's traveling the world, trying to find out more about the airbenders. Toph is going back to the Earth Kingdom, to set up a metalbending school. Sokka is going with Suki, so he doesn't have to be with dad. I'm stuck, all alone, forever.

"So what's everyone doing now that the war is over? Besides Aang and I." Toph said.

"I'm going back to the circus!" Ty Lee cheered. "I've missed it too much."

"I'm thinking about moving back to Omashu." Mai announced. "I've actually grown to like the place, it's nice."

"Something wrong Katara?" Aang asked, directing the attention to me. I didn't reply though, just no wanting to.

"She's upset because she has to live with our dad." Sokka explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Toph asked. "I thought you loved your dad."

"It's not my dad, its his girlfriend." Sokka replied, frowning a little.

"What's wrong with his girlfriend?" Zuko asked.

"She's rude, and abusive!" I yelled, getting up and storming out of the room. I can't believe this is happening. Why can't he see what's going on? Why does my father have to love her? How can he love at all after what happened to my mother?

I continued walking until I reached the turtle duck pond by the big cherry tree. I sat down by the water, and started feeding them the bread I snuck out here.

"You remind me a lot of my mother," A voice spoke from behind me. I turned, to see Zuko leaning against the big tree.

"I've got a lot on my mind," I replied, turning back to the pond. "I don't need your proverbs."

"Who ever said it was?" He asked, sitting next to me. I continued throwing tiny pieces of bread into the water, the little ducks tugging away at the grain.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't need the Fire Lord into my business." I retorted.

"I wasn't asking as the Fire Lord, I'm asking, as your friend, Zuko. No titles, no other people to get in the way, just you, and me, talking." He said, throwing his own bread into the pond. Tears trims the edge of my eyes, and I could barely hang on.

"She hit me at your coordination, when no one was looking, she slapped me right across the face." I sobbed, tears spilling over.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Zuko asked, frowning a little.

"She threatened me," I replied.

"And you're going to take that? You're Katara, master waterbender of the South Pole. You went against me and my sister back in Ba Sing Se, when the Avatar was down. Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, and you're going to back down because of a little threat? The Katara I know would never do that-"

"She's not threatening to hurt _me,_" I interrupted. "she's threatening to assassinate my father."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that-"

"I'm stupid for being weak?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"No! No, no, no, Katara, you could never be weak, even if you were forced to, you couldn't be."

"Thanks, it means a lot." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder, needing the comfort.

We sat in silence, just thinking about each other's problems.

"We need to get you away from her. Why don't you just move out?" Zuko asked, breaking the silence.

"It's not that simple." I replied, closing my eyes.

"Sure it is, you could even move to the Fire Nation, I'm sure your father would-" I cut him off.

"No, you don't understand." I said, taking a deep breath. "Even if I did want to, I couldn't. I'm not of marrying age yet, and even when I am sixteen, I can leave my father's house until I'm engaged. It's a lose/lose situation."

Zuko was quiet as he processed these thoughts.

"What if you were in danger," Zuko whispered, sounding like he thought of something.

"Danger?" I asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Yeah, like when the war was still going on, you were being tracked by an earthbender, or some crazy assassin." Zuko said. "And the only way for you to be safe, is with me."

"My father would never believe that." I rolled my eyes.

"It's worth a try," He replied softly. "would you rather be with me, here, or in the Water Tribe, with _her_."

He is making sense. But is it worth lying to my father?

My fingers brushed against my cheek, where the woman had slapped me. I could still feel the burn, the impact.

"Let's try it."


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's P.O.V

I was sitting on one of my meeting rooms with Hakoda, and his "girlfriend," Sakida. She insisted that she be here, because it involved Katara. The original plan was to talk to Hakoda, alone.

I can see why Katara hates her, she's the perfect image for "evil stepmother." Long, dark hair, pale face and skinny cheekbones. Tall, and skinny. This woman is really not right for Hakoda. After what happened with Katara's mother, he deserves better.

"So, Lord Zuko." Hakoda started.

"Please," I held up my hand. "no formalities."

"So, Zuko," He corrected with a chuckle. "You wanted to talk about Katara? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, Katara is perfectly alright. I wanted to discuss something that has happened during the war."

"She left her home, to follow some random boy she just met, being chased all over the world, just to throw some water and rocks around." Sakida interrupted, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "That's not wrong to you?"

"Not if it's helping people, if she had stayed in the Water Tribe, the war would still be going on, and the Earth Kingdom would have been no more." I replied, making a point.

"Let's get back to Katara, please." Hakoda interrupted.

"Yes, well, she told me, that back when Aang was learning how to waterbend, they met up with a group called the Freedom Fighters. They tricked Katara and Aang into believing they were doing good, when they were wrong."

"What does this have to do with-" Sakida spoke, but I continued.

"Their leader, Jet, was very fond of Katara." I gritted my teeth. "And he tried to hurt her, but she found the real him, and got away in time. Resources tell me that the Freedom Fighters are after Katara, for what happened with Jet. Jet also knows she in from the Southern Water Tribe, and knows that's where she's headed next."

"What are you getting at Zuko?" Hakoda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In order for me to know Katara is safe from the Freedom Fighters, I would very much appreciate it if Katara lived here, in the palace."

"Absolutely not!" Hakoda shouted, standing up.

"Katara belongs with us." Sakida threatened me, speaking in a low voice.

"Please hear me out, I'm only thinking about Katara's safety-"

"She's not even marrying age! The Southern Water Tribe customs do not approve." Hakoda yelled.

"Listen," I said, standing up. "I care about Katara very much, nothing matters more to me than knowing Katara is safe. The palace comes with the very best guards and protecters, I even have the Kyoshi Warriors guarding me, and my Uncle. Please, it would put my mind at ease if she were here, with me."

"I don't know, Katara she's-" Hakoda was interrupted by Sokka and Suki, along with the other Kyoshi Warriors.

"Not a child anymore Dad," Sokka said, frowning. "The Freedom Fighters are highly skilled fighters, and the Kyoshi Warriors are the best. If Zuko wants them to protect him and his family, they'll protect Katara as well. I trust them, and Zuko. You should too."

"But she's just-" Hakoda was once again interrupted by Sokka.

"Dad, I've experienced her bending. She has the ability to control the blood that rushes in my veins. She stopped me from killing Aang, by bloodbending, then she bloodbended the old woman for hurting her and me."

"I have also seen Katara bloodbend, when we were finding the man who killed her mother," I said, seeing Hakoda's face fall when I mentioned Katara's mother.

"She's a powerful bender, and warrior," Suki spoke. "She's not a little girl anymore, she needs to stay here."

Hakoda sat back down, and closed his eyes. Sakida stood and walked over to him, hugging his shoulders.

"You people should be ashamed," She spoke, glaring at me and Sokka. "He just lost his wife, and now his children are being taken from him."

"You don't know anything." Sokka growled. "You think you know my family? You don't! You don't know anything!"

"Sokka!" Hakoda scolded.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but after Mom, how can I trust another woman you just 'happened to fall in love' with? I'm not letting Katara go home! She's my sister too!" Sokka yelled.

"I know, that's why I'm trusting Zuko will keep her safe." Hakoda said, looking up at me. Hakoda stood, and bowed to me, which I returned.

"I will, Chief Hakoda. I promise you that." I promised.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Hakoda sighed. "I've got more packing to do before we leave tomorrow. Let's go Sakida."

Him and Sakida walked out of the room, but before they were out of sight, Sakida turned and glared at the two boys.

"I can see why Katara hates her." I said, still looking at the door.

"She's not the only one." Sokka sighed, kicking the ground.

"Sokka, why are you upset? You won, Katara will be safe from her." Suki reassured, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know she's safe from her, but what about my dad? Is he safe from her?" Sokka asked himself, than anyone else.

"He knows how to handle himself, I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon enough." I said, helping Sokka.

"We'll be in the training rooms Zuko," Suki said, walking out of the room. "You should go tell Katara the good news."

I nodded, turning and running out the back door. I ran to where Katara was staying in the guest rooms. I slowed down, and took a deep breath. Before he could knock, I heard a loud crash from inside the room, I also heard shouting.

"You little brat!" I heard a woman shout. "You told the Fire Lord didn't you!"

"No I didn't!" I heard Katara deny. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Another crash echoed into the hall.

"Liar!" Sakida shouted. "You told him I hit you, and then he created that lie about your protection!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Katara pleaded. Something thumped onto the ground.

"If you ever get in the way of my plans again-I'll kill both you and your father! I thought I was done with you when you got in the way in Ba Sing Se! I thought you were dead, but apparently you weren't! This time, I won't let you survive this!" Sakida threatened. A loud scream and crashes came from the doors.

Footsteps headed towards the door, and I ran to hide. I heard the door slam, and footsteps go the other way. Once I knew it was safe, I ran into Katara's room.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Broken windows, vases, and things scattered everywhere. The bed was messed up and I could see blood in some places. I looked around, and found Katara lying by the window, blood everywhere and there was a knife lodged in Katara's side.

"Katara!" I shouted, running to her side. She looked up and me, and started crying. "It's going to be alright Katara, everything will be fine. We need to get you to the infirmary." I lifted her up, bridal-style into my arms, and ran out of her room, down to the infirmary.

I busted through the doors, to see the nurse's sitting and chatting.

"I need help, now!" I shouted, desperate for some help. The nurse's shot up once they saw blood, and rushed to get a bed ready.

"Bring her here." The head nurse spoke, rushing her over to an empty bed. I laid her down and brushed the hair from her face.

"It's going to be okay Katara." I whispered to her.

"I need you to stand by Lord Zuko." The head nurse spoke, pushing me out of the way. I heard the other's get here as soon as they could. I walked out into the hall.

Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Hakoda, and Sakida stood, panicked expressions.

"Zuko, what's going on?" Aang asked, but before I could answer. Katara's loud screams erupted the silence, piercing everyone's ears.

"I wanted to talk to Katara, but when I knocked on her door, no one answered, so I just went in. That's when I saw Katara by the window, covered in blood." I lied.

"Did someone attack her?" Hakoda asked.

"Not that I've seen, looks like she tripped, and fell into the window. A huge piece caught her side." I lied again. I saw Toph frown, not believing the fib.

The door opened, and the head nurse stepped out.

"Is she alright?" Suki asked, holding Sokka's hand.

"She's fine, her side is all wrapped up, her head is a little rattled, but she'll be fine." The nurse replied. Then she turned to me. "She wishes to speak to you, Lord Zuko."

"Me?" I repeated, and she nodded. I slowly walked into the room, and walked towards Katara, who had her eyes closed a the moment. "Privacy please?" I asked the nurses that were lingering around.

They nodded, and left, leaving Katara and I, alone. I sat down in a chair, next to her bed.

"What happened?" Katara asked, keeping her eyes closed. I didn't want to tell her the truth, in case she doesn't remember.

"You tripped, and fell into a window," I lied. "a piece of glass pierced your side."

"What were you doing?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What was your business in my room?" She repeated.

"O-oh, I-i was just, you know, wanting to tell you the good news." I quickly said.

"What good news besides getting speared in the side?" She grumbled, keeping her eyes still closed.

"Your father agreed to keep you in the Fire Nation," I answered. Her eyes shot open, and her icy blue orbs locked into mine, for a very long time.

Then, out of no where, she shot up, and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated in my ear. I knew she was in pain, by the way she tensed when I hugged her back. I released her, and laid her back down.

That's when Toph kicked down the door, and walked into the room, followed by everyone else. When Katara spotted Sakida, she tensed up, fear in her eyes.

"Katara, you are so clumsy." Sokka shook him head.

"Yeah, clumsiness." She replied, obviously telling a lie.

"Katara," Hakoda spoke. "are you sure you want to live in the Fire Nation? You can always live with me and Sakida. We'll keep you safe."

"No!" Katara said quickly. "No, that's fine, I really think living in the Fire Nation will so some good to me."

"Just in case you're having second thoughts. . ." Hakoda said.

"I'm not." Katara replied sternly. "I really don't want to live back home right now, I think I still want to see more of the world."

"Alright, I'll miss you," He kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Katara, Sokka." Hakoda walked over and hugged his son, baring him a goodbye. I watched, as Sakida walked over to Katara, and leaned int her ear, and whisper something. I saw Toph's eyes widen in horror, and Katara as well.

"Goodbye Katara, I will miss you." She said, walking to the door. She casted a glare at me, before walking out with Hakoda.

"Alright! That's it!" Toph yelled, stomping her foot. "I want the truth and I want the NOW!"

"Toph, what are you talking about?" Aang asked.

"I _know_ Zuko was lying when he told you guys she tripped and fell into the window, and I _know_ Katara was lying when she claimed she didn't know what happened to her! I _heard_ what Sakida said to Katara! I know that she did this to you!" Toph screamed, letting the anger get to her.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Katara whispered, closing her eyes.

"Katara, if someone is hurting you, we need to put them in prison." Suki suggested.

"She's leaving, it'll be alright." Katara reassured.

"No Katara," Aang denied. "tell us what happened."

Katara sighed, before sitting up, painfully, and leaning against her pillow.

"All right, I'll tell you."

**Chapter 2! Much longer than the last chapter. I might have a new chapter up tomorrow. We'll see how my other stories on other websites go, I still have to update those as well.**

**I love everyone who read this. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**New chapter whoohoo!**

"I was reading in my room, waiting anxiously for Zuko to tell me if my father agreed to let me stay here, instead of the South Pole. I was about to go find him, when my door slammed open, and Sakida stepped in. She closed the door behind her and grabbed one of my vases. She threw it at me, but I blocked it. That's when she started yelling at me." Katara closed her eyes, recalling the horrible memory. "She threw me to the ground, and told me she wouldn't let me live again. Then she took her knife and, well, you know the rest."

"I was just outside the door listening, waiting for Sakida to leave before-" I was cut off by Aang's temper issue.

"You heard Katara getting hurt and you didn't stop it?!" He yelled.

"Aang!" Katara scolded. "If he had, Sakida would have killed us both! He did that to protect us!"

Aang backed off, but he was still glaring at me.

"So what did you tell my dad to let her stay?" Sokka asked.

"I told him Katara was in danger, and that living in the palace with my many guards would be better for her than the South Pole." I answered.

"I guess that's not completely lying, since she kinda was in danger." Toph said, trying to lighten the mood.

It was a few minutes of silence, before Katara spoke again.

"Zuko, can you get me a glass of water?" She asked. I nodded, walking over to the sink, and filling it with water.

I walked back over to her and handed it to her. She took it, but didn't drink it. Instead, she waterbended some water out, and held it over her wound. The water glowed faintly, and then faded. She let out a huge sigh, and put the water back in the glass.

"That feels much better." She said. "Although it's not completely healed, I can still walk around and stuff."

It's been a few days since Hakoda and Sakida left for the Southern Water Tribe. Katara has been healing well, and everything is going fine. Sokka and Suki are currently in the training rooms, while Aang and Toph are preparing for their trips. Aang has been kind enough to drop of Toph at her metalbending school with Appa, and they were scheduled to leave in the morning. He's also bringing Mai to Omashu, and Ty Lee to the circus. I was in my study, undergoing many contracts for new schools in the Fire Nation.

I heard the door knock, and I was too tired to get up and answer it.

"Come in," I replied, signing my name for the hundredth time. I heard the door open, and someone step in.

"Hey, you look exhausted." Katara giggled, waddling over to my desk, still hurting form the wound.

"Gee, I wonder why." I replied sarcastically, looking up to meet her face. She sat on my desk, looking at the contracts I was dealing with.

"More schools in the Fire Nation?" She asked.

"Not just any schools, but bending schools, in case if anyone ever wants to live in the Fire Naaatiooon. . .what are you doing?" I asked her as she walked over to the window.

"It's too dark in here," She said, and ripped open the curtains.

"Ah!" I yelled as the bright light of the sunset burned my eyes. "Close those curtains! It's too bright!"

"Your joking, you've got one single candle lighting up the whole room." She retorted.

"That's good enough for me!" I complained, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on, you've got to get out of here," Katara said, coming up behind me and lifting me up from my chair.

"No!" I denied. "I've got a lot of paperwork I've got to finish and,-"

"And you need a break, I'm sure Iroh can finish the signings." She said, dragging me into the halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked after walking for two minutes.

"To relax, come on, we're practicing." She replied, opening up the doors to the training room.

We watched as Suki flipped Sokka over her shoulder, and Aang and Toph chucking rocks at each other. Mai and Ty Lee we're practicing chi-blocking.

"Hey guys," Toph said as we entered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I thought you were signing paperwork." Mai added.

"Katara," I grumbled. "thought it was a good idea to 'take a break'."

"He needs it, and I thought sparring could be relaxing." Katara said, while I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are gunna _spar_?" Aang asked, dropping his jaw.

"Is that wrong?" Katara asked.

"No, it's just you two are really good. . ." Sokka trailed off. "and you've never sparred before. . . ."

"It would be a tough match to beat," Suki finished.

Katara smirked and went to change, and so did I. When we got back out, the others had set up a ring for us to brawl in. I stepped into one side, while she stepped into the other side. Aang and Toph brought out a big bucket of water for Katara. The others stood back to watch, eagerly. We both bowed, and raised slowly.

"Go Katara!" Sokka shouted, earning a smack in the head by Suki. I waited patiently, waiting for Katara to hit the first blow.

No P.O.V

The two waited in silence for the other one to strike. The two stared into each other's eyes, trying to find their moves and attacks. Katara was first to strike, bringing up a thin stream of water up and whacking Zuko in the face. He dodged, rolling onto one knee, dodging her attack. Katara brought more water up, and started splashing ice daggers at him. He melted them with firebending, but didn't strike at her.

"What's he doing?" Sokka asked, confused.

"He's waiting for the right moment to strike, when she's tired from fighting." Suki answered.

They stayed quiet and waited for one of them to fall. Katara brought some water underneath Zuko, and froze it. Zuko used that to his advantage and tripped Katara's feet from under her. She fell, and slid to the other side of the ring. She melted the water, and brought it up, shooting it all at Zuko. He dodged, again, and continued dodging.

Katara was getting really tired, really fast. She was also running out of water. Zuko used this moment to strike, just a single fireball to the stomach, knocking her down, and out of the ring.

Cheers started cheering for Zuko, as he stood straight, and smirked at the fallen waterbender. Katara got up, and waterbended all the fallen water around her, and placed it back in the bucket.

"Good match Zuko." Katara said, holding her hand out. He took it, and made a mistake. Katara turned, and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ouch! I thought you said good match!" Zuko shouted.

"I did, and I flipped you." She said, laughing and letting go. Zuko got up, and walked over to get something to drink and cool off.

"Wow, you really do need protection Katara, you suck." Sokka said.

"Don't forget who stopped you from killing Aang with your sword." She retorted.

"Uh, yeah, whoops." Sokka chuckled.

**I'll upload a new chapter tomorrow maybe. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**DUUUUDDDE I updated before I got to school!**

**Aaandd, this is a SUPER fluffy chapter. :D :D Some serious Zutara fluff!**

**Hope you like it!**

Katara's P.O.V

After the sparring, we all got dressed, and ready for dinner. I sat between Sokka, and Toph.

"So, tomorrow's the last day we see each other for a while." Aang said, making conversation.

"Aang, it's not going to be forever." I replied. "We'll see each other in time for the holidays, right?"

"Yeah!" Toph smiled. "I don't want to spend my christmas locked in by snow with a bunch of lilly-livers, or my parents."

"Don't worry, I'll have Appa fly around and pick everybody up, and then we'll meet back here in the palace." Aang said.

"Suki and I can send letters to my family, inviting them here too." Sokka suggested. "We could have like a big christmas party!"

"As long as you're cleaning up the mess." Zuko said. We all laughed.

When we finished eating, we all retired to our rooms. Not me of course, I rise with the moon, and tonight it's full. I walked to the garden's and sat down on the edge of the water fountain. It's so peaceful at night. I gathered some water, and healed my wound again. I do this every night, to make sleeping easier.

I sat and stared up at the moon, thanking Yue, and Zuko, for helping me get away from home.

"Why is it that I'm always finding you in my mother's favorite places?" A voice called out from behind me. I stood, getting into my stance, waiting for them to show up, even though I already know who it is. Zuko walked out and sat down next to me, after I sat back down. We turned, took off our shoes, and sunk our feet into the water of the fountain.

He was dressed in his normal outfit, the one he used to wear back at the Western Air Temple.

"Why is it that you're always coming to your mother's favorite place?" I asked. He sighed, hanging his shoulders.

"It makes me feel whole, complete, or like it still feels like she's here. With me." He answered.

"I never knew that." I replied. "I always seem to find these places because they're beautiful."

"That's why they're my mother's favorite." Zuko said, kicking his legs, making the water shake. It was a minute before I spoke again.

"May I ask, what happened to your mother?" I asked quieter. Zuko didn't answer at first, but I didn't expect him to.

"Honestly, I don't know." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I whispered softly.

"It all happened way to soon, and fast." He sighed loudly, getting ready to explain further. "This was all back when my father was still a all started when my mother came into the room Azula and I were in. She said my father has requested an audience and that we were to dress in our best clothes."

A gentle breeze blew threw the night, and Zuko looked up at the stars before continuing.

"When we arrived in my grandfather's throne room, my father was already there along with Azulon. My father started out with Azula and I reciting an important date in the Fire Nation. One that was important to our family since the war started. I struggled, and Azula took over, like always. Then my father told showed my grandfather the improvements to Azula's firebending. She succeeded, and when I tried, I failed."

"I'm sure you've gotten a lot better since then." I said, smiling a little.

"After my disturbance, my grandfather dismissed my family except for my father. When I was about to leave for my room, Azula grabbed me and pulled me to the side. We ran behind a curtain and started eavesdropping on my father."

Zuko finished his story about how Ozai wanted to revolt Iroh's birthright, and how Azulon died the same night Ursa ran away. It was all very saddening to me, but what do I know? I'm just a simple peasant from the Water Tribe. I wouldn't have known about all the heritage and discipline from the Fire Nation. Maybe now that I'm going to be living here for a while, I should start learning about it.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," I whispered after he finished his tale. I looked down out our feet sitting in the water, not really doing anything. "You're right."

"About what?" Zuko asked, looking in her direction.

"That is something we have in common." I replied, looking into his eyes.

We stayed that way for a while, before Zuko turned to the water and spoke again.

"That night, on the ship that we thought had the man who killed your mother, you did something to that man." He said. I frowned, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"It's called bloodbending." I answered. "It's a type of bloodbending that only a few waterbenders can master, and we can only do it during a full moon."

I watched as Zuko quickly looked up at the night sky, terrified of the full moon tonight, and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I hate bloodbending." I said, starting to kick my feet and the water again.

"Then why did you bloodbend that man?" He asked.

"I guess I was just so angry and upset, that I took out all my anger out on him." I replied.

"Remind me never to tick you off." Zuko chuckled, and I joined him.

We remained there for a while, before Zuko straightened up and yawned.

"Aw, getting tired 'Mr. I rise the the sun'?" I teased, shoving his shoulder a little bit.

"Yes, and it's Fire Lord now." He teased back, shoving me a little harder, until I fell into fountain.

I was drenched in cold water, the fountain was at least six feet deep. Unusual for a fountain, but it was nice. When I surfaced, I came face to face with a very terrified firebender.

"Katara I-" I cut him off by grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the water as well.

When he surfaced, he was a very upset firebender.

"Katara! What was that-" I splashed him with water before he could continue. He splashed me back, and we ended up having a water fight.

I was giggling and laughing as I used my waterbending as an advantage. The fight went on for about five minutes, before we calmed down.

"I've never had more fun with the infamous Zuko." I laughed, little did I realize, we were a little too close. His face was right in front of mine, and I could feel his faint breath.

"Maybe you should be spending more time with me then." He murmured.

It felt so right being here with him, but I knew how wrong this was. His hair was glistening with dew drops in the moonlight. His golden eyes stood out beyond anything else, and his skin so warm, even though I wasn't touching him. I blinked, and quickly swam to the edge.

"I think I should get some sleep." I said, hopping out and running to my bedroom door.

Why, why, why does Zuko have to be so tempting?


	5. Chapter 5

**I deeply apologize for not updating in a while, and i love all the reviews. I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to upload another chapter tonight. Loves Ya.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to be doing this for every chapter, so just believe me when I tell you the first time that I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER!**

Once everyone was dressed and ready to go, we all made our way outside into the courtyard, where Appa was waiting for them.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Toph said, smiling.

"Me too." Aang replied.

"Don't worry, we'll all get together again soon enough." I said, hugging Aang around the neck.

We all said our goodbye's and farewells. Then Aang said those saddening words; "Yip, yip." And then they were off, just like that.

Now it was just me, Suki, Sokka, and of course, Zuko. I turned and started walking to my room.

"Katara, moping around and being alone like this isn't going to make things better." Sokka frowned, walking in step with me.

"Who said I was moping? All I did was turn around." I retorted.

"Aren't you upset?" Suki asked.

"Of course I am! But that doesn't mean I'm going to mope about it!" I shouted.

"Katara," Zuko spoke, causing me to stop walking. "Can I talk to you for a second please?" He asked so nicely, it was hard to be mean to him.

"Fine." I agreed, and we started walking away from my brother and Suki.

We walked down hallways and through courtyards. I didn't know where we were going, but it was better than going back to my room.

"You know, it's okay to be sad." Zuko spoke after a while. "I'm a little upset about Mai leaving as well."

"I'm fine." I hissed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"Afraid? Of what?" I shouted, stopping our walk.

"Anything." He answered back. "Azula, the war again, Aang, our friends."

I looked at the ground, annoyed by what he's telling me.

"Your father." I looked up at him, and frowned.

"He's in the South Pole by now." I retorted, walking again. "You said it yourself, he can take care of himself."

"That's not how you were acting three days ago-"

"Three days ago, I could protect my father." I closed my eyes. "Three days ago, I was weak."

After that, we didn't talk to each other for a while.

***So yeah as you can see, I don't make a lot of those descriptive, deep thought stories. I write dialogue, that's what i do, there might be some times when I write deep thoughts, but It's mostly dialogue. loves ya byezz***


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, just like I promised, a new chapter. I've been waiting to write this chapter, I think you'll like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I think I've said enough.**

Zuko's P.O.V

It's been about three months since Aang left. Katara an I haven't talked since then. I want to talk to her, but whenever she's in the same room, she has this. . .grey, and depressing feeling around her. She hasn't been the same, but none of us have either.

We weren't the same since the war ended, and all of us started taking on responsibility.

Tonight though, was different. It's nearing winter and in the Fire Nation, it doesn't snow, it rains.

No P.O.V

Katara was in her bed, sleeping, or trying to sleep.

Thunder and lightning shot through the sky, causing Katara to wake with a slight scream.

She held her hand over her racing heart, and jumped again when lightning lit up her room again.

_Maybe some warm milk will help, _she thought as she ripped the blankets from her body, and wrapped her blue robe around her.

She tucked her water skin under her rope, just in case. Katara took it everywhere with her. She wrapped her arms around her torso, and started walking down the long hallway, to the kitchen.

The thunder and lightning didn't stop, rather, it increased. She trembled and shook in fear.

Zuko was sitting on his couch, which was facing his large window, watching the rain fall.

He couldn't sleep, he never could when a storm was happening.

He had candles lighting up the room, warming him up.

He only wore a pair of red baggy pants, no shirt.

Katara on the other hand, was still trying to escape the lightning, the fear was eating her apart. When she turned around a corner, there was a faint light coming from someone's open door.

She walked towards it, wondering what Zuko was doing up this late. She peeked though the open door, only to see Zuko sitting on his couch, facing the window. She blushed when she noticed he had no shirt on.

"What's the Fire Lord doing up this late?" She asked quietly as she walked up to the couch.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He replied, turning his head to look at her.

She had a tank top, and shorts on, but the robe hid everything. Her hair was down, some sticking to her neck due to her sweating.

"I couldn't sleep, the storm woke me up." She replied, walking over to the window.

Zuko stood, and stood behind her as they watched the rain fall, and the lightning strike.

"I never sleep during a storm." Zuko murmured, trying not to ruin the quiet moment. This is the most conversation they've had in months.

It was quiet for a while, before Katara spoke again.

"I know it's my element, and usually right about now I would be running and dancing in the rain, but. . ." She trailed off. "ever since we fought Azula. . ."

"You've been scared of lightning." Zuko finished for her. She looked at him the moment he said lightning.

"Yeah," Katara sighed, looking down at her feet.

"It's okay, to be afraid. That's why I can't sleep during a storm. I'm always afraid of something happening, and I'm in here, sleeping peacefully." Zuko frowned.

"The lightning reminds me of how Azula tried to kill me," Katara admitted. "and so whenever I see lightning, I think it's Azula trying to finished the job."

"I'll never let that happen." Zuko promised.

"I know." Katara smiled, looking up at him.

They both turned to the window, to watch the sky cry.

Suddenly, lightning struck close to the window, scaring Katara. She turned, and buried her face into Zuko's chest, without even thinking about it.

Zuko, who was surprised for a split second, wrapped his arms around Katara, comforting her.

Katara realized what was going on, and quickly stepped back.

"S-sorry, I was just-"

"Why don't you stay here tonight." Zuko suggested.

"What?" Katara gasped.

"Sleep with me tonight, you'll be safe. I won't do anything. I promise." He replied.

"But Sokka would-"

"Katara, we both know you don't want to sleep alone, we'll both sleep better." He smiled a small one.

Katara eyed the bed, it did look warm and soft.

"Come on," Zuko slowly and gently grabbed Katara's hand, and walked towards the bed.

Zuko let go, and crawled in, leaning over and blew out the candle next to him, and all the other's around the room.

While he had his back turned, Katara took the chance to take off her robe. She set it gently on the floor, and crawled into the bed. She was right, it was warm and soft, but she figured as much since she's sharing the bed with a firebender. She turned her back to him, still cautious about this whole situation. Zuko was facing Katara, his eyes on the windows, watching the rain fall.

Lightning cracked, lighting up the room, startling Katara. She turned and buried her head into Zuko's chest once again.

He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her, warming her.

"Thank you," Katara whispered, kissing his shoulder. "for everything."

"Always."

**Awww 3 I love Zuko. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, new chapter! A long one too, :D some really good stuff in here, maybe i dunno lol. anyway, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer**

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

Sokka was not particularly pleased that I spent the night with Zuko, but once he knew that nothing happened, he relaxed.

Another month has come and gone, and I'm starting to wonder when Aang and Toph will get here. We had sent out invitations to invite them to a christmas party, which will take place in a few weeks. We invited my father, _Sakida,_ Aang, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee. They'll be arriving soon, I hope.

Zuko and I have been getting a little more closer, when a storm comes, I sleep in his room. We'll joke around in the hallways when he's trying to do important Fire Lord stuff, but I keep distracting him.

I was in the garden's just adoring the turtle ducks, when a servant walked up to me, holding something in his sleeve.

"Master Katara," He addressed me. "A letter has arrived from the Southern Water Tribe."

I stood eagerly, taking the scroll from his hand, and thanking him. I sat back down, slowly opening the letter.

_Dear Katara,_

_We miss your presence here in the Southern Tribe. Sakida and I are getting closer than ever. I'm even thinking about giving her a betrothal necklace? Would you like that? I love Sakida, and I only want whats best for our family. Your mothers time has come, and I think she'd want me to be happy. Sakida makes me happy, so I'm going to propose to her the next time we visit. Tell Sokka the news, I think he'd like that. I miss you so much my little waterbender. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe._

No, this can't be happening. He can't marry her! She's all wrong for him! This is not what's best for our family! Mom does not want him to be happy with her! I would NOT like my father to marry her!

I stood, closing the scroll angrily, and running at full speed to find Sokka. He was talking to Suki in the throne room, while Zuko was talking to one of his Councilmen. I shoved the letter in Sokka's chest, trying my best not to knock him over.

"Katara, what are you doing?" He asked, frowning at me, and then the letter.

"Read. It." I growled though clenched teeth.

"Leave us." I heard Zuko order his Councilmen away.

I waited in silence as Sokka's face lit up in shock. He was still reading, but I could tell he was almost done because of his shaking hands.

The next thing I did not expect.

He roared in rage, and started ripping the scroll into pieces, letting it fall to the ground.

"How could he do that?" Sokka hissed at no one, as he started to pace back and fourth.

"Do what Sokka?" Suki asked patiently.

"He should have asked us! He should have asked if we were okay with it first!" He growled.

"What happened?" Zuko asked, walking down to stand with us. I was so upset, I ran into Zuko's arms, which he accepted at once.

"He's going to propose to her." I sobbed, burying my face into his chest.

"Shh," Zuko murmured in my ears. "everything's going to be alright."

"N-no, it won't." I shuddered.

"Come on, let's give Sokka some space." Zuko suggested, walking me out into the hall. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't argue. I just wanted to be alone, to have time to think.

We ended up walking into Zuko's room, where he let me lay down on his bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change." He whispered, brushing the hair from my face. I nodded, and he went into the bathroom to change.

A year and a half ago, if anyone asked if Zuko and I were friends, I would beat them to a pulp. But now, I'm not sure if you could even call it a friendship. I mean, sometimes it feels more than a friendship.

Zuko. He's been so nice and caring towards me. How can I repay him? I have nothing to show for, nothing worthy for the _Fire Lord._ Only, he doesn't even feel like the Fire Lord. He still feels like that hot headed teenage boy who chased us around the world.

The bathroom door opening shook me from my thoughts, and my eyes wandered in that direction. Zuko walked in my direction, wearing black baggy pants, and a dark red tank top.

He walked over, and laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

I sniffed, tears still trying to escape my eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Katara." Zuko murmured. "I'll be here for you."

"Thank you." I hugged him tighter.

It was quiet for a while before one of us spoke again.

"Your father doesn't seem like the type to just, fall for a woman like that." Zuko said.

I propped myself onto my elbows, looking down at Zuko.

"He's not, when my mother died, it was a full month before he could even glance at a single woman, or female for that matter. It doesn't make any sense." Tears fled my eyes, and fell onto Zuko's shirt. I felt Zuko's hand brush my eyes, making the tears go away, but more came after that.

"Please," Zuko pleaded. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"I can't help it." I sobbed once. "I'm sorry for making you see me this weak."

"No, no no no." Zuko denied. "You aren't weak. You're the smartest, bravest, kindest, most loving, strongest waterbending warrior I've met. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, you are the most wonderful person I've met."

I giggled softly as he spoke all of those adjectives about me.

"You really think that about me?" I asked.

"No, I _know_ those are about you." He replied.

"Thank you." I said, brushing some of the hair out of his face. "No one has ever said anything like that about me."

"They should be, you should be treated better." Zuko smiled.

"I'm treated well enough." I smiled faintly, because I don't think that's completely true.

"No, what I mean is, since you've been the most mature, in the group, you have to take care of everyone else. Everyone else is put before you, and you've been there for everyone." Zuko frowned a little. "But who's going to take care of you? Who's going to be your shoulder to cry on? Who's going to be there for you when you need it most?"

"Honestly, it was my mother who has always been there for me. Now that she's gone, this necklace is all I have left of her comfort." I admitted, reaching my hand up and touching the cold stone.

I watched Zuko's expression change from worry, to a little bit of anger.

"I've heard of those necklaces before, but I can't remember what. . ." Zuko's frown deepened.

"They're used in the water tribes, it usually represents engagement. When a man wants to propose, he carves a necklace and gives it to the girl to wear. Each carving is different." I explained.

Zuko's face couldn't have shown more anger than right now.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He shouted, getting off the bed and pacing around the room. "Why hadn't you told me before we got this close!"

"I don't understand Zuko, why are you so upset?" I asked, really confused on his intentions.

"I'm angry because you didn't tell me you were getting _married!"_ He shouted, stopping his pacing to face me.

"Married? Who on earth told you I was getting married?!" I shouted, standing up on my knees.

"Who's the man who carved you that necklace huh? Some noblemen from the Northern Tribe?" Zuko yelled.

"Don't you ever listen to me Zuko?" I asked/screamed. "This necklace is just a simple hand me down from my grandmother!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, less angry.

"Remember when you saved me from the pirates, and tied me to that tree?" I asked, sitting on my bottom.

"Of course, how could I forget?" He replied, walking over and sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"You held up my necklace in front of me, normally that would be a proposal, and we'd be married by now, but you didn't know about our culture, so how could you have known?" I sighed, continuing my story. "When you held up my necklace, I gasped and I quote; "My mother's necklace." It was obvious from the start I was not engaged."

Zuko was quiet as all the news and embarrassment sunk in.

"I feel so stupid." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, you should." I replied, frowning in his direction.

How can he judge me so fast like that? He should have known I wasn't married or engaged, because I would be spending time with my fiancé wouldn't I? Beside's he should know I wouldn't agree to marriage at this age.

"You also forgot," I added, lying back down on the mattress. "I'm not of marrying age yet. The whole reason I'm still here?"

"Right." He laid back next to me, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"It's okay, your not the first." I replied. "It was way worse in the Northern Tribe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everywhere I went, it was 'Oh congratulations,' or 'I'm so happy for you!', or 'So who's the lucky man?'" I huffed.

Zuko's P.O.V

I listened patiently as Katara went on and on about all the people being happy for her.

"One guy even asked me if I was happy with him! Can you believe that?" She asked, turning her head to look at me.

"I can't believe you're not married yet, age or no age." I chuckled, and she laughed with me. "I'm serious, you really are beautiful Katara."

She stopped laughing and turned her head to face me, her expression-shocked. Her cheeks flushed with blood, giving her face the color it needs, and I couldn't help myself anymore.

I leaned over, and slowly brushed my lips against hers. She was slow, and hesitant at first, but then she started to kiss back. I held her by the back of her neck, and a fistful of her hair was in my hand. Her hands cupped my face, and never let go.

It was as if she woke up from a nightmare, she just jumped up, (biting my lip on the way) and stood in front of the room, pacing back and forth.

"This is wrong, very wrong." She muttered to herself over and over again.

"Katara?" I asked, rubbing the blood away from my lip. She stopped pacing, and turned to face me.

"What are we doing? What were we thinking?" She asked, her eyebrows creasing together tightly.

I stood up, and walked over to her, ignoring my bloody lip.

"I don't see a problem." I said.

"But what about Aang? Or Mai? Aren't you two dating?" She asked.

"No, she broke it off a long time ago, we never got back together." I replied.

"This is still wrong! You're the Fire Lord, and I'm just a-"

"Southern Water Tribe Princess." I finished for her. She looked up at me, shocked.

"I'm no-" I cut her off again.

"Katara, if your father is Chief, just like Yue's, and your his daughter, that technically makes you a princess." I explained.

"I don't feel like one." She frowned.

"Well, I think you look like, act like, and feel, just like royalty." I smiled down at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" I frowned slightly.

"I don't know," She shrugged, looking down at the floor.

It was a few minutes of silence between us, then I decided to speak up first.

"Katara whenever I'm alone, I think of you. I just want to laugh with you, hug you, kiss you, just _be_ with you! I don't know why I feel this way, but I do, and I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just want you to be safe here with me, instead of in the South Pole with that-"

Katara's lips silence me immediately. She kissed me, commanding me to shut up.

"Katara," I whispered after she pulled away. "we've been spending a lot of time together, and I think that I've grown to feel something more than a friendship."

"I'm starting to feel the same way."


	8. Note 1

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm having writer's block and I can't think of anything for the next chapter. So, if you have any ideas, post a review or private message or something idk. I will try to update as soon as i can, I'm sorry :(**

**Also, please stop telling me that Katara is stronger than this and she can take down Sakida. I'm doing it my way. Thanks 3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Just want to get that out of the way.**

**Now, I have asked for suggestions, and I got some pretty good ones, and let's just say, you'll be shocked, not this chapter but future chapters. I'm still up for suggestions if you have any! **

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, I've been having Writer's block :P **

**In this chapter, it will kinda be jumping from scene to scene I wanted to hurry and get to the good part :P**

**Enjoy! No flames please!**

* * *

A week has passed, and Katara and I have been getting closer. We sneak little kisses in the hall, and our feet will touch during dinner. We spar more and more often now.

Aang and the others are supposed to be arriving in a day, maybe two. I've told Katara we should dial it down, so the others don't get suspicious. She agreed right away.

I was in my office, undergoing some more paper work, when the doors burst open, and the whole gaang piled into the room, attacking me in hugs.

"Hey, I thought you guys were supposed to get here tomorrow!" I laughed as Toph picked me up off the floor.

"Appa's a fast flyer." Aang laughed.

"Thank goodness!" Toph complained. "I hate flying even more now. Is that possible?"

"For you, yes." Katara replied, laughing. I love her laugh, I could listen to it all day if I could.

"Well? Who's hungry?" I asked, wanting to get out of this cramped up office.

"I am!" Sokka shouted right away, raising his hands. We all laughed at him and made our way to the dining hall.

I sat at the head of the table, with Katara on my left, and Sokka on my right. After we all piled our plates with food, Aang started a conversation.

"So what's everybody been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just practicing, running a country, etc. . ." Katara replied.

"What about you guys?" I asked, changing the spotlight.

"The circus is amazing! I love it so much! It's been too long!" Ty Lee giggled in her cheerful self.

"Omashu is really interesting." Mai replied, her bored self, maybe a little more cheerful than usual.

"What about you Toph?" Suki asked.

"These lily-livers can't metalbend to save their lives!" She complained. "I've tried to break them into it, but their too scared!"

We all laughed at our annoyed, little, earthbender.

"I've actually revisited Guru-Pathik from the Eastern Air Temple, he's helping me become better at the Avatar state." Aang said, proudly.

"The Guru? You mean that guy you went to while we were in Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"Mmhhmm, the first time didn't go so well, so I decided to practice some more. It's actually going great." Aang replied.

"So? Any word from when your father is getting here?" Toph asked.

I think the question took Katara off guard, because she started coughing on her drink. Everyone looked at her weirdly, wondering why she was acting this way over a simple question.

"He's supposed to arrive in two days time." Sokka answered for her, digging into his own meal.

"Did something happen?" Mai asked, curious to Katara's actions.

"No, nothing really, I was just taken back a little because I completely let it slip my mind." Katara replied.

I knew Katara was lying, because she was really upset about that letter she got from her father.

We all started eating again, before Ty Lee spoke directly to me.

"Zuko what happened to your lip?" She asked, making everyone's face turn to look at mine. I felt my heart beat speed up, and I noticed Katara blushed right next to me, because she knows what happened, it wasn't completely healed yet.

"I uh. . .tripped. . .and hit my lip on the. . .stairs?" I lied terribly. Everyone seemed to buy it though.

"Clumsy Zuko, just like when we were kids." Ty Lee shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"What do you think it means?" Toph repeated. "It means you don't exactly have Twinkletoes' feet."

Everyone laughed at me, while I hid my face, and slid down in my seat.

After dinner, we all walked to the gardens, where we sat and chatted about our lives, and future plans.

It turns out, Aang and Toph have actually grown closer to each other. They even broke the ice between them and announced they were dating. Nothing too serious. . .yet.

Mai told us she's met someone in Omashu, Jedrek, as she and Ty Lee call him. There was a sprinkle of jealousy, but one glance at Katara and it all disappeared.

"Aw, are you jealous Zuko?" Sokka teased, a huge grin on his face.

"No, I'm not." I reply firmly.

"You should be, I know I am, he's gorgeous!" Ty Lee exclaims.

It wasn't until later, when I got Katara alone to myself.

I walked into the library, where I saw Katara reading a book under a small candle light, which was dying out.

"Let me light that back up for you." I smiled, igniting the candle again.

She looked up, her smile growing bigger.

"Thanks, I was just about to head to bed." She replies, closing the book and standing up. She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Without seeing me first?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know, you are being a tease right now." She chuckled, leaning up and pressing her lips to mine.

"When is your father supposed to arrive tomorrow." I ask, kissing her back.

She pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"Around mid-day, plenty of time to spar in the morning." She smiled.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked. "I know you didn't let your dad slip you mind at dinner tonight."

"I'm doing fine," She replied, looking down.

"Katara," I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up. Tears sprinkled her eyes and one accidentally fell, which I caught for her.

"I'm just, afraid of what Sakida might say when my father proposes to her. I don't wanna think about what might happen to the South Pole if she becomes the Chief's wife. I," She sniffed. "I don't want her in my family."

"She won't. I'll make sure of it." I kissed her lips.

"How? You can't stop my father once he makes a decision, you're not exactly the South Pole's ruler either." She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her nightwear sleeve.

"I'm Zuko, I'll think of something." I teased her, trying to cheer her up. She giggled.

"That's why I love you." She looked me in the eyes. My golden amber eyes, one covered in an ugly, mangled scar.

"I love you more," I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

"Katara, Sokka!" My Dad called from the huge Water Tribe warship. Or at least, that's what it was during the war, now it's just a regular ship.

"Dad!" Sokka and I cheered. The others, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai were nice enough to come greet my father this afternoon.

With her arm wrapped around my father's, Sakida and my father walked down the dock and over to where we were waiting.

Sokka went right into dad's arms, disregarding Sakida, who unusually, kindly moved out of the way.

"We missed you dad!" Sokka said, smiling his toothy grin.

"I missed you guys too." Dad laughed, looking up to meet my gaze. He smiled warmly, turning into the father I once knew and love.

Sokka moved out of the way so I could hug my dad. Tears wanted to fall, but I refused.

"Hi dad." I said, wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Hi Katara." He replied, hugging me back. "I've missed you the most."

"Hey!" Sokka complained. "I'm right here!"

Everyone laughed as I let go of my dad.

"I'm kidding." Dad chuckled.

"So," Toph interrupted. "when's the party getting started?"

* * *

Narrator P.O.V

Two days after Hakoda and Sakida's arrival, the Christmas party that Zuko was hosting took place in the royal ballroom. Toph's parents, Mai's family, and other allies and friends from around the world came to attend. Pakku, and Kana are here too. Even some nobles from the Fire Nation. Everyone was dressed in their nicest clothing and robes.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone but Katara. She was still getting ready and her father was supposed to escort her.

"You almost ready?" Hakoda's annoyance for his daughter sprang through the room. He wanted to dance with Sakida before the big announcement.

"I told you already, go on without me! I'm almost done." Katara replied from inside her room, she was trying to finish her hair on her head.

"Nonsense, it's against Southern Water Tribe tradition to let a man's daughter walk herself to a party without her father's escort." Hakoda explained.

"Then quit nagging me!"

There, she was ready. The fine blue robes covered her from neck to the ground. The long, medium blue sleeves fell over her hands, an old fashioned look. The skirt was covered in spiral water-like designs, different shades of blues giving it the right color. A light blue sash wrapped around her waist, the rest falling behind her onto the floor. Blue gemstones and jewels also covered the dress in a beautiful way. Her hair was partially up, and partially down. She kept the hair loopies in, sticking with the old water tribe ways. Little gems stuck into her hair was well. The last thing that stuck out, was her mother's necklace.

"I miss you mom, please," Katara prayed silently, reaching up and placing her fingertips on the light blue stone. "don't let dad do this."

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, Katara stood up from the vanity, and made her way to the door.

Once open, she stepped out and closed it behind her, unaware of her father's staring.

"What?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Uh, nothing. You just look so beautiful." He smiled, holding out his arm for her to take, which she did.

They walked down the hallways down to the ballroom. Katara's heart was speeding up, she was so nervous. About? Well, for one, Zuko's reaction to the dress she was wearing. If her father was speechless, what about Zuko? Or anybody else? What would happen when Hakoda finally proposes? What will her grandmother think? What will anyone think?

All of her thoughts and worries vanished when Hakoda finally opened the door to the ballroom, making everyone stop and turn to stare at her. Warmth rose to her cheeks, making her blush. She looked around, everyone was in awe.

Hakoda proceeded to walk to where Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki stood chatting.

"I'll leave you here, see you soon." Hakoda whispered, letting go and going to find Sakida. Katara turned to her friends, who still stared.

"Cut it out guys!" Katara frowned, smacking Sokka's head.

"Sorry!" Sokka rubbed his head. "You took forever, we were wondering when you'd show up."

"You're one to talk Sokka," Suki rolled her eyes. "You kept talking to yourself about which outfit you should wear, and how you should do your hair."

"Hey, getting to look this good takes time!" Sokka replied.

Aang noticed the look on Zuko's face, and grinned in his mind.

"Hey Toph, let's go chat with King Bumi, I'd love for you to meet him." Aang suggested, trying to get Zuko and Katara alone.

"Sure Twinkletoes, and on the way, I'm grabbing some food, I'm starving!" Toph complained, walking off with Aang.

Suki took the hint, and guided Sokka to chat with Master Piandao.

That left Zuko, and Katara. . .alone.

"You look, so beautiful." Zuko finally said.

"Thank you," Katara blushed again.

They eventually wandered off to a bench and chatted. It seemed like minutes, when it was really hours later, when Sokka walked over.

"Hey, dad wants us in the center of the room," He said, holding his hand out to help Katara stand.

Before she took his hand, she turned her head to Zuko, who looked back at her with afraid eyes. He stood up, and helped Katara stand instead.

"Let's get this over with," Katara spoke to Sokka, grief and sadness overpowering her.

The trio continued walking to the center of the room, where Suki waited along with the rest of the Gaang. The crowd moved so there was an open circle in the middle of the room. Hakoda, with Sakida's hand, walked into the center.

"I have an announcement to make." Hakoda stated out loud, getting everyone's attention.

Katara, who had her arm wrapped around Zuko's as an escort, gripped his sleeves tighter in anxiety.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I need what's best for my family," Hakoda continued. Everyone turned their heads either to Katara, or Sokka. "I love this woman," He gestured to Sakida. "so much, I want her to become my wife."

Gasps erupted from the crowd. Katara wanted to cry, so bad. It was eating her alive.

"Sakida," Hakoda knelt down in front of her, on one knee. "will you marry me?"

It was fast, if you blinked you would have missed it, but Sakida sent one evil glare towards Katara, then looked back. The only other person who caught that besides Katara, was Zuko.

"Yes, of course." She replied, smiling. That proved it. The old, more evil and sick twisted Sakida was back. Now what has she got planned for Katara and her family?

Congratulations shouted through the crowd, expect for the Gaang, who looked at Katara in shock. Even Kana and Pakku were disappointed in the troubled chief.

"Katara, are you alright?" Aang asked, his voice a little louder than intended. The room quieted, waiting for the young warrior to respond to the Avatar.

"No, I'm not." She yanked her arm from Zuko's and turned and ran.

"Katara!" Hakoda shouted.

Hakoda tried to run after her, but Aang and Sokka stopped him, only letting Zuko run after her.

"Katara wait!" Zuko cried, charging through the crowd, pushing people out of the way in order to catch the fading blue figure.

"Let me through Sokka!" Hakoda ordered, wanting to see what was upsetting his daughter.

"No, I think you've done enough for one night." Sokka frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Hakoda demanded, only getting a shake of the head from his son.

"Did you ever stop and think; 'how will Katara feel if I did this?' or 'I wonder what kind of pain I can cause Katara if this happened.'" Sokka retorted harshly.

"Sokka," Suki gripped his arm, warning him to back down. He did, but not before turning around to say something to his father.

"If you'll excuse me," Sokka said, frowning deeper. "I need to see how my _sister_ is feeling."

Sokka turned around and ran in the same direction the young female warrior and the young Fire Lord went, leaving his father speechless.

Katara bobbed and weaved through the crowd, trying her best to escape the horrors and nightmares threatening to escape. She finally reached her room, and just as she was about to open it up, a hand reached over her mouth, another around her waist.

After what just happened, with all of her fears escaping, she was frightened once more. She screamed and thrashed around, trying to escape the tightening grip on her. The person who held her, opened up her bedroom door, stepped in, and close it behind them.

She was about to use the water from the plants in her room, when her captor turned around and pressed his lips to hers, calming her down.

She'd take Zuko's lips over anything else in the world. She needed the comfort Zuko brought with him.

"I tried to hold it in, and be strong, but when Aang asked if I was okay," Katara choked on the think lump forming in her throat, coughing in her tears.

"Shh," Zuko murmured, reassuring her. "I didn't expect you to go through all of it. We're here now, no one is going to bother you."

"Zuko! I know you're in here!" Sokka's bangs on the door was loud enough to be heard from the gardens. "Katara?"

The two secret lovers separated and Katara opened the door to reveal her brother and Suki.

"Are you alright?" He asked stepping in and hugging his sister. Sokka and Suki knew about their secret love and was okay with it. As long as Sokka was in the clear about everything that went on.

_'No,'_ Katara thought in her mind, she left so empty and alone. "Yes, Sokka. I just lost it a little back there, I just want to be alone right now."

"No way," Sokka disagreed, pulling back from the hug. "There are tons of strangers and people we don't know here, plus Sakida's here, I don't want you going anywhere without any one of us with you." Katara knew he meant anyone in the Gaang, plus Uncle Iroh.

"I'll be alright Sokka." Katara sniffed, wiping the leftover tears away.

She _was_ after all, a waterbending master, let alone the Avatar's waterbending teacher who helped stop the war. She went against the most dangerous firebender in the world, Azula, the firebending prodigy.

"No, I agree with Sokka," Zuko spoke up. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Katara's waist. "I don't want you out of my sight."

_"That_, I don't mind." Katara smiled faintly.

"I don't care if it's Zuko, or Appa, I do not want you alone." Sokka ordered.

"Okay, I promise." Katara said, giving in.

"We'll leave you alone so you can sleep." Suki smiled at Katara, grabbing Sokka's hand and pulling him out.

Once the door was shut, Katara shrugged out of Zuko's grip, and walked over to the vanity, getting ready for bed by pulling the jewels from her hair.

Zuko followed her and helped her, taking over her hands so that she could pull all the jewelry off. Once he was done, his hands rested on her shoulders as both of them looked at their reflection in the mirror.

Katara looked like she had just lifted a sky bison off the ground for a whole night. Dark circles showed themselves in the dark, her red, puffy eyes from crying a lot. She looked exhausted.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" He asked, frowning just a notch.

"Not much, I've been thinking a lot." She replied, closing her eyes as Zuko began to massage her shoulders.

"I'll prepare a bath, if you'd like."

"No, I think I just need to lie down for a while, maybe then the night will take over me."

"I'm not letting you sleep alone." Zuko stated.

"Zuko-"

"No, I saw the look Sakida gave you. No way am I letting you out of my sight."

"Fine."

After they were changed into their nightwear, they climbed into bed, where Katara rested her head on Zuko's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." Zuko promised.

But they knew, they both knew, that Katara was already hurt. By her father, by Sakida. They both knew Zuko was trying his best to keep Katara safe, but what they didn't know, is who's keeping Zuko safe?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey wazzup guys? Guess what, new chapter! This chapter is all about what goes on in Sakida's mind, and what she's going to do about Zuko and Katara. This thought had just came to me, and I ended up writing this chapter in less than an hour. Hope you guys like it. You'll be in shock for the chapters yet to come. :D**

* * *

"I just don't understand what could have upset Katara so much," Hakoda sighed, planting his body on the edge of the bed.

He had hoped for the best tonight at the party, a nice dance with his Sakida, some drinks with his mother-in-law and her husband. He wanted to make this night special, something that Sakida would never forget. But judging by the look on Katara's face when she ran out, Hakoda was going to have a hard time _not_ forgetting.

"What's done is done, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Sakida reassured him, crawling behind his back and rubbing his shoulders to release the tension in them.

"I supposed there's always tomorrow to speak with her." Hakoda closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Precisely, now, you should get some rest, it's been a long day, fiancé," She smiled, and not in the, 'reassuring, nice little housewife' way.

Hakoda turned around and gave his soon to be bride a smooth kiss on the lips. After changing into his nightwear, the chief climbed into his side of the bed, and crashed his head against the pillow.

Him and Sakida shared a room in the guest hallway, along with the others that had to stay overnight due to long travels.

Unlike Hakoda, Sakida didn't fall asleep right away. She walked over the the small balcony, opening the doors and stepping out into the cool night breeze.

Things couldn't have gone better for her plans. Now that she has the Southern Water Tribe chief under her claws, she'll set out to control the entire city, thus controlling the defiant little waterbending peasant. Oh how she gets on Sakida's nerves, always getting in the way and ruining her work.

But she'll soon be eliminated, permanently.

Sakida pulled out the small, hidden knife that was attached to her thigh. It was a gift from her mother, the only other woman assassin in her family. She, like her ancestors, are a group of highly trained killers, only wanting to take over the world and claim it not for any one nation, but of how powerful her family had become in the last generation.

Placing the tip of the knife on her index finder, Sakida twirled the knife in her hand, slightly punching her skin to the small spot of blood.

She would have succeeded in her plans back in Ba Sing Se, but that foolish Katara had found her lurching around suspiciously. Sure, Sakida and Katara have met before, but Sakida was disguised as the Earth King's personal servant. Sakida would have taken out the Earth King first, then the Water Tribes and Fire Nation, but after that fail, she was fortunate enough to meet the Chief of the Southern Tribe, and he fell into her grasp quicker than the Air Nomads were obliterated.

_If I can get rid of the waterbender, all my planning and hard work will pay off in a matter of months,_ Sakida thought, giving the sky and evil sneer.

The images of a nosy firebender clouded her chance at success before she could think of anything else.

_Fire Lord Zuko._ Not only was Katara getting in the way of her taking over the world, Zuko was getting in the way of ridding Katara forever.

No matter what approach she tried, Zuko was always there, protecting Katara like some valuable jewel.

_Maybe she is worth something,_ Sakida grinned to herself as a new idea popped into her devilish mind.

Attempting to capture Katara and take her life has failed-multiple times, but capturing the Fire Lord shouldn't be that hard, if she had something valuable to lure him in with.

Of course! Sakida's brain clicked and the little wheels started turning once again.

Capturing Katara had been difficult for _her,_ but if she hired someone to do it, it would be a piece of cake. Not to mention, leaving a note for the FIre Lord himself, telling him to come alone if he wishes to see his precious little waterbender alive again.

_Oh, this is just genius, absolutely brilliant! _Sakida thanks the spirits for giving her such a brain, and not to mention good looks into getting a high rank man into her life.

She could hit two birds with one stone, two countries with one kidnapping. Once she got the Water Tribes and Fire Nation under her control, the Earth Kingdom would be even easier.

This is too simple. Too easy. Sakida needs _some_ fun out of this!

_Torture her, torture him_, torture them both into giving her whatever she desires.

She'll need time to think, time to plan and get more details. She'll also need a place to keep them, a place where no one can find them. She also needs someone to kidnap Katara without anyone seeing them.

And to do that, she needs to keep Zuko and Katara separate for at least, a _day._


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, looks like I updated again. Hope you like this chapter. I can't wait for more, I think I finally cured my writers block, (at least for a while) Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Before you ask, no.**

* * *

The morning daylight shone through the open curtains, blinding a young waterbending warrior into consciousness. Not wanting to wake up, she turned and cuddled into the warm chest that stayed with her the whole night. Only when she did turn, nothing was there, or, no one was there.

"Zuko?" Katara whispered, propping herself on one elbow. _Maybe he's got some Fire Lord duties to do, _She thought, her face falling a little. _Or maybe he didn't want to stay with you like he promised._ That made Katara even more upset and sad. She was about to lay her head back down, when the door opened and Zuko stumbled in, carrying a tray full of food for two.

He turned so his back was facing the door, an used his food to close it again. After sighing at the success, he looked up and smiled at the already amused waterbender.

"I, uh, had the cooks make us breakfast in bed, I wanted you to sleep in longer," He smiled sheepishly, setting the tray on Katara's lap, who sat up in order to eat right.

"Aw, thank you, that was very sweet of you," She leaned over and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and hers around his neck. The kiss would have lasted longer, if it weren't for the fact that Katara's stomach interrupted by growling at the waiting food.

Zuko chuckled as he pulled away, shaking his head in amusement. He divided the food between the two, and after some teasing, they started to eat in a comforting silence.

"So how did you get up so early this morning?" Katara asked, after setting her cup down on the tray.

"I'm a firebender, I rise with the sun," He smirked, remembering the time they battled in the Spirit Oasis. He had beat her, but it came with a price of knocking her out.

"Right," She rolled her eyes, blowing off the remark.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Katara?" Hakoda's voice echoed through the door.

"Crap!" Katara exclaimed, setting the tray aside and standing up. "He doesn't know you're here!" She whispered as Zuko, who looked around for a place to hide.

"I'll be in the bathroom," He turned and ducked into the small bathroom. Katara grabbed the tray and hid it under the bed, she then proceeded to make her bed, and fix her hair.

"Come in dad," She sighed, getting ready for the lecture about life.

Hakoda hesitantly stepped through, preparing himself for a depressed waterbender, but she looked quite the opposite when he walked in.

"Good morning dad, did you have a nice rest? Fire Nation beds can be a lot more comfortable than the sleeping bags back home." Katara sat before her vanity, brushing her hair for the day, still in her nightwear.

"Uh, yeah, um, Katara. . .?" Hakoda asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He had been thinking this talk over all night, and he's hoping nothing goes wrong and she's rational.

"Yes dad?" She didn't turn to look at him, but instead distracted herself by cleaning around her room.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," He sat down at the chair she was just sitting at, looking at some of the things lying on the desk.

"It was fun, wasn't it? I heard Sokka had a fun time with Suki, and I heard they learned some things from Master Piandao." Katara rambled on, hoping to drive him away from the topic about the proposal.

"Katara-"

"Toph thought the food was amazing, and Aang got to talk with King Bumi again. I would have too, but I was so busy talking to-"

"Katara!" Hakoda raised his voice. Katara dropped the vase she was carrying and it shattered on the floor. She was shocked and surprised, her father never, and she means _never_ raised his voice at her.

"I know you are upset, but you need to accept this marriage, Sakida and I, we're going to be a family now and-" Hakoda was trying to reassure Katara, but she just whirled on his with anger.

"No! We were a family with mom! She loved us, and cared for us, and never asked for anything in return. She didn't care of we were a bender or a non bender, she loved us both and never wanted anything to happen to us! Now that she's gone you think you can just replace her?! Like Sakida's going to make our family whole again! It's not dad! Sakida's not going to be the person that fixes our family! You didn't even ask us for permission! You didn't even ask Sokka and I for _our_ opinion. You just went ahead and did whatever you wanted!" Katara shouted, letting out all her anger.

"Katara, please listen-"

"No, you listen dad, I'm tired of going along with everything you say! I'm not a child anymore! Get out!" Katara pointed to the door, tears trickling her eyes.

"Katara-"

"OUT!" She half sobbed, half screamed.

Hakoda looked at his daughter sadly, before turning around and retreating. After the door was shut, she fell to her knees and cried.

After hearing the thump on the ground and the closing of the door, Zuko knew her father had left. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was the broken vase and the shattered flowers and water. He looked around and saw Katara sobbing to herself. He slowly approached her, careful not to upset her any more.

"Katara," He murmured, kneeling down and taking her into a hug. He sat down and leaned against the bed, her cradled in his arms.

She buried her face into Zuko's chest, he loved it when she did that.

They remained quiet as the young water tribe bending warrior released her feelings.

"Ah, Miss Katara," Iroh greeted her when they passed in the hall. A guard had been protecting her the entire time anyone else wasn't. It's been three hours later since her and her father had spoken to each other, and she's made it her duty to keep the distance. "care to join me for a cup of tea and a game of Pai Sho?"

Katara turned to the old man and smiled, nodding her head she followed the retired general to the royal tea room. Zuko had set it up for his uncle specifically, wanting him to enjoy himself to a room alone, or with company.

Zuko on the other hand, had important Fire Lord duties to fulfill, and he excused himself from Katara, with much apology. In fact, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay with her all day and talk. But, after much teasing and horsing around, she finally shoved him out of her room so he could change and get ready for the day. He promised her they would spend the afternoon in the garden's, playing with the turtles-ducks.

After pouring some fresh Jasmine Tea, and setting up the game, Iroh had politely let Katara have the first move.

"I've noticed something is bothering you, young one." Iroh eyed the waterbender as he moved his tile. She studied his tactic, moved her piece, and gently took her cup. She's been quiet for a while now, keeping to her own thoughts.

"I-It's nothing, General Ir-" Iroh cut her off shaking his head and waving his hand.

"Please, just call me Uncle, we're practically family now." He smiled at her.

Katara's heart swelled when he said they were family. Does that mean he accepts of her and Zuko? Does he even know that his nephew has feelings for her?

"I can reassure you. . .Uncle, that it's nothing." Katara corrected, moving her piece and taking another sip.

"Please," Uncle Iroh scoffed. "if it was nothing, my nephew wouldn't be so worried about you!"

"He's worried about me?" Katara looked up from the game.

"Well, everyone is, but no one is more worried than Prince Zu-," Iroh corrected himself with a chuckle. "I mean, _Fire Lord_ Zuko. Old habits die hard."

Of course everyone is concerned, she practically created a scene when she ran out of there, upset and angry. Guilt and embarrassment ate at her mind. She should gather everyone and apologize, but some of the guests had already left, and it would be pointless.

"Tell me about these old habits," Katara said suddenly, changing the subject off her.

Uncle Iroh smiled and went into an all out story of how one time on their travels, he had been captured by earthbenders. He went on and on about Zuko's complain for the lack of clothes, which made Katara giggle. He even mentioned that part where Zuko told his uncle, he chose him over the avatar. That made Katara smile, because even though capturing the avatar had been his priority, he had chosen his family instead. Katara almost shot tea out of her mouth when she heard what Zuko said at the end of that story; asking uncle to put some clothes back on.

"Even though we were in exile, and my nephew wasn't the happiest in the world, we still had some good times." Iroh sipped his tea wisely.

"May I ask you something Iroh?" Katara questioned, moving her tile piece, as the game continued.

"What is it my dear?" Iroh moved his piece.

"If you hadn't escaped on your own, and Zuko came to bust you out, would you have gone with him to the Western Air Temple?" The question took him off guard, and Iroh thought about it.

"I would travel with him to make sure he arrived safely, and then I would have helped him get his acceptance, then leave." Iroh answered truthfully, folding his hands in his lap.

"Leave? Why? I would have thought that you'd stay with Zuko," Katara said, setting down her own hands.

"Zuko has always needed to find his own path, and follow his own decisions. He can't do that if I'm there," Iroh smiled reassuringly. "Besides, how else would I gather members of the White Lotus?" He chuckled.

Katara laughed with him, feeling better just being in the wise man's presence.

"Did I miss something?" A voice interrupted from the doorway.

Zuko entered, a small smile on his face as he watched his lover laugh at something Iroh said.

"On the contrary Prince Zuko, we were just talking about the good times on our travels." Iroh poured all of them some more tea, while Zuko placed himself right next to Katara.

Zuko rolled his eyes underneath his hair. He was in casual wear, the same shirt, pants, and tunic he wore while he was traveling with the gaang. His hair our of the top knot and crown.

Katara had crawled into his lap and rested her back against his chest.

"Playing the sungi horn can't be that hard, can it Zuko?" She teased, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Please, Uncle couldn't get be to play music night for three years," Zuko huffed, blowing hair out of the way.

"A man can try, can he not? I'm sure you've tried to gain the lovely ladies heart right here at some point." Iroh smirked as the two young benders blushed and stuttered over their words.

"Uncle I-i mean, maybe-wait, urgh!" Zuko slapped his forehead before sighing in defeat.

"I do hope my nephew is treating you well," Iroh raised an eyebrow at the younger firebender.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried in embarrassment, making Katara giggle.

"Yes, he's been treating me very nice." Katara looked up and smiled at her lover. He smiled back, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

"Well, Katara, I never would have thought you'd be into firebenders." An old feminine voice called out for her granddaughter.

All three looked up at Kana, who was standing there with her husband, Master Pakku. They had closed the door behind them for privacy.

"Gran-gran!" Katara exclaimed, jumping out of Zuko's lap and trying to explain everything.

"Calm down Katara," Pakku reassured her as they all sat down around the Pai Sho table. "It's nothing to fuss about."

"We just saw the door open and wanted to see if Iroh was willing to play a round," Kana pointed to the board game.

"The door was open huh?" Katara turned her head to glare at the young lord. Zuko looked away guilty of all charges, but Katara wasn't angry at all. She instead jumped back onto her spot on his lap, and rested against his chest.

"The guest makes the first move," Iroh spoke to Pakku as he poured even more tea.

While Pakku and Iroh played, Kana spoke to Katara.

"So how long?" She asked, wanting to know all about the secret relationship.

Katara pondered for a moment, trying to figure out a date. It was around the time they had found out Hakoda's plan to propose, it was that night they first kissed, and that night he told her he was starting to feel more than just a friendship.

"Two weeks, but we've been close before then." Katara smiled at Zuko, who returned it.

"And you love each other?" Kana asked, despite anyone else listening.

"Yeah," Zuko and Katara said in union, making the three old folk smile.

"Then I approve, although you might want to let Sokka know before he finds out on his own." Her grandmother smiled.

"Oh he already knows, when he walked into us sleeping in my room," Zuko spoke without realizing what he said.

All three old folk turned to stare at the young couple wide eyed. Katara elbowed Zuko in the ribs, knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Ow! What was that for?" He glared at the woman he loved.

"You slept together?" Iroh asked, disbelieving expression on his face. He thought he taught his nephew better, he thought he had more honor than _that_.

"No! Not in the way you think!" Katara quickly said.

"Yeah, y-you see w-we were j-just, it was storming outside, and. . ." Zuko fell over his own words, trying to tell the truth.

Luckily, Katara pitched in to help.

"There was a storm, none of us could sleep, so we slept in Zuko's room. Nothing happened." Katara said smoothly.

Kana still eyed her granddaughter doubtfully.

"Katara, you're not even marrying age, you mother didn't even date anyone until she was sixteen, and even then the only man that wanted to court her, was your father." Kana explained.

"Yeah, I know the story." Katara frowned, looking down at the floor.

Her mother used to tell stories about how she wasn't very popular, or particularly pretty, but even then her father still took her into his arms.

"It's nothing to get upset about Katara, I'm sure on your birthday, lots of young warriors will be waiting to ask you for your hand in marriage." Pakku reassured her, knowing the water tribe ways.

"I don't want a water tribe warrior, I love Zuko," Katara frowned even deeper.

Zuko's heart swelled upon hearing those words coming from those lips. He so much wanted to tackle her in hugs and kisses, but they had company, such things could wait for later when they were alone.

"Of course, we know that, and water tribes do approve of marrying someone of another nation," Pakku explained.

"But we're not sure if Fire Nation traditions approve," Kana finished for him.

Zuko looked down Katara, who looked up at him with the same look. Katara slowly closed her eyes and rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"I'll ask the sages," Iroh promised the young couple, giving them their silence to collect their thoughts.

When Katara becomes marrying age, _will_ they be able to be together forever? Will the Fire Nation accept a waterbender as their Fire Lady?


	12. Chapter 11

**Heeyyyy, I'm bored. Jk, anyways. I just finished this chapter and I wanted to update. Hopefully, the next chapter will be even better. Stay tuned and I love you guys for reading this. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"I had a nice time this afternoon," Zuko spoke, swinging his arm with Katara's as they held hands.

"Please," Katara rolled her eyes. "You just liked hearing about my childhood from my grandmother."

"I thought it was nice," Zuko smiled at her, but she teasingly looked away. "Oh come on," He stopped and walked behind her so he could wrap his arms around her small form.

Katara stubbornly crossed her arms, ignoring how charming Zuko's being.

"Katara, love. . ." He murmured in her ear. Katara kept telling herself to hold her ground, and stand up, but his husky voice.

"I guess it's only fair, I listened to your embarrassing stories with your uncle, you listen to mine with my grandmother." Katara rolled her eyes and smiled at Zuko, who kissed her cheek.

They continued walking until they reached the gardens. They were hardly surprised to see Sokka and Suki there, already feeding the turtle ducks. Suki was sitting on Sokka's lap.

"Hey guys," Katara said, sitting down with Zuko.

"Hey Katara, how was your day today?" Suki asked, handing Zuko and Katara some bread, which they gladly took.

Katara turned and smirked at Zuko, who looked at her with his eyes, begging her not to tell them anything.

"It was very, knowledgeable." She giggled, tossing bread into the pond.

Until dinner was ready, the two couples laughed and shared jokes as they fed the turtle-ducks. Sokka teased Katara on how she probably had eyes for Zuko since the South Pole when they first met. Katara got back at him by teasing Sokka about dressing up in a dress, just to please the Kyoshi Warrior. They ended up throwing bread at each other and having a small wrestling fight. It was fun, and it reminded Katara of the good times she has with her brother.

Dinner was one thing Katara was dreading. Since Zuko is the Fire Lord, he has to have dinner with his guests. Hakoda and Sakida, are apart of that 'guest' list.

It was quiet at first, the awkward silence making everyone feel weird. Zuko sat at the head of the table, Katara on his left, and Sokka on his right. Suki sat next to Sokka, Toph next to Katara. Hakoda and Sakida sat by each other, a few people down. Other important people like King Bumi, Master Piandao, and Jeong Jeong are sitting at the long dinner table as well.

"So some party last night huh?" Aang piped up, trying to make conversation. Katara shot a glare at him, making him quiet down.

"Well, I had a fun time with the other Kyoshi Warriors," Ty Lee chirped, smiling her happy self.

"Ty Lee, you have fun where ever you go," Mai muttered.

"No, I didn't have fun in that prison," Ty Lee turned her head away.

"Whatever." It was quiet after that.

"Katara, where'd you get that scratch on your arm?" Aang asked, pointing to Katara's left arm. There was a medium sized scratch, it has already started to scab over.

"Must've been when I dropped that vase this morning," Katara shrugged as if it's nothing.

"Well why'd you do that?" Toph asked sarcastically.

Katara frowned and looked at her plate.

"My dad yelled at me," She confessed. Two gasps came from the table, one of them being Sokka, and the other being her Gran-Gran.

"Hakoda, how dare you yell at my granddaughter," Kana scolded her son-in-law. Everyone turned to look at Hakoda.

"It wasn't on purpose-" He argued, defending himself.

"What do you mean it wasn't on purpose, you've never yelled at us," Sokka frowned.

"If she hadn't been ignoring the subject-"

"It doesn't matter, she's your _daughter_, never in her life have you raised your voice at her, and you're doing in now? Here? For something she didn't even do?" Sokka questioned his father, making everyone else in the room feel awkward.

"Sokka this is none of your business, this is between me and Kata-"

"No dad, I think this involves our family too, I mean, this decision you're making, most people talk to their family's before making such a choice." Katara interrupted, frowning. "But then again, you've been gone for two years, abandoning us. It would make sense if you don't consider us your children or mother-in-law anymore."

Everyone was quiet as Katara chewed her father out. Everyone's drink had frozen up due to Katara's anger.

"Now listen here young lady-" Hakoda frowned, preparing to punish her for talking in such a way. "if you _ever_, talk to _me_, or _anyone_ like that again-"

"You'll what? Yell at her some more?" Kana asked, stepping into her family's argument.

"I'll send her home with me," Hakoda ordered, making a mistake.

One by one, all the water in the room suddenly exploded, breaking everyone's glasses in their faces. Everyone was shocked to see the shaking waterbender, clenching her hands into fists. Her knuckles were starting to turn white.

"Hakoda," Katara addressed her father by his first name. "since the war has ended I have been dealing with whatever you throw at me. I've been able to take the beatings. . .but now, I'm finally going to put my foot down. I am not, I repeat, _not_, going to stand by as you waste your life on something that's not worth fighting for. I'm not going to be that weak little girl I was a year ago. You, are not the father I knew when mom was alive, and you certainly have never acted this way before. Mother would _hate_ you for what you've become."

Katara stood up, pushing her chair back, and turning to exit the room. She stopped by the door and hesitated before turning around and glaring at her father directly in the eyes.

"You can forget about calling me your daughter," She hissed. "I refuse to be _related_ to you."

She slammed the door, shaking the table and everything on it.

King Bumi snorted and ate some rock candy. "You must've really made her angry."

Sokka was about to go after his sister, but Toph stood up and slammed her fists on the table.

"Don't even think about going after her Snoozles! Sugar Queen needs her space! I'll go after her, she needs _girl_ talk. Suki, let's go." Toph turned for the door, Suki following after her.

Zuko, was really upset. Never had he seen Katara angry at something like that before. Well, there was those times when he had joined the group, and most of it was directed at him, but still. He hid his hands under the table, wanting to punch the chief for hurting Katara so much. Toph! Urgh! He wanted to go and comfort her, but Toph said she needs girl time. Maybe spending time with other girls will be better for her, as long as she's with someone instead of no one.

Zuko glanced at the slightly smiling woman next to Hakoda, Sakida. Agni he wanted to kill the woman, just to ease Katara's suffering, but he couldn't. He'd be honorable and let Katara have the pleasure of doing that task.

* * *

"Go _away_, Toph." Katara hissed, wanting to be alone for the night.

"No way, it's either us talking to you, or Snoozles," Toph crossed her arms. Suki followed close behind.

She'd prefer Zuko over everyone else, but she would like the company of a girl too.

"Fine," Katara agreed, opening the door to her bedroom. Her and Zuko sometimes trade off who's room they'll sleep in. To busy herself, Katara started fixing the bed, the broken vase had already been cleaned up.

Toph sat down on the couch with Suki by her side. The couch was by the balcony, which was on the right side of the room.

"So, Katara when do you plan on telling everyone about you and Sparky?" Toph smirked, knowing about the relationship.

"Jeez, how many people know about us?" Katara asked, staring at the Kyoshi Warrior, seeing if she told anyone. Suki shrugged, it not being her.

"I already knew for a while now, seeing how your guys' hearts run marathons when you see, hear, or think about each other." Toph said.

"I think it's weird because my grandmother and Pakku know now too." Katara fluffed her pillow.

"Really? How'd they find out?" Suki asked, interested.

"Well, t-they had *cough* walked in on Zuko and I. . .kissing." Katara blushed.

"Whoa," Toph's eyes widened in amusement. "way to go Katara, didn't know you had it in you." Toph and Suki giggled.

"Hey," Katara placed her hands on her hips. She crawled over the bed and sat down of the edge closest to the couch.

"This happened out of nowhere you know?" Suki asked, folding her hands in her lap. "Toph and Aang, Katara and Zuko. . ."

"Yeah, I always remembered Twinkletoes having eyes for you Sweetness," Toph shrugged, not bothered by the idea.

"Same here, I always thought you two would end up together, but I guess we were all wrong." Suki said.

"I mean, Aang's nice and all, but there's just something about Zuko that draws me toward him." Katara admitted.

Only Toph knew that Zuko was listening to their conversation right out side the door, but kept quiet.

"Like what?" Toph smirked, teasing the waterbender.

"I-I dunno," Katara blushed, hiding her face. "the way he's so nice, kind and caring, the way he firebends, his dark hair that falls over his beautiful golden eyes. . ."

Toph and Suki giggled while Zuko smirked from outside.

"Sounds like Katara is lovesick." Toph giggled again, holding her stomach.

"I don't see you talking about Aang like that," Katara retorted, getting back at the rough and tough earthbender.

"Well, Aang is different. He's cuter, funnier, childlike, energetic. . ." Toph blushed, smiling slightly.

"Since we're all talking about guys, I might as well say that if you look past all the meat and sarcasm, Sokka's really a romantic kinda person." Suki admitted.

"Snoozles? We are talking about the same guy right? The one who complains that Katara didn't make his food fast enough, the severely sexist pig?" Toph raised her eyebrows.

"It was _really_ bad when we first met Aang," Katara agreed.

The girls chatted about their boys, while Zuko listened from the door. The laughed and giggled, and it made Zuko happy to see Katara interacting with someone other that him and her brother and Suki. The girls ended up having a pillow fight, where Toph was at a disadvantage if someone threw it in the air. It wasn't until late when Toph and Suki departed and left Zuko sitting on the floor outside. Once they were gone, he stood up, and walked into Katara's room.

She was cleaning up all the pillows and things that were out of place, a huge smile crept on her face.

"I knew girl time would be good for you." Zuko smiled as he hugged the waterbender from behind. Her small laugh made his stomach turned.

"I bet you were killing yourself wanting to come inside," She teased, placing her hands over his, which were wrapped around her stomach.

"On the contrary, I was having a nice time listening to you go on, and on about how good looking I am while firebending." He smirked in her ear, making her shiver.

"Oh please, I just needed to say something to please Toph," Katara teased again, pulling out of his embrace and climbing into bed. She changed into her nightwear a long time ago.

"You're lying," He said, crossing his arms at her.

"Am I?" She tested, looking over her shoulder, smirking. She turned back around and snuggled into bed.

"Yes," Zuko's voice startled her, considering he was right behind her now. He grabbed her waist gently and turned her slightly so her could kiss her.

"Sparring tomorrow would definitely prove that theory," Katara murmured against his lips, placing her soft, tan hands on his face.

"Or enhance it," He chuckled, kissing her nose.

"You wish,"

"Really?"

"Yea," She smiled, preparing for the torment.

"I bet you wish I'd stop tickling you right now huh?" He asked, moving his hands down her arms.

"But you're not-"

She was interrupted by his hands tickling her waist, and she fell into a giggle fit. She was laughing and giggling so much, it made her sides hurt.

The young lovers played and teased, only making the fire within their love burn even brighter and hotter than ever.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, this is it! This is the chapter where things get serious! I loved writing this chapter. Hope you like, review please!**

**Disclaimer: Shush**

**Spoiler Alert: If any of you guys have any ideas on what game Sakida should play, let me know please!**

* * *

After last night, Hakoda didn't want to talk to Katara at all. In fact, he couldn't care less what she does or who she hangs out with. If she wanted to treat her father this way, so be it. If she refused to be related to him, fine by him.

But it was eating him alive knowing that Katara thought of him that way. All he wants is the best for his kids, is that so hard to ask?

He was a little confused when Katara didn't show up for breakfast, and he was even more suspicious when Zuko didn't show up either.

"Where's Zuko and Katara?" Hakoda asked, looking around the table.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph looked away and hid their faces like they knew something. Aang looked around and shrugged. Kana and Pakku exchanged a glance.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Miss Katara probably slept in late and my nephew has his council to deal with." Iroh reassured him.

He wasn't convinced.

After breakfast him and Sakida wandered the halls in search of his daughter.

"Why are you so worried?" She asked, pulling on his arm. "She said it herself, she doesn't want anything to do with you,"

"I know, but I have to know what's going on," He replied. "something's going on and I want to know."

They walked into an outside hallway, where it opens up to a stone floored courtyard. There, two people sparred, fire against water. Pale skin against tan skin. Man against woman.

"Why are those two sparring at this hour?" Sakida asked in disgust. Hakoda just watched in amazement at how good his daughter is at waterbending.

Katara did a back flip as Zuko send fireballs at her, dodging each attack. Hakoda witness his daughter send ice daggers at Zuko, who used his firebending to melt them. Katara froze all the water around them and used it to trip Zuko. Zuko fell hard on his back, wincing at the impact. Katara's expression softened when she saw Zuko's twisted face, and ran over to help. Only to realize that he was faking, and tackled her. He pinned her to the ground, his hands holding hers by her face, his body hovering over hers.

Hakoda was about to interject, when he watched Katara used her foot to waterbend a water rope around Zuko's waist and lift him up. Katara rolled over and pinned Zuko down, smiling in victory. She then did something that Hakoda was not expecting. She _kissed_ him! Right on the lips!

Hakoda was seething in anger, but Sakida was smiling viciously. This plan is going perfect for her, all she needs is a distraction. Something to take Katara away for a while. Seeing Hakoda in anger just might do that.

"Well?" Sakida asked, nudging her fiancé. "go get her, she's _kissing_ the _Fire_ _Lord_!"

Hakoda nodded, releasing Sakida and charging over to the couple.

* * *

"Gotcha," Zuko smiled down at her. He had just pinned her to the ground; winning the match.

Something cold and wet wrapped around his torso, lifting him up in the air and flipping him onto the ground. Another body crawled onto his and pinned him down.

"No," Katara smiled, shaking her head. "I got you now."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Sweat and water didn't taste good, but that didn't matter to them. They had been sparring for hours, only getting this chance to be by themselves. Only they weren't alone.

"Katara!" A deep and loud voice shouted.

Both benders shot their heads up and looked where Hakoda was speed walking towards them, Sakida was a few meters behind, smirking.

"Dad! I can explain-" Katara stood up and helped Zuko.

"No need, I saw everything," Hakoda reached out and grabbed Katara's wrist. "We're going back to the South Pole, this instant."

"No! Let me go!" Katara struggled against his hold, which only made Hakoda angrier.

"Chief Hakoda, please, let us explain-" Zuko was cut off by the man's seething anger.

"Explain what?" Hakoda stopped walking, but refused to let his daughter go. "How you guys lied to me about Katara being in danger?"

Katara used her waterbending to release the grip on her wrist. She then ran over to Zuko, who took her in his arms.

"No, Katara is still in danger-" Zuko was cut off again.

"Yeah," Hakoda scoffed. "in danger of becoming the Fire Lady."

"Dad stop! You don't understand!" Katara pleaded.

"Then tell me what I saw wasn't what it was supposed to be," Hakoda growled.

"I can't do that," Katara shook her head. She couldn't lie about loving Zuko, he was her world, everything she lived for.

"We're leaving," Hakoda reached out for Katara again, but she pressed herself closer to Zuko, who held her tighter. No way was anyone taking his Katara away.

"Just give me ten minutes to _explain_," Katara pressed, clenching her fists to Zuko's arms.

"Fine," Hakoda turned around and started walking back to his future wife. Zuko and Katara followed close behind, waiting until we were in the privacy of Katara's room before talking.

Something about the atmosphere made Zuko uneasy, like something bad was going to happen. He was looking all around him, trying to spot something he can't see.

"What's wrong?" Katara whispered to him, shivering at the coldness. She was in her under wrappings, while Zuko only had pants on.

Noticing the shiver, Zuko raised his body temperature to warm Katara up, and it worked.

"I just have an uneasy feeling in my gut," He whispered back, looking down at the waterbender still in his arms.

"Me too," Katara looked around, her eyebrows knitting together on her forehead.

Hearing commotion, Hakoda turned his head around to see his daughter and the Fire Lord still in each other's arms, holding onto each other for dear life.

Maybe he's wrong, maybe his daughter isn't in love. . .Oh who is he fooling? Not himself that's what. His daughter. . .is in love! With a firebender! The Fire Lord!

There's no doubt in his mind that on Katara's sixteenth birthday, Zuko will be asking for her hand in marriage.

Hakoda sighed, breaking the silence. Beside him, Sakida was putting her plan into action. She looked up, and spotted her Dai Lee agents hanging from the ceiling. Smirking, and slightly tilting her head, she gave the signal.

All the lights in the hallway went out at once, encasing the four warriors in complete darkness.

"Zuko!" Katara cried as she was ripped away from his body. Something hard hit her pressure points, making her arms and legs go numb. She tried waterbending, but failed.

"Katara!" Zuko's voice called for her. He wasn't doing any better. His chi was blocked and he couldn't bend. Something hard wrapped around his wrists, pinning him to the nearest wall. He tried fighting it, but he could break the hold.

Hakoda was knocked out by Sakida the moment the lights went out.

Katara turned and punched fists into the air, using her hand to hand combat on anything in her reach. Her wrist was then jerked to the side, and her arms were stretched out behind her.

"Zuko! Ah!" She screamed as she was hit on the head, knocking her out unconscious.

"No! Katara!" Zuko growled, using all his strength to break the earth cuffs off him. He ducked and dodged all the attacks, but then he too was knocked out after Sakida jammed her knife into Zuko's right arm.

Sakida stepped over his body, who is still alive, and cleaned off the blade. She walked over to Katara and nudged her head with her foot.

"People will be here soon, get her to the bunker and keep her locked up, and her chi blocked. Feed her and give her water while her hands are bound." Sakida ordered the Dai Lee agents. Two of them picked Katara's body up and threw it over one's shoulder.

"Shall we do anything else?" One soldier asked, collecting all the earth cuffs that were used in the fight.

"Keep her. . ." Sakida pondered before answering. "tortured."

The Dai Lee nodded before disappearing in the darkness with the unconscious waterbender.

After all the evidence was removed, Sakida laid down next to her fiancé, and pretended to be knocked out.

* * *

"Come on!" Toph shouted, running down the hall. "I know something's wrong!"

Her, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Pakku, Kana, Piandao, and King Bumi were all running down the hallways. Toph had felt something wrong with the vibrations, and knew Katara and Zuko were in trouble.

"Are you sure they're not just sparring?" Sokka asked, still concerned for his sister.

"I'm sure! I felt more than just two people." Toph grumbled, using her earthbending to find Katara and Zuko.

They rounded a corner, and skidded to a stop. Hakoda was passed out on the floor, Sakida right next to him. Zuko was lying on his stomach, blood pouring out of his upper arm.

Katara was no where in sight.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried, running over to his nephew. Pakku ran over to heal him.

Hakoda groaned, stirring in pain. Kana and Sokka aided to him, while Zuko was being helped by his uncle and Pakku.

"Zuko, please, tell us exactly what happened," Iroh begged, holding Zuko's other arm while Pakku waterbended around Zuko's cut.

Zuko groaned, holding his head, the images started to come back. "Everything went dark, I called out for Katara, but they blocked my chi. . ." Zuko opened his eyes wide before turning to face his uncle. "They took her! They kidnapped Katara!"

Zuko moved to stand up, but the pain in his head and his arm stopped him.

"We will get her back nephew, but now you must heal-"

"No! I won't rest until I find her-ugh!" Zuko hissed in agony.

"Zuko, you need to relax," Aang reassured. "Katara couldn't have gotten far, we'll find her."

Hakoda and Sakida had finally stood up, and now Hakoda was glaring at the young Fire Lord.

"Not in danger huh?" Hakoda hissed at the firebender sharply.

"I told you we were telling the truth," Zuko winced as Pakku and Kana started to wrap his wound in cloth.

"I'll have the palace guards begin the search," Piandao said as he turned around and ran towards the barracks.

"Just give him a chance Hakoda," Kana pleaded. "no one has ever loved our granddaughter as much as Zuko loves Katara,"

Aang's face was, despite the serious situation, really hilarious. His jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes popping out of his head.

"W-hat? When was I to know about this?" Aang stomped his foot.

"Calm down Twinkletoes, you're not that late," Toph shrugged.

"You knew?" Aang asked, looking around at everyone in the room. The only other person that didn't know was King Bumi, who shrugged.

"We all did, Katara didn't want our dad to know about them yet, Suki and I were the first to find out." Sokka shrugged.

Hakoda glanced around the room, feeling like all this is his fault. Maybe it is.

"I promised her," Zuko muttered, holding his arm and standing up. "I had promised Katara to protect her, and I failed."

"No you didn't Zuko," Sokka disagreed, walking up to him. "it's only been a few hours, maybe minutes, we'll find her."

Zuko looked up at Sokka's determined face, and relaxed a little.

"Uncle, call for the Council, I want everybody of high alert for any Dai Lee agents, or Katara." Zuko ordered.

"Dai Lee agents?" Toph, Aang, and Sokka all exclaimed at the same time.

"What are the Dai Lee doing here?" Toph asked, her eyebrows lifting up.

"Azula had brought some home after the defeat of Ba Sing Se, when she was supposed to be Fire Lord, she had banished them all." Zuko explained. "I don't know who's in charge of them now, but we'll find out soon enough."

"How did you know it was the Dai Lee if all the lights were out?" Aang asked.

"Their earth cuffs, they felt like the ones they used in Ba Sing Se before they captured me and threw me into the crystal catacombs." Zuko replied.

"The Dai Lee used those on us when we tried to talk to the Earth King," Aang said.

"Yeah, after Snoozles broke down his big fancy door," Toph added sarcastically.

"But what would the Dai Lee want with Katara?" Suki asked the big question.

No one could think of an answer. Why would the Dai Lee want Katara? What good is she to them? Who's in charge if the Dai Lee as of now?

Zuko had his suspicions, but he couldn't say them aloud. He needs to speak with his friends in private.

"I need to go talk to my councilors, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, I would like you all to attend this meeting as well," Zuko asked, trying not to say too much at the moment.

"Sure Zuko, we'll be there," Aang agreed, reaching out to take Toph's hand.

"Thank you, if you'll excuse me, I need to go change." Zuko said, turning to walk down the hallway, but not before glancing back at a confused and hurt chief of water tribe.

* * *

"My Lord," Ha-Neul greeted. He and the other councilmen sat in their seats as they waited for their Lord to be ready.

Zuko dressed in something comforting, and not his usual heavy robes and attire. He was just wearing a simple pair of pants, shirt and tunic. Sokka, Aang, Suki and Toph sat in the first four chairs at the long meeting table, while Zuko took the throne.

"I know you're all wondering why I've called you here for an emergency meeting." Zuko called out, his authority voice taking over.

"We heard it had something to do with the attack that happened early this morning," Wang said, referring to the rest of the council.

"Yes Wang, it is," Zuko nodded, sadly. Toph, Aang, and Sokka all stifled their laughter, giggling and holding their stomachs. "is something funny?"

"Oh nothing Sparky," Toph giggled, holding her stomach. "Wang is the name Snoozles used while we were traveling through the Fire Nation during the war."

"Wang, Wang Fire, nice to meet you," Sokka whipped out his beard and mustache, putting on on and mimicking the old voice he used. He held out his hand for the real Wang to take, but he didn't. Toph, Aang and now Suki all started laughing again. Even Zuko cracked a smile, despite the seriousness.

"No disrespect my Lord," Wang spoke, glaring at Sokka, who still held his hand out. "but can we please get on with the matter at hand?"

Zuko cleared his throat, getting Sokka's attention. "During the attack, one of our own was kidnapped;" He looked around the room. "Katara."

Gasps erupted through the room, excluding the four that already knew. Murmurs and conversation started between the men, some sharing nasty words and saying rude things about the waterbender.

"This is terrible!" One man shouted.

"How? She didn't belong here in the first place!"

"She should have stayed in the Water Tribe!"

"Women should be cooking, cleaning, and caring for children and husbands, not fighting in a war."

Zuko was upset, angry and furious that his council was talking about Katara this way. If it weren't for her, the war would still be going on, Ozai would rule the entire world!

"She's just a peasant from the Southern Water Tribe," Someone spoke in disgust.

Sokka was about to speak up and beat whoever said that, but Zuko beat him to it.

The flames around Zuko's throne flew up sky high, blinding everyone in the bright light and heat. Zuko's anger reached everyone, and they quieted down. Standing up, Zuko parted the flames apart and walked down the steps. He was in full Fire Lord mode now.

"_Princess _Katara of the Southern Water Tribe is a huge friend and ally to the Fire Nation. Her father, is _Chief_ Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Sword Master Prince Sokka is her brother. This royal family is a huge alliance to the Fire Nation. Anyone who thinks they are nothing but peasants, or useless, will speak _directly_ to _me_. Not only is Katara an ally, but she is my best friend," Zuko walked onto the table, noting how some people tensed as he passed by. "she will be treated with the same respect you would give me. If I hear anyone talking about her in such a disrespectful way, I'll have you thrown out of court and stripped of your wealth."

Argument immediately broke out, shouts of disagreement shot through the room.

"You can't do that!" "This is an outrage!"

"Enough!" Zuko shouted, spinning around really fast. "My word is final!"

Zuko's tone of voice scared everyone in the room. Sokka, Aang, Toph and Suki were surprised. Never had they heard Zuko talk to anyone in such a tone.

"I want every soldier on the look out for any Dai Lee agents, Katara, or any waterbenders. If they find something, they report directly to me. I want everyone on high alert. I want Katara found, and I want her found _now_."

* * *

So far, nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Katara couldn't be found. She just-vanished.

Zuko was going crazy. It's been three days. Three long, agonizing days. He's been training his butt off too, not resting nor eating since Katara was kidnapped. No sign of her, not a word. Zuko didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and it's been making his friends and Uncle worry.

Right now, he's in the training room, sparring with Aang and his firebending. He had beaten Aang about five times. Training swords with Sokka didn't help either, Zuko just won every time.

For the sixth time, Zuko flipped Aang over and beaten him. "Sorry," Zuko muttered, helping Aang up.

"It's okay," Aang replied. He watched Zuko get a drink and wrap a towel around his neck. Zuko's eyebrows were always frowning, they have been since Katara was taken from him. "you know we'll find Katara soon right?"

Zuko didn't look up, he continued glaring at the floor, his jaw clenching tightly.

"It's going to be okay Zuko," Sokka reassured, walking up and placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "we'll find her, unless she's already trying to escape."

The thought of her escaping had completely skipped his mind. But if she were to escape, wouldn't she have done it already? It's been three days.

"I feel useless," Zuko admitted, sitting down on one of the benches. "I'm just sitting here, doing nothing when I should be out looking for her."

"Where are you going to start?" Sokka asked skeptically. "She could be anywhere by now, and we don't have time to search the entire Fire Nation by hand. Sometimes it's just better to sit and wait for something to happen."

"I _can't_ sit and wait for something to happen, I need something to happen, and I need to do it _now_." Zuko pressed. He wanted Katara back in his arms so badly it hurt. He wanted to hug her and kiss her until they passed out. He wanted to caress her hair and face, and he wanted to feed the turtle ducks with her.

A messenger ran in the room, panting and breathing heavily. He held a small note in his hands.

Zuko stood, hoping for news about Katara.

"My Lord, a letter had arrived only for your eyes to see." The messenger panted. Zuko walked over the took the letter, opening it slowly. He made sure Aang nor Sokka could read it.

_Fire Lord Zuko, _

_It's been three days. Why have we not seen you here to save your precious waterbender? Is it because the feelings you feel for her are fake? Or is it because you have no idea where to look. Let's make a deal. I love games. I'll tell you where we're hiding, and you can come get your waterbender, but it comes with a price. Come alone, no friends, no allies. Just yourself. I'll let you see your lover, but pain will suffice. You have to play the game I have in mind, and if you win, you and Katara shall go home safely. If you lose, well, you can just say goodbye to your throne, nation, family, friends. . .and Katara. Forever._

At the bottom of the page, was where they were keeping Katara.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, new chapter! I love this chapter! Please! Please please please! If you have any ideas on the game Sakida should pull, (keep in mind it has to be given to Zuko, and if he fails, Katara gets hurt) Please, if you have any ideas, post a review or private message me.**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

"Zuko, come on, be reasonable," Sokka said, walking on Zuko's right flank, Aang on his left.

"I am being reasonable, I want Katara back and I'm going to get her," Zuko replied, determined.

"And walking into enemy territory is the way to do it?" Aang asked.

It wasn't really enemy territory, but Aang and Sokka don't know that. The real address was right underneath their noses. Literally. Remember that underground secret bunker Ozai used during the eclipse? Yeah, that's where they're keeping Katara.

"Going into enemy territory is the way to do what, Prince Zuko?" Iroh called from the royal tea room as they walked by.

The three boys turned and entered the room where Toph, Suki and Iroh were sitting around the Pai Sho table playing a round and drinking some tea.

"A letter was sent from whoever has Katara," Sokka said. "Zuko won't tell us where she is, only that he has to go get her, alone." Sokka crossed his arms and glared at Zuko.

"I see," Iroh placed one hand under his chin, while the other moved a lotus tile. "what exactly are you hoping to gain by traveling alone?"

"What do you mean? The letter said to come alone, and if I don't who knows what they could do to Katara." Zuko said.

"Or you could be walking right into a trap," Iroh eyed his nephew, who was starting to have second thoughts. "take my advice Prince Zuko, at least tell one of us where they are keeping her, and if you are not back in two weeks, we'll come looking for you."

Zuko never thought about walking into a trap, it didn't even pass his mind because he was preoccupied by the fact that he's going to get Katara back.

"All right," Zuko agreed, nodding his head.

* * *

He was all packed and ready to go. Over his usual outfit, he wore black covering, like the clothing he wore when he was helping Katara find her mother's killer. He had a bag full of food, first aid, and two blankets, just in case. Even though he wasn't traveling far, he didn't want to take any chances.

Zuko had told Toph where the secret hiding place was, and she swore not to tell anybody until they reached the two week limit. Zuko had two weeks to get in, play the game, and get him and Katara out safely.

Strapping his duo swords across his back, Zuko set out to the dining room, where everyone was quietly having their evening meal.

"You're leaving already?" Iroh asked, looking up from his tea when Zuko entered the room.

Hakoda looked up, and glared. He wasn't pleased that the Fire Lord was going to rescue _his_ daughter.

"The sooner I get her back, the faster I can put this threat behind me." Zuko replied, stuffing some more food into his bag.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come?" Aang asked.

"Leave Sparky to his business, he needs to rescue Sweetness and his honor." Toph remarked sarcastically.

Zuko glared at the young earthbender, even though she couldn't see it. She was right, after all, it was his business to keep Katara safe and he failed. He lost Katara and the little honor he had with her, now it's his duty to get them both back.

"Zuko can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked, waving his hand, motioning for Zuko to follow him.

When they were out of hearing distance, Sokka turned, his expression was of grief. Zuko suspected that Sokka would be talking this harder than the others, Katara is his sister after all, they've been though a lot together.

"She's my sister Zuko, bring her home safely." Sokka pleaded with a stern voice. Holding out his arm, Sokka waited for Zuko to take it.

And he did. Grasping the water tribe warrior's forearm, he promised. "I wouldn't do it any other way," It was Water Tribe tradition for two men to greet, farewell, and promise by grasping each other's forearms.

"Good, otherwise I'd have to kill you," Sokka stared right into Zuko's eyes, before loosening up and laughing in his face. "Just messing with you,"

"Right," Zuko replied, uneasy.

"Believe me Zuko," Sokka released his arm, throwing his own around Zuko's shoulders. "when I found out about you and my sister, I already thought of you as part of the family, but I'm not sure about my father, he's the one you should really talk to."

"I plan to," Zuko nodded. "when I return with Katara, I plan on telling everyone about us, no more hiding."

"That's a bold move Zuko," Sokka released his arm and looked at the Fire Lord. "just think about all the rebellion and disagreement the Fire Nation will have towards the _Fire_ Lord having a waterbender as a girlfriend."

"I don't care," Zuko argued. "I've waited long enough to tell everyone and I do not wish to wait any longer."

"I'm glad Katara has you," Sokka smiled, but then it faded. "or has _had_ you I guess, if she's. . .n-not dead. . .already,"

"She's alive, they would have to if they want to get to me," Zuko frowned.

Katara couldn't be dead, she had to be alive. If they wanted to lure in Zuko, they would have to keep Katara alive.

"And no one can do _that_," A girl's voice shouted from behind. The two boys turned to see Toph walking towards them, a grin on her face.

"What are you doing Toph?" Sokka asked, suspicious of her.

"I'm saying my farewells to Zuko," She replied innocently. She walked up and punched Zuko's arm.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his arm. At least it was his left arm and not his right, which was still injured from the fight.

"That's how I saw goodbye," Toph shrugged.

* * *

After all the farewells, Zuko started to make his way to the secret bunker. The entrance to it was in a secret prison cell, which was hidden behind a wall of bricks.

The hallways were dark and erie, it's been a while since Zuko's been down here. The last time, he was confronting his father about joining the Avatar. Best choice he's made in his seventeen years of life.

_I swear, the moment I have Katara back, I am never, _ever_ letting her go; _Zuko promised himself and Katara.

The main entrance to the bunker was coming up, and Zuko needed to hide his belongings before _they_ take them.

Stuffing his bag and his duo swords behind a huge rock, Zuko stood and faced the big door. Taking a deep breath, He shoved the door aside, the door that leads to the throne room, where he had confronted his father a long time ago.

There, in his father's place, sat a woman, dressed in black and red. It was a black kimono, red dragon detail and trimming. Upon her face stood a mask, one covered in white with pitch black eyes and full red lips. Red and black swirls also covered the sides of the mask, the cheek and forehead. The woman sat back, and crossed her legs. Dai Lee agents stood in a defensive line in front of her.

"So," She spoke, her voice soft and delicate. "you decided to show up?"

"Where is Katara?" Zuko demanded right away.

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "So quick to get what he wants, what he _desires_."

"Where. Is. She." Zuko gritted between his teeth.

The woman sat up straight, and snapped her fingers. In a flash, two Dai Lee agents dropped down next to him and trapped Zuko's hands and feet in earth cuffs. He didn't bother fighting them, he already saw it coming.

The masked woman stood, walking down to where Zuko was forced to his knees. Zuko tensed, he didn't want her anywhere near him. Clapping her hands together twice, she turned and ordered two Dai Lee agents to do something.

"Fetch the girl," She ordered, walking back to her place on the throne. Sitting down and crossing her legs again, the woman rested her head on her hand, while her arm was resting on the arm rest. Zuko noticed that when she talked, her lips didn't move, but it _was_ a mask.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door, and the sound of chains jangling around someone's frail body. Katara struggled against the agents bringing her in. She was still dressed in her under wrappings, but Zuko noticed they were torn and bloody.

_No_; his mind screamed, _they've been torturing her!_

Bruises and cuts covered Katara's arms and legs, her back was bare though. Some of the wounds were fresh, some where a few days old.

The moment Katara looked up, her eyes met Zuko's, and she started struggling against the chains again, but she was trying to go to Zuko, who also started struggling to get to her.

The woman rolled her eyes at the two pathetic benders. "Now that you're here, you can make up for all the torture you put this poor Katara in," The woman walked down the few steps towards Katara, who tensed when she neared.

The woman raised her hand and caressed Katara's brown hair.

"Get your hands off of me!" Katara hissed, flinching away.

Zuko almost smiled at her bravery and rebellion. _Almost._ He probably would have if the woman hadn't slapped Katara on the face right afterwards.

"Katara!" Zuko fought against the cuffs.

"Now the fun begins," The woman laughed. She turned, and walked up to the throne to pull something from behind it.

It was a whip.

Zuko's eyes widened as far as they go in shock, and fear. Noticing the woman's gesture, the Dai Lee moved Katara into the center of the room, making Katara face Zuko directly.

The masked woman stood behind Katara, and moved the hair from Katara's back. Katara was scared, she stared into Zuko's eyes, begging him to help her.

Katara screamed and threw her head up as the whip came into contact with her skin.

* * *

**I didn't go too far did I? Please tell me if I did! Because I have a few ideas for the games, and it gets a little violent.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me how i did!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, new chapter. The next one will have the games. I promise. Please review! I have LOVED ALL of the reviews you guys have given me! It keeps me going!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Katara!" Zuko shouted, thrashing around in the cuffs. The woman had just whipped Katara on the back, which was now burning with agonizing pain.

"Quiet fool!" The woman hissed at him as she whipped Katara's back again and again.

Katara's screams turned into hisses and grunts. She refused to let this woman get the best of her, no matter how much blood she was spilling.

"Stop!" Zuko ordered, bowing his head. He couldn't bare watching Katara get hurt anymore.

"Aw, can't bare the pain anymore?" The woman teased. "Even though it's your _girlfriend_ getting the punishment?"

"What did we do wrong?" Zuko begged.

"You mean you don't _know_?" The woman baited. Zuko looked at her as if she was trying to remind them of something, but he couldn't remember a single thing he has done wrong.

Standing straight, the woman took a step back. "Get them out of my sight." She hissed.

Dai Lee agents surrounded the two, picking them up and carrying them back to the hand made prison cells made from earth. There was two cells made, metal bars connecting them.

Throwing Zuko into one cell, and Katara into another, they locked them up, taking off their cuffs and chains.

Unfortunately for Katara, she was thrown onto her back, causing even more pain for her. Immediately, Zuko crawled over to the metal bars separating them, holding the bars in his hands.

"Katara," He whispered. She laid still on her back, her leg was bent the wrong way and her hair was sprawled all around her head. "Katara please, can you hear me?"

She stirred, her body aching everywhere. She could hear her name be called, but she couldn't move, it hurt too much.

"Katara, I beg of you, please wake up." Zuko begged, dropping his head low. "I don't know if I can live without you.

He didn't see nor hear Katara get up and crawl over to where Zuko sat on his knees, his head low. Reaching through the tiny space, she placed her hands on Zuko's cheeks and kiss his forehead.

Blinking back tears, Zuko quickly looked up to see the smiling face of the waterbender he has come to love and care deeply for.

"Thank you for coming after me," She whispered.

"If I had known where they were keeping you, I would have come sooner." Zuko admitted.

"It's fine, really," Katara reassured him.

Zuko instantly crushed his lips to hers, surprising her for a split second before kissing him back.

"H-how much. . .did they. . ." Zuko tried to speak, but his voice cracked and he closed his eyes.

"Hurt me?" Katara asked for him. After he nodded, she answered. "It wasn't anything I haven't suffered before. Maybe a few burns, but it's nothing major. I think they were saving the whipping until you came."

Zuko shivered. It was his fault she got hurt. He wasn't strong enough to protect her.

"Can you heal yourself?" Zuko asked, looking up into her eyes.

Shaking her head, Katara sniffed and wiped her wet eyes. "They blocked my chi so much I won't be able to waterbend for at least a month."

Reaching up and wiping her tears, Zuko tried to kiss her again. "Please don't cry, it hurt to see you in pain."

"These are tears of relief Zuko," Katara laughed once without humor. "I'm just so relieved you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I couldn't eat nor sleep, I trained the entire time you were gone. I'm so sorry this happened." Zuko apologized.

"You're forgiven,"

"No, how can you forgive me so easily? I failed you and your father, and Sokka, and Aang. . ." Zuko shook his head, coughing out the thickness in his throat.

"No, Zuko, you are not the man you used to be. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you ever used to be." Katara smiled at him.

Zuko chuckled. "Uncle said the same thing in Ba Sing Se."

"You learn a lot from hundreds of Pai Sho games with him," Katara giggled.

"I really wish these bars were gone," Zuko and Katara looked at each other in the eyes. "I really want to hug you."

Katara smiled, leaning her head against the bars. She was holding both of Zuko's hands in hers. Zuko also leaned his head against the bars, closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Katara began to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

"Where did you learn that?" Zuko asked, sitting up when Katara was done.

"My mother taught it to me," Katara replied, raising one hand to touch her mothers necklace. "it's an old Water Tribe song that has been sung to children for the past 100 years."

"During the war," Zuko murmured, his voice soothing.

"Yes," Katara admitted, looking down at their hands, fiddling with his fingers. "it was written about the war. It was to bring hope back into the world. The sun going down means that the firebenders aren't as powerful as they were when the sun is up, meaning waterbenders have more control. Everything's on fire means that the firebenders are winning the battle, and the war is still raging on." Katara paused, thinking about her home. "Our tribe, has this tradition. . .where we all watch the sun go down together. It lets us know that we survived another day, and we still have hope for a better tomorrow."

Zuko was quiet as he listened to the short history lesson. It was a song, about his people killing hers. It was a song about death and hope, safety and protection all at the same time.

"I feel as if this is all my fault," Zuko sighed, lowering his head to avoid Katara's eyes.

"No Zu-"

"Shh. . ." Zuko murmured. "forget what I said, just try and get some sleep. You'll need your strength."

Katara smiled at that last sentence. He said the exact same thing on their journey to find the man that killed Katara's mother. Only then she blew it off and claimed she had enough strength. This time, she'll take up on that offer."

"You don't need to worry about my strength," Katara yawned. "sleep will replenish it."

Zuko chuckled and tightened his hands around Katara's.

This is why he fell in love with her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Yes, I used Uncle Iroh's old quotes, I will be using more, just wait. Please review. I also hope you noticed that i used the Safe and Sound lyrics from Taylor Swift. I don't own that either. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Guess what guys? The games begin! Yeah, hope you guys like it! Please review! Tell me how day 1 went. *Smiley face* I know this is kind of quick, but oh well. **

**Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?**

* * *

**~*The Games Begin*~**

**Test 1: The candle.**

* * *

"Let's go, get up!" A voice shouted at Zuko.

Stirring in his sleep, Zuko slowly opened his eyes to an empty prison cell. For a moment he forgot where he was, but then all the memories flooded through his head all at once.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked when he sat up. Katara was no where in sight.

"You'll see her soon enough, now let's go!" The Dai Lee barked again.

"Where. Is. Katara." Zuko gritted through his teeth.

The Dai Lee agent was about to beat him senseless, when another agent burst through the door.

"She wants him to wear this." He threw a bundle of clothing at Zuko, who barely had enough time to catch it, but he did.

"Hurry up," The first agent ordered, walking out and closing the door.

The bundle of clothes were his old Agni Kai uniforms. How did that woman get a hold of these? Why did she want him to where his old training clothes anyway?

Ignoring his confusion, he quickly changed into the uniform and brushed the hair from his eyes. Determination plastered across his face as he banged on the door. A Dai Lee agent opened the door and raised his eyebrow before frowning and grabbing Zuko's shoulder.

Baggy pants and no shirt. Yeah, because that's what you wear when you're 100 feet underneath the ground.

Walking down hallways after hallway, Zuko wondered if these agents knew where they were going. He was about to interject, when they reached a door and shoved it open.

Being shoved inside, Zuko quickly looked around and took in the view. They entered a large cave, similar to the crystal catacombs underneath Ba Sing Se. One one side, was a large cage that was placed on the ground, a stone table was inside it. On the other side, two tables stood about 20 feet apart, separated by a pit full of spikes. They reminded Zuko of the time him and Aang traveled to the Sun Warriors civilization. The entire place was booby-trapped.

One of the tables, near the far wall, stood a measly candle, unlit. The other table laid spark rocks and sticks, a bow and arrow, and a small animal which was curled up into a ball, asleep.

A balcony was perched in the middle on the room on the far wall, the masked woman sitting in what looked like a small throne, guarded by two Dai Lee agents.

"Welcome Zuko," The woman announced loudly. Zuko's eyes were preoccupied by the six other women in white being led into the large cage with the stone table inside. "these lovely ladies from the asylum agreed to help me with this. . .test."

Zuko wanted to hurt this woman badly. He still hasn't seen Katara since last night. Before he could continue though, his thoughts were interrupted by the masked monster.

"You know, being locked up for more than five years," The woman raised her hand and examined her fingernails. "with no hygiene, no sanitation, no cleanliness, you start to grow your own deadly weapons."

She was referring to the girl's nails. They had to be long, possibly razor sharp. What does this witch have in mind?

"Bring her in." You could feel the grin in the woman's voice.

Doors opened to agents dragging a struggling Katara in. Her hands and feet were attached to chains, the other ends were cuffs, waiting to be latched onto something.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, eyeing her love across the room. She wanted to run into his arms, but the chains around her hands and feet restrained her from doing so.

The two agents that brought her in, opened the cage doors and forced Katara to lay down on the stone table. The ends of the chains were long enough to attach themselves to the cage bars. She couldn't pull her arms or legs close to her. The six insane female's just grinned, waiting for the approval for attack.

"For the first challenge, you must stay behind the table and use what's in front of you to light the candle on the other side." The woman stood, pointing and ordering the agents that held Zuko to bring him to the table with the weird objects. "These lovely women agreed to lend me their nails for this task. Fail to complete the task will end in severe suffering."

The woman looked at the cage, and nodded. That's when all hell broke loose.

The six women went right to work, using their fingernails to rip apart Katara's beautiful skin, or it used to be, four days ago. Her arms and legs, blood spilling quickly.

Screams echoed through the room, deafening everyone who heard it.

"Katara!" Zuko tried to stop the torture, but he couldn't take a step before restraints stopped him.

_Just hurry up and complete the task;_ Zuko told himself. _Then you can get Katara out safely, or at least before they reach a vein._

Shaking the horrible image out of his head, Zuko went right to work.

How is he supposed to use spark rocks and sticks to light a candle twenty feet away? There isn't even enough sticks to cover the long distance, let alone get a flaming one over the candle long enough to light it.

So that theory is out of the question, what else?

The small bundle, or animal, moved so it's head could look up and examine Zuko. It was a Dragon Fly. They were know to be found in the Earth Kingdom, and they could breath fire.

Gently picking up the animal, Zuko pointed his face towards his own, and looked the animal dead in the eye.

"Go light the candle for me." Zuko ordered, pointing to the candle.

Of course, the animal just blinked before yawning. This was getting him no where and Katara's screams were getting more and more desperate.

_I'm running out of time._

Placing the animal aside, Zuko studied the table of objects with a stern look on his face. Picking up the spark rocks and arrows, Zuko lit the end of the arrow and readied the bow with it.

Zuko was only skilled in a few things, and archery wasn't one of them.

_I have to try._

Lifting the bow up and pulling the arrow back to his face, Zuko alined the arrow with the candle tip, and took a deep breath.

He fired.

Yes! He lit the candle!

NO! The candle blew out just as fast as it came. Dammit all! Throwing the weapon aside, Zuko lifted his foot to kick the table in anger.

"What kind of test is this?" Zuko demanded at the masked figure.

Of course, she said nothing.

Zuko fell to his knees in despair. He failed Katara, _again_! Her screams couldn't be zoned out, in fact, it only made it worse.

_I'm a failure._

_No Zuko, you are not; _a familiar voice shot through his head. He knew that voice anywhere.

Lifting his head up and glancing around, no, he couldn't have heard it. It was impossible.

A memory surfaced through his head, memories of the North Pole siege.

_"Don't forget your breath of fire, it could save your live out there!"_

There is was again! It was his uncle! But how? That sentence repeated itself in his head over and over again, trying to tell him hints, clues to success.

_They blocked my chi so much I won't be able to waterbend for at least a month; _Katara's voice echoed through his mind.

_Won't be able to waterbend for at least a month._

_Able to waterbend._

_Waterbend._

_Bend._

_Bend._

_Bend! Firebending! Of course!_

Feeling stupid, Zuko got to his feet and stepped as close as he could to the candle.

Curious, the woman sat up in her chair, demanding to know what the young lord was thinking of.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Zuko collected as much heat in his body as possible, then all at once, releasing it towards the candle.

All that was left of the burst, was a nicely lit candle, none of the wax had melted.

Smirking, Zuko turned to the stunned masked woman. "Seems like I won, now let Katara go."

Growling underneath the cover, the woman stood and raised her hand, ordering the six women to stop, and they did, leaving Katara breathing heavily and exhausted.

"Very well, congratulations," The woman clapped once, and the Dai Lee dragged a weak waterbender to the Fire Lord.

Once he touched her, he held onto her for dear life.

"I am so, so sorry Katara," He whispered in her ear, begging for forgiveness.

"Take them back to their cell," The woman departed, leaving the silent firebender to cry into his lover's hair.

Back in the protection of the prison cell, they were allowed to share a cell, just for the night.

Zuko didn't waste a single minute of it. Using his old clothes and some of the water they were given, he started to clean Katara's fresh open wounds.

She was covered in small cuts and scrapes. The dirty fingernails might have cause infection if Zuko weren't cleaning the wounds right now.

"Zuko, you did it." Katara weakly smiled as Zuko wrapped her arm up in his old shirt.

"Yes, I am so sorry Katara, I tried to stop it as fast as I could but-"

"Shh, no need to apologize, you are forgiven."

"How can you forgive so easily?" He asked her.

"It's easier to forgive, than to forget." And with that her eyes closed in exhaustion and drowsiness.

Zuko thought about today's events, only to hope and pray to the spirits that luck would be on their side.

* * *

** Please review! I love all of them so far! Thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, I got lazy and a little bit of writer's block, but I've got a new chapter here for you! I've also got a few announcements I wanna say:

1.) If you would please, go to my profile and click on the links to my twitter and facebook page, i'd love to have you like and follow me!

2.) In this chapter, I was originally going to have three tests, but i'm lazy and I want Z/K to be back at the palace already. it might, might not be a while before another chapter to come out.

3.) I've also been thinking about writing more Zuko/Katara fanfictions and I've got two that I've already started writing. If you do want to read it, or at least know more, let me know! I'll publish the story and you guys can read it!

Thanks everyone for all the support and I love the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ATLA or LOK. Thank you. . . jerks. THANKS FOR RUBBING IT IN MY FACES WHOLE! Jk :)

* * *

Two days have passed since the first test. Katara has been healing as fast as she can, but still weak.

"I've been thinking lately," Zuko spoke. Him and Katara were snuggled close to each other, still in the same cell. Katara's head rested in his chest while his arms circled her waist.

"About?" Katara traced tiny circles into his chest, smooth as it was.

"Well, before I set out to find you, Sokka had pulled me aside to talk," Katara lifted her head to gaze into Zuko's eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"I had told him I plan on telling everyone about our relationship, no more hiding." Zuko smiled down at her.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, concerned. "Almost everyone we know, knows about us by now."

"Not the Fire Nation, not my council." Zuko said, squeezing her closer to her.

"You'd tell the Fire Nation that you're dating a waterbender?" She sat up, shrugging out of his grip.

"Yes, I have nothing to hide from my subjects." He replied. Katara looked aside, worry crossed over her facial features. "What? What's wrong?"

Katara gazed back up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "What if they don't accept me? What if they hate and despise me?"

Zuko shook his head. "They won't, and if they do, they'll just have to talk to me." Katara smiled, reached up, and kissed his lips.

"I love you," She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," Zuko kissed her again, only to be interrupted by the cell door opening and closing.

A Dai Li agent stepped forward with his hands behind his back. "It's time for the second test."

Exchanging an uneasy glance, Zuko slowly wrapped his arms tightly around Katara's torso, burrowing his nose into her neck, he refused to stand up.

"Unless you want your girl to die, _firebender_, I suggest you get up, _now_." The Dai Li hissed.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko released Katara, but only a little because he refused to let go of her. Standing, they followed the Dai Li agent out into the hallway.

Holding onto Zuko, Katara shivered at the coldness. "What do you think will happen this time?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I'm sure we can take it." Zuko smiled a little bit, looking down at her.

"As long as we are together," Katara also smiled at him, leaning up and kissing his jawline.

"We're here," A Dai Li announced, grabbing Katara's arm and ripping her from Zuko's grasp.

"Let her go," Zuko demanded, almost getting into a firebending stance. The agent that grabbed her held a dagger to her neck, tempting him.

"She's needed for something else," The agent nearly smirked. "You'll see her soon enough."

Then they proceeded into the next room, where the first test took place. Zuko and another agent waited outside for the masked woman to get ready.

When she was, Zuko was allowed to enter, but he wan't expecting what he saw.

The entire room was changed into an arena, a fighting arena. A cage was to the side which held Katara in it, but nothing else seemed to be with her.

The masked woman stood on the opposite side of Zuko, across the arena. Instead of a dress, she wore black pants that stopped just under her knees. She wore a tight shirt and the sleeves barely covered her shoulders. She wore no shoes, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a different mask, one that just covered her nose and eyes, a silvery gold color.

"What is all of this?" Zuko asked, looking around. He noticed there was a rack of weapons between the arena and the cage that held Katara.

"This is me getting straight to the point, Fire Lord Zuko." The woman hissed. "I was going to put you through two more challenges before I fought with you, but I'm skipping all of that and getting right down to the point where I kill you."

"How are you supposed to do that?" Zuko tested her, hitting her supposed weak points; if she had any. "I'm a firebender, and a swords fighter."

"You seem to underestimate my power Fire Lord," The woman barked. "I am more powerful that anyone you have encountered; I am even more powerful and deadlier than the Avatar himself."

"That's impossible!" Katara shrieked from the cage. "Aang is a master bender of all of the elements! How can someone be more powerful than that?"

"Quiet fool!" The woman shouted at her. "You have no idea who I really am, or what powers I possess."

"Then why don't you take off that mask and show me," Zuko pressed, crossing his arms.

"Because if I do," The woman replied calmer. "it will ruin two years of hard work to make sure my plans go right and smoothly."

"Your plans to do what, exactly?" Zuko asked. This woman reminded him a lot of Sakida, for some odd reason.

"That is for me to know, and for you to never find out!" The masked woman screeched as she twisted her arms and a purple liquid sprayed out. She aimed the strange liquid towards Katara, and in a quick snap*, Katara screamed and fell backwards as the purple substance started to sink into her skin.

It burned, acidly. It was like gulping hot magma down her throat, only it was in her veins, and it was still burning. Screaming and throwing her arm around didn't help, in fact it only made it worse. Looking up at Zuko's face, Katara knew he was just as afraid as she was.

"What is that?" Zuko demanded at the evil woman, who only laughed at him.

"Poison. It only gives your precious Katara a few hours to live. Defeat me, and I'll let you go. Lose, and Katara's death will only be the first of millions soon to come." The masked demon grinned underneath her cover.

Who is this unknown devil?

* * *

Review! :3


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, new chapter. BAM! What was that? It was just my super cool, maybe surprisingly surprise in this chapter. I know, I'm so lame. :/ ANYWAYS. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: You know how it works.**

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been there, but it felt like hours. The pain didn't go away, rather, it increased. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Zuko was struggling to keep his footing as he fought the woman who hurt the only person her ever loved.

He fought with a pair of duo swords, one that he had chosen off the rack. He wasn't allowed to use his bending, but he didn't need to. He was equally matched. This woman wouldn't give up, and she certainly didn't seem afraid either.

He knew Katara was slowly dying from the inside and he needed to hurry and beat his opponent so he can get his love to safety.

"What? Aren't you a bender?" Zuko taunted when he threw the woman backwards. "Or is all of that talk about being more powerful than the Avatar a lie?"

The woman brought her legs up and kicked them outward, using the momentum to stand up straight. Twisting her body, she swirled her way to Zuko, bringing out her sword and attempting to slash Zuko's neck with it. Missing, she screamed as she repeatedly tried to attack her enemy. She figured she was going to lose, but she also refused to give up until her heart stopped beating.

The woman ducked out of the way as Zuko's swords twisted around her head. She needed a distraction, something to divert his eyes.

She smiled evilly as she ducked and rolled closer to Katara's cage. Calling to her strange purple liquid, she bent it around Katara's wrists and held her up. The woman knew how to control whether or not the poison can go into her prey or not.

She chuckled as Zuko skidded to a halt in front of her, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "You wouldn't want something to happen to your love, would you Zuko?"

Zuko swallowed as the woman slowly released Katara. He noticed Katara had her eyed open the whole time, in fear.

Never again will **_ANYONE_** hurt his Katara anymore.

Closing his eyes and taking the deepest breath he could hold into his lungs, Zuko called upon the yin and yang energies inside of him. Feeling something twisting in the pit of his stomach, he concentrated on separating the positive and negative energies. He could literally _feel_ the imbalance in his stomach, he wanted to puke. Slowly guiding his hands and arms around, he guided the heat and energy to his hands and fingertips, and when the moment came-

Zuko shot the lightning out of his fingertips and aimed it towards the masked demon.

Due to the impact, she flew to the back wall, crashing unconscious when her head hit the hard rock. Rocks fell after her when she crashed to the floor.

Wasting no time, Zuko once again separated and guided the energy to his fingertips to crash against the metal cage. A small, but large enough hole was formed and Zuko ran through it to grab hold of Katara. It wasn't until he ran running down the hallway when Katara spoke to him.

"Zuko," She coughed, weak from the poison. "did you just. . .bend lightning?" Her bright blue eyes looked up at him in concern and admiration.

"Let's talk about it later," He answered, bursting through the door into the throne room, and then exiting through another door that led into the dirt labyrinths. "I need to get you to the palace."

Katara nodded and rested her head against Zuko's shoulder while he continued running. She could tell they were underground, judging by the dirt walls and ceilings.

Zuko slowed down as he found the rock where he hid his stuff. Throwing the bed over his shoulder, he continued to make his way to the secret prison cell.

Katara wasn't the only one running out of energy. Zuko had a large cut across his back, but he could barely feel it. He needed to get Katara safe first.

Opening the door to the hidden cell, Zuko stepped through and raced upstairs to the palace.

* * *

It was dinner time in the palace, but no one was eating very much of it. They were all too worried about Zuko and Katara, and whether or not they're safe.

Toph was getting a little suspicious about a certain woman. Sakida. Toph's noticed someone sneaking around at certain points in the day, and now Sakida is no where to be found.

Hakoda claims she's not feeling well, so he insisted she stay in bed. He didn't want his bride-to-be getting too hurt.

Toph was listening to Iroh and Pakku talking about tea brands, when she suddenly felt the familiar footsteps and heartbeat of her second favorite firebender.

"They're back!" Toph stood, running out into the hallway. It took two seconds for Sokka, Aang and Suki to follow her, and five seconds for the adults to comprehend what she said before following her.

Racing down the hallway, Toph noticed Zuko was carrying Katara, and that her heartbeat was weak.

"There they are!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing to Zuko who was walking towards them.

Collapsing to his knees, Zuko handed Katara over to his brother. "Get her to the infirmary, she's been poisoned. She only has a few hours, maybe minutes." Then he collapsed all together, falling on his chest.

While Sokka carried Katara, Aang and Toph wrapped Zuko's arms around their necks and carried them to the infirmary, where the rest of the adults were waiting.

* * *

Zuko woke to an aching pain in his back. He groaned when he attempted to sit up, but the pain hurt too much. He looked around, he seemed to be in the royal infirmary in the palace.

Katara was resting in the bed next to him, her skin tone a little paler than usual. She was dressed in a simple white, baggy gown that all patients wore in the infirmary.

He also noticed a few vile's of a green substance next to Katara's hospital bed, he assumed it was her medicine for the poison.

Before he could register what happened, the door opened and his Uncle and Pakku entered.

"Prince Zuko, you are awake!" Iroh cried, making his way over to his nephew's bed.

"How long was I out?" He asked, rubbing his eye of sleeping sand.

"Only for a day, but we think Katara might be out for a while longer." Pakku answered, gathering water in his hands and going over Katara's arms and legs, healing them with his glowing water. The scratches and cuts were almost gone, but they could still be seen.

That was when Hakoda, Sokka, Kanna, Aang and Toph walked in, Suki following close behind.

"How could you let, this-" Hakoda gestured angrily to his daughter lying still on the bed. "happen! You were told to protect her!"

"Dad! Zuko tried his best, he got injured in the process." Sokka defended the young lord. "How did you escape anyway?"

Iroh poured himself and Pakku some tea, and was about to drink it, but he waited for his nephew to speak.

"The woman who captured us wanted to fight me right away, so as a distraction, I bent lightning at her." Zuko answered.

Iroh dropped his teacup and it shattered across the floor. Everyone looked at Iroh, who was staring at Zuko with the most shocked expression anyone has ever seen on the old man.

"You finally overcame the turmoil inside of you?" Iroh asked, his voice whispering.

"I guess so if that means I was able to lightning bend." Zuko shrugged, but then stopped because it pulled at the stitches across his back.

"You haven't been able to bend lightning before?" Toph asked, joining in the conversation.

"No, Uncle tried to teach me while we were in exile, but it kept blowing up in my face." Zuko frowned and crossed his arms.

"Azula was able to bend lightning at the early age of ten, she was prodigy borne." Iroh explained.

"Everything came easy for her," Zuko mumbled, turning his head away and closing his eyes.

"Katara and Aang were kind of the same way when Aang began his waterbending." Sokka said. "Aang was able to get the move on the first try, when it took Katara to perfect it, and she was on her own, she didn't have a teacher."

Everyone looked at Katara's frail body, wishing she would hurry and wake up.


	19. Note 2

**I apologize, this isn't a new chapter. It seems to me that I'm a terrible writer with bad plot line, use of characters, and grammar/spelling/punctuation. This entire chapter is just a reply to all the complaints I got overnight.**

**This mysterious person spent 5 comments writing 56 complains about all the wrongs i have written in the first 5 chapters of this story. It ticked me off pretty well. I don't write this so you guys can criticize it badly. I just write this to get it out of my head. I don't need to continue writing, because I do have other things I can be doing. So, in those complaints I've noticed some things that you guys might have been curious about too, so that's why i created this note, so you guys can see if any of them answer your questions.**

**I do not take bed reviews kindly, and I'm sorry if I turn out to be a little rude and jerky in this note. My bad. I also usually blow off bad reviews and comments about my stories, and just leave them alone, but this one really ticked me off. So here you go.**

* * *

You haven't read all of the story, because it isn't finished. You have no idea what I'm planning on doing.

How would you know about Water Tribe laws? It said nothing in the show, and plenty of other people are making up laws. It's the whole point of a fan_fiction_?

This is a Zutara story, she's going to be with Zuko. Not Aang. Telling her father that his girlfriend is evil isn't something he wants to hear from his daughter. He most likely wouldn't believe her.

What the heck does "chunky writing" even mean? It's my story I'll do what I want.

The difference between those two "Would you rather" is just a simple capitalization mistake, maybe that's how it was written, who cares? I type fast and it doesn't auto correct quotations.

He's the Avatar, he's moving around a lot, fufilling his Avatar duties. So what if I want Katara to stay with Zuko instead? There's nothing wrong with that!

In my story, Mai does like Zuko, but she doesn't love him like in the show. I sent her to Omashu to be with her family. And in case you haven't noticed, Mai and Zuko break up later. Canon-fail.

Ty Lee visits the circus to be rejoined with her friends there only for a short while, I never said it was permanent. In my story Hakoda does have a girlfriend, and Katara is in the same position as _Princess_ Yue, both their father's are the chief of their tribe. That makes them both princesses.

I don't care if Katara is OOC, this is my fictional story.

I don't have any friends for your information, it's just me and only me.

Okay, my bad. My computer probably thought I was typing that and auto corrected it. I don't reread my chapter, I just post it.

Sakida is my OC, isn't supposed to look pretty, she has her own plans that you don't need to worry about and will probably find out in later chapters.

The way Hakoda and Sakida get together will be found out in later chapters, wait and keep reading before you judge.

Hakoda doesn't know much about the Freedom Fighters, so that whole thing was a lie to get Katara to stay in the Fire Nation.

I have no idea what living abroad has to do with my story.

My bad I said that Katara bloodbent Sokka and Aang. I had no idea you liked to point out the smallest, pointless and most used mistake there is.

If Katara fought back then she would have hurt Sakida, which Hakoda wouldn't take to kindly to.

You're going to criticize that? Katara being a damsel in distress?

Because it takes away all of my ideas if I put the Yu Dao thing. I don't want that.

That's your problem, go read another story if you want more Mai.

So Toph got a little angry? Oops?

Melodramatic. Okay. My bad?

OOC is kind of part of a fictional FANFICTION.

At least she didn't rat anyone out.

You said it yourself, Aang is over protective and he got upset that Zuko didn't stop the attack.

My story, my fights, my plot. Not yours.

She was upset that Aang lashed out on Zuko. I didn't know that was so wrong.

Some people can see Aang as overprotective too, it's not just Katara

Sorry for my grammar and spelling. I'm not publishing this.

Sinks? There are plenty of ships that are being written all over fanfiction and you choose to criticize mine?

Uhh, that complaint was pretty stupid considering everybody giggles.

I didn't want it to change so fast, but I wanted to flip from person to person.

Mai can't learn chi-blocking as another useful skill to have?

Gunna, Gunna, Gunna. I'm gunna blow up because of the amount of complaints you wrote about a few chapters.

Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm chuckling and I'm embarrassed at all the flames you posted about my apparent failure.

She ran out of water. Big deal.

I decided to stop changing the P.O.V's and just stuck to the narrator.

Plenty of other fanfics have christmas in their stories, what makes mine any different?

I had writer's block. Is that a crime for why I time changed?

Good for my punctuation. It's a lot better than most people.

Go ahead, I've been all over the world, go ahead and find all of my english teachers. I, unfortunately don't have the time.

Just because they spent a lot of time together, doesn't mean Zuko told Katara about his mother.

She only called herself what she believed, she doesn't believe that she's a princess, but she is.

He was trying to lighten the mood.

It's not like the whole world knows what it is! Because they don't, so how could Zuko know too?

He's in love, other stories are more childish.

That's the whole point to a fanfiction, to go outside the invisible box and write stuff that no one else has done before.

You're going to complain about that?

I have a school computer, and everything I type is monitored, so if I write something about Katara being "lustful" you probably don't know what the word means.

How is Toph being sappy?

I write in English, it might not be fixed, correct, or read by an editor, but it's the way I write.

It is called writing, some people don't have this skill.

I had writer's block, I'm sorry for liking this style of writing.

Mai was always going to Omashu, she never really had a reason to stay with Zuko if they felt no love towards each other anymore.

Because after all the times I've tried, I ended up failing, so what's the point in trying again?

Retorted. Retorted Retorted Retorted. Am I over using it now?

Description, I want none.

* * *

**If you have any issues with my style of writing, tell me in a private message, not in a review please. If you are still confused about anything please message me! I would glad to answer them as kindly as I can! Thanks!**

**~EZ17**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I loved ALL of the positive reviews you guys gave me about my writing and things like that. I just finished this chapter and I hope you guys like it. You guys are the reason I continue writing. I love you all, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own. If I could. . . **

* * *

Sunlight from the small window above Katara's head, broke through and blinded the waterbender for a few moments before she rubbed her eyes and slowly attempted to sit up.

A pair of warm hands pushed her back down and handed her a glass of water, which she gulped down as fast as she could without choking. She was so thirsty, she felt like her throat was sucked dry of all water.

"The poison inside weakened and dehydrated you." The person with her spoke, and it was a man.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, she couldn't quiet see his face, he was hiding in the shadows.

"Almost a week," He answered, moving his chair closer into the light so she could see him.

Zuko gently took Katara's hand in his, and held it to his mouth where he softly pressed his lips against the smooth skin. Pakku has been able to heal most of the wounds on her body, but some of the deep scars remain.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of her palm.

Katara studied his facial expression; it was deep in thought and neutral. "I'm feeling fine, more than fine, I'm so proud of you Zuko." She smiled at him, but he didn't reply. He just stared out in space, thinking.

"You shouldn't be with me anymore," He looked down at his feet, holding her hand to his forehead.

"What?" Katara almost shrieked. Why was he telling her this? Why now after all that they've been through?

Katara couldn't live without Zuko, it hurt too much; it was impossible. He was the spark that boiled her inner water; he was the one who made her feel like she has a purpose to be living. He makes her feel whole, and complete. He has the cutest smile and the cheesiest jokes that don't make sense. He's an amazing firebender and the best person to cuddle with. He's the only person who's made her heartbeat speed up just by sitting in the same room as her!

"How can you still stand to be around me after all the wrong things I've done?" He asked, looking up and into her eyes. Gold eyes glistened with tears wanting to fall, but won't. "I've put you through so much danger and pain-I've caused you misery and disappointment, how can you even think about loving someone like me? How can you love a failure?"

Katara was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say after what he just called himself. Why can't he see that she loves him no matter what? Why can't he see that she could have gone with Aang, or Sokka, or Toph but she chose to stay with Zuko?

"Yes, you have failed at a lot of things Zuko," She started. "but you've also done more right that wrong. You've chosen to betray your father and join the Avatar, you've fought your sister at the Last Agni Kai for the rightful place on the throne. You've helped us defeat the Fire Nation on Sozin's Comet. You've restored your place as Fire Lord and restored balance to the world. You've saved your uncle from earthbenders and you've saved Lee from those bullies in the Earth Kingdom. Even when you rescued him and gave the knife back, he still hated you. You've restored the honor of the Fire Nation and yourself. You saved me from Sakida, and that masked woman. You've saved me from Azula's lightning and from those falling rocks in the Western Air Temple. You helped me find the man that took my mother away and helped Sokka find our dad. You taught Aang firebending and saved us from Combustion Man. You are not a failure, in fact, you're the complete opposite. You've succeeded in so many things-including capturing my heart."

A tear actually fell from Zuko's eye-the scarred one.

"I love you so much, my heart nearly shattered when I thought you were dead from Azula's lightning." Katara sniffed, getting emotional as well. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you. I don't think I can love another man as much as I love you."

Zuko smiled, leaned over her head, and whispered: "I love you too." Then he kissed her.

What was he thinking? How could he even think about not having Katara in his life anymore? He was blinded by the fact that Katara might have been angry at him for causing her pain. He felt guilty from all the cold looks Hakoda was giving him the past week.

"Prince Zuko," His uncle interrupted them by bursting through the door. "I heard voices, is. . ." Iroh trailed off as he watched Zuko pull back from Katara's lips and sit back down in his chair. "Miss Katara, you're awake!"

Iroh quickly made his way over the other side of Katara's bed; she had been moved three days ago, to make room for other patients. Zuko had stayed by her side the whole time, only leaving to go to the bathroom, change into clean clothes, and shower. He had his food brought to Katara's room so he could eat while keeping an eye on her.

"Yeah, I'm so stiff, I guess being asleep for a week really takes it's toll on you." She lightly laughed, trying to brighten the mood. "Where's Sokka?"

"He's in the dining hall with everybody else, breakfast is about to start." Zuko answered for her, holding her right hand.

"Do you think we can join them?" Katara asked, lifting her eyebrows slightly. "I'm a little hungry and really want to stretch my legs."

Zuko smiled. "Of course." He stood and fetched Katara's robe. Helping her stand, he wrapped the robe around Katara's shoulders and helped her arms through the sleeves. She was only wearing pajamas underneath, the silk pants falling to her ankles.

Together hand in hand, they both walked to the dining hall where their friends and family waited. Zuko was wearing a light tunic and some baggy pants, not bothering to dress up like he should. When they entered, immediately Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph all bombarded Katara in hugs and Sokka gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Okay!" Katara giggled, pushing Sokka off her. "I didn't know I was missed that much."

"You're my sister, I'll miss you even if you go to the bathroom." Sokka replied, crossing his arms, smirking.

Katara laughed, then looked around the room, not seeing her father. "Where's Dad?"

Sokka looked behind him at the table, then back at her. "After we got you and Zuko into the infirmary, Sakida walked up feeling ill. She claims to have chest pains. Dad is taking care of her now."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a knowing glance.


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I meant to post this chapter last night, but I was doing other stuff. . .sooo yeah. Enjoy another segment of "Help Me Escape"**

**Psst... You should go like my page. EvilashZutara17 **

**I do a lot of art on there as well. Hope you like them.**

**Go to my profile to find other websites you can follow, like, and watch me on. I'd really love it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay longer?" Hakoda asked Katara as he and Sakida watched her pick out many books from the royal library. It's been a week and Katara's been getting back to her usual schedule faster than the doctor recommended.

"I'm sure Dad, Gran-Gran misses the South Pole, Pakku has his waterbending students, and you have a wedding to plan." She tried to smile, but failed.

"I'm sure the Fire Lord has many things to do as well," Sakida added, holding her fiancé's arm. Her "chest pains" went away about four days ago, apparently it was just some bug.

Zuko and Katara guessed she was the one who kidnapped and tortured them, but there was also many other things that went against that theory.

"So we'll see you on the fourth full moon?" Hakoda asked, giving his daughter a hopeful glance. Katara turned from the bookshelf to look into her father's eyes; smiling slightly, she answered.

"We'll try our best," She promised, moving closer to hug her father with an arm full of books.

Wrapping one arm around her father's neck, the other arm started to loose balance on all the books and they tumbled all over Sakida. Gasping, Katara quickly began to pick them up, noticing how Sakida winced at a paper cut that seemed to bleed on her hand.

The blood was purple.

Gazing at it like it was some kind of monster going to eat her, Katara piled the books in her arms slower than before. Hakoda finished picking up the books after Sakida hid her hand behind her back, who was glaring at Katara, who was still in shock.

"You've got to be less clumsy Katara," Hakoda chuckled, handing her the last book. "We'll see you later honey." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave the library, but waved goodbye once more.

"Purple blood." Katara whispered to herself. Flashbacks flashed her vision from the time the masked woman poisoned her with whatever that burning substance was. Gasping, Katara dropped all the books in her hands-which consisted of romance comedies and all that, gushy romantic, love stuff girls like-and made her way to the throne room where Zuko held his afternoon meeting.

Passing the royal tea room, and the gardens; pushing past guests, servants and guards, Katara ran as fast as she could through the palace hallways.

Ripping apart the curtains, Katara interrupted whatever Zuko was about to shout at one of his councilmen. "What color was the poison?" She demanded from him.

Everyone looked at her like she was stupid, or had grown a third eye. No one spoke, because only Zuko knew the answer to her question. But that doesn't mean he isn't confused. "Huh?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"What. Was. The. Color. Of. The. Poison." She demanded through clenched teeth, her hands tight into fists.

It took Zuko a second to remember. "Purple, why?" It was his turn to ask the questions.

"Then my father isn't marrying a human being." Then she turned, and exited; leaving an entire room in confusion.

Before anyone could ask what just happened, Zuko stood and dismissed the meeting, quickly running after Katara. She was a fast walker, he'll give her that. After running for some time, and asking lots of the guards, Zuko caught up with Katara back in the library.

Books and scrolls were scattered all over the floor, open and scanned through already. Katara was flipping through a book labeled: "Mysterious Creatures".

"Katara? Can you please tell me what's going on?" Zuko asked, picking up a book that Katara had already looked through.

"I kind of, sort of gave Sakida a paper cut when I dropped a million books on her." Katara admitted, closing the book and tucking it under her arm. Looking back up on the shelves, she grabbed another book and started flipping through it.

"It was an _accident_, right?" He smirked at her, leaning against the shelves. Katara looked up from her current scroll, and rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course, but listen," Katara looked around to see if anyone was probably listening to them. "when the paper cut started bleeding, it was purple blood."

Zuko's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. I'm looking for anything that has to do with purple blood, demonic creatures, or something that could deal with magic."

"Why?" Zuko asked, cleaning up the mess she made.

"Because it's obvious my Dad is under some kind of hypnosis or a spell, he wouldn't be acting like this if he had no choice, or he didn't realize it." Katara picked out one more book and started walking back to her room, with Zuko following her.

"So what do you plan on doing with all these books and scrolls?" He asked, sitting down next to the pile on her bed.

"I plan of finding who, or what Sakida is, and bring her down. I don't want her hurting my family anymore." Katara began reading the nearest scroll she could pick up.

"What if you can't defeat her?"

"Are you saying I'm weak?" She eyed Zuko.

"No, not at all, but we barely made it out last time, what if we can't bring her down when you fight her again?"

Katara got quiet, she gently placed down the scroll and crawled onto Zuko's lap. Resting her head on his shoulder, Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll defeat her, together."


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey new chapter. :D I love all reviews you guys give me(you know, if they're positive) Anyway, Hope you like it. Review please! Sorry if it seems like I'm going too fast in the story. I try to keep it slow, but yet hurry up to the good parts! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I did I would be writing this. . . . :P**

* * *

Two moon's have passed, two full moons to go before the wedding. Katara has been nonstop, searching the library for all answers and explanations. So far, she hasn't found much, just something about an herb that makes the victim listen to whatever the master orders.

Aang and Toph returned to the Earth Kingdom some time ago, Mai to Omashu, leaving just Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Katara and Zuko. Ty Lee decided to stay with her new friends and to help the Kyoshi Warriors protect the Fire Lord.

"Katara, you're going to wear yourself out." Sokka complained when he saw his sister enter the dining room with her nose in yet another book.

Sitting next to Zuko, Katara ignored her brother and began drinking some water without looking up from the letters. Before she could turn the page, it was snatched out of her hands and hidden under the table on Zuko's lap.

"Hey!" Katara yelled, attempting to get her book back. "Give that back!"

"No," Zuko stuffed a fork full of meat into his mouth. "You need a break, eat."

"Fine," Katara picked up her fork and began stuffing her mouth full of food. The spicy meat burned her tongue for a minute before she got used to the taste.

"You said Sakida's blood was purple?" Ty Lee asked when she finished with her plate. Katara nodded, drinking down her water. "Have you researched about the Legend of Qiao?"

"The Legend of who now?" Sokka interrupted, spraying food all over his plate.

"The Legend of Qiao, she's an old mythical creature from the Fire Nation, she hypnotized men into believing there's no one else besides her. She tried taking over the world millions of years ago, but she was defeated by Tui and Agni, the fire and water gods." Zuko explained.

"Why not La, the ocean spirit?" Katara asked, ignoring the rest of her dinner.

"Tui and Agni were the moon and sun spirits," Ty Lee explained. "They stopped Qiao from destroying everything, they were also secretly in love."

"What?" Katara and Sokka gasped. "How is that possible? Tui and La were in love, before Tui was killed, now it's Yue and La."

"That was before La came into play," Zuko continued the story. "Before it was known as the 'ocean and moon spirits', it was known as 'Tui and Agni', the sun and moon."

"I never knew," Katara muttered.

"You don't suppose this, Qiao person had children?" Suki hinted, thinking about Sakida.

"That's impossible, right?" Sokka asked Zuko and Ty Lee, who seemed to know more about this legend than them.

"No, it's possible, it also might explain why Sakida has purple blood, and why she's got Hakoda under some sort of enchantment." Zuko looked over at Katara, who was looking back at him with fear in her eyes.

"How did you guys know about Qiao anyway?" Sokka asked, suspicious.

"My mother used to tell us stories about her, Azula used to scare me with them when we were children, but it never worked." Zuko explained.

"How do we stop her?" Sokka asked, looking at Katara, who was staring at her food in a daze.

"According to legend, Tui and La used their water and firebending to freeze her body, then use lightning to make it last. Qiao was sent to the bottom of the nearest ocean, just outside of the North Pole." Zuko added, giving them as much information as possible.

"So we have to kill Sakida, before she kills us." Katara spoke, startling the others. She's never killed anyone, but if it's to help break her father out of Sakida's grasp, she'll try her best.

"We know as much as we can about this family of demons, but we'll need to know more, I'll have a search for all information about Qiao and any decedents." Zuko promised, taking Katara's hand in his.

Standing, Zuko led Katara-who wasn't going to finish her dinner-to his room where they'll stay for the night. Just as they were about to enter, a messenger ran up and bowed, holding out a letter for Katara. It was wrapped in a blue ribbon with the water tribe insignia on it.

"Thank you," She smiled, walking into the room, unraveling as she went. It was a letter from her father.

_Katara and Sokka,_

_We're hoping to see you soon at our wedding. The preparations for it are going great, everyone is getting excited. The Fire Lord and the rest of your friends are also invited, I'd love for the Avatar to attend the event. We're hoping that when you get this letter, you'll sail out as soon as you can. We understand if you're a little late, but I really wish to catch up with you before the wedding. I love you my little waterbender._

_Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe_

_P.S: Ask Sokka if he would like to be my best man, I wish I could have asked in person, but I completely forgot about it._

"He wishes us to sail out as soon as we can." Katara placed the letter on a nearby dresser.

"I have a few meetings tomorrow, then I'll have my uncle watch over the throne while we're gone." Zuko hugged her from behind.

"What am I going to do?" Katara sighed, leaning back into Zuko's embrace. "How am I going to defeat her without my father hating me for life?"

"He won't hate you." Zuko murmured in her ear. "I'm sure once he found out the truth, he'll thank you greatly."

"I hope so." Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, lying down next to her.

"I love you." He said, kissing her lips.

"I love you too," She replied, kissing him back.

* * *

**Review please!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys few things I gotta say.**

**1.) I love ALL of the reviews and can't wait for more!**

**2.) Sorry this chapter is so short, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**3.) Does anyone else think 's new change is really different?**

**4.) WHO HAS READ "THE SEARCH" PART 1. IT'S AMAZING HOLY CRAP-O-LA. YOU GUYS GOTTA READ IT. I ALMOST PEED MYSELF WHEN I READ THE ENDING.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own.**

* * *

"He wants me to be what now?" Sokka nearly choked. Him, Katara, and Suki were all in the garden, waiting for Zuko's meeting to get over with so they can travel to the Southern Water Tribe.

"That's what he asked, for you to be his best man." Katara shrugged, feeling sorry for her brother.

"No way." He crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"Sokka," Suki looped her arm around his. "it's just for one day, and if Katara can find out more information about Sakida, then we can stop her before the wedding, so there won't be one at all."

Sokka thought about that for a minute, before nodding and accepting. "But I'm only doing it for you Katara, just know that."

"I do." Katara smiled and attacked her brother in a huge platypus-bear hug. "If what Zuko says is true, and I can freeze. . .her blood." Katara shuddered. "then I'll need to do it on the full moon, when my bending is at It's peak, when I'm at my strongest."

"I know you can do this," Sokka hugged her back, smiling into her hair. "We'll be here the whole time, supporting you when you need it."

"We're you friends and family now Katara, we'll never let anyone hurt you." Suki came over and also gave her a hug.

Feeling a fourth pair of arms, the trio looked up to see Zuko grinning shyly. After all the giggled, Zuko asked for bread to be brought about, and together, the four of them fed the turtle-ducks.

"So Zuko, when am I going to be the best man at your wedding?" Sokka asked, making conversation, and making Katara blush deeply.

Zuko just chuckled. "I'm not sure, actually I haven't thought of marriage yet."

Katara looked up at him, in his eyes. "You haven't?" Suki asked, petting the little creature that crawled into her lap. Her and Sokka sat next to each other while Katara sat on Zuko's lap.

"I am trying to run a country and defend my girlfriend from some crazy spirit creature." Zuko pointed out, causing Katara blush when he called her his girlfriend.

"Right," Sokka grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"What about you and Suki?" Katara countered, turning the spotlight off her. She watched as Sokka and Suki stumbled over their words, trying to find some excuse while blushing wildly. "That's what I thought."

"Look, can we just deal with one wedding at a time for now?" Sokka said, raising his arms.

"Trust me Sokka, there won't be a wedding." Katara hissed. "I swear it on my mother's grave."

* * *

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 22

**I apologize for taking forever with this chapter. I haven't had my charger for the past few days, not allowing me to work on it. But I think you'll like this edition. Please review! Also, I've been thinking about posting a new Zutara fanfiction, but I'm not sure. Should I? Five reviews and I will. I love you guys *Hugs for everyone***

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish. . .*sniffle***

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?" Katara asked Iroh as they boarded the ship that would take them to the South Pole.

"I'll be fine, you four have fun down there with your family, but bring me back some souvenirs!" Iroh grinned from ear to ear.

"We will Uncle," Zuko promised, setting the course with the captain. They were traveling on a fancy ship for the Fire Lord, but with Zuko's old crew he had back when he was just a banished prince.

"My Lord," The captain interrupted, bowing. "we are ready to depart for the Southern Water Tribe."

"Thank you," Zuko dismissed the man. "We'll see you soon Uncle." Zuko hugged the old man.

"We'll miss you." It was Katara's turn to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close. He had become like her own uncle in many ways. He would always be considered a part of her family.

"Safe travels!" Iroh waved to them as they boarded the ship. Sokka and Suki were already on board and waving back at him. "Don't forget to bundle up! It gets cold down there!"

"I'll be fine Uncle." Zuko shook his head from the main deck. They started sailing off, saying goodbye to the Fire Nation for a while.

Zuko and Katara waited until the harbor was about of sight before turning and walking to their room together, hand in hand, swaying in between them.

Entering the huge cabin, Katara sat down on the bed. "He cares for you a lot." Zuko sat down next to her, taking off his heavy armor.

"I know." He smiled down at her, but she didn't return it. Instead, she placed her hand over his, rubbing the smooth skin with her thumb, her eyes down. "Katara? What is it? What's wrong?" He gently held her right cheek and made her look up at him.

"It's nothing," She couldn't hold his gaze, she looked somewhere else, anywhere besides his golden, fiery eyes.

"Katara. . ." Zuko spoke sternly, forcing her eyes back into his. "tell me what's bothering you."

She sighed, placing her hand over his, pressing his hand closer to her cheek. "I was just a little surprised when you said you've never thought about you and me getting married."

Zuko almost chuckled. Almost. "Katara, I lied to Sokka. I told him I've never thought about marriage, which I actually have. Besides that time when we talked about it with your grandmother, I think about marrying you all the time."

"Really?" She asked, her mood brightening. "But are you sure-"

"You are the woman I want to marry Katara, even if you're not of marrying age, and it's not the right time, I only want you Katara." Zuko kissed her nose, the feathery touch teasing her.

"You can have any girl in the Fire Nation, and yet you chose me, why?"

"Why not?"

"Zuko."

He sighed. "You're beautiful, strong, compassionate, loving, caring, you're the best bender there is, besides me of course." Katara giggled. "You love me for me, a scarred man."

"Zu-"

He held a finger to shush her. "I don't want some Fire Nation girl, who's overly skinny, pale, and looks like every other noblewoman. I don't want a loveless marriage, I need someone who I can wake up early next to, someone to care for not only my nation, but for any future children that just might happen."

Her eyes sparkled. "You want to start a family with me?"

"When the time is right, maybe a few years after marriage, when everything has settled down a bit." He smiled lovingly at her. "There is no one else in the world I would love to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Katara."

Tears escaped her eyes. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I love you too Zuko."

Their lips met.

* * *

**Yeah I didn't know how to end that. :/ Review please! *If you haven't read the Author's note from above, I suggest you do please. ONLY IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.***

**Thanks.**

**~EZ17**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey sorry for my absence, even though it hasn't been that long. I posted my new story! If you haven't seen it yet, you definitely should. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i do, and please tell me how I did. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I wish, just like every other fangirl out there. **

* * *

"Why is it so damn cold outside?" Zuko complained for the thousandth time. He was shivering in his parka, the one Katara had made for him. It was blue, and Katara loved him in that color. He didn't want to take it off now.

"It's the South Pole love," Katara came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning on his back. They've been traveling for a few days, maybe a week.

"Haven't you traveled here before?" Suki asked, her and Sokka were playing a game of Pai Sho on the deck.

"Well, yeah!" Zuko threw his arms in the air. "When I was chasing Aang around and I knew I wouldn't be here for long! I didn't even notice the cold back then!"

Katara giggled. "You're over exaggerating. I grew up here, this is a normal day to us."

"Just be glad we're not visiting in the winter, it get's so bad, you can't even see a foot in front of you." Sokka waved his hand around, blowing off the complaint.

"Besides, aren't you a firebender?" Suki asked, moving a tile. "You can warm yourself up whenever you want."

"That's true." Zuko rolled his eyes. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted when a large animal flew over the deck and land in the water on the other side. "What was that?!" He exclaimed, nearly falling out of his chair.

"They're tiger-seals!" Katara cheered, standing up and running to the ship's railing. "We're almost to the Southern Water Tribe!"

Together, the four teenagers watched the tiger-seals leap up and down the water, sometimes hoping out of the water to do a trick or something. Playfully, they occasionally splashed water up to the deck, wetting the people standing there.

Laughing, Katara waterbent them dry. Looking up, Katara could see the tall new structures of the tribe, the broken and empty village she left behind, is now a beautiful vast city. At the top, the biggest snow temple was built, for the Chief and his family. It was built much like the Northern Tribe, canals and bridges built around the houses and buildings.

"It's amazing!" Katara smiled, holding onto Zuko's arm. It was definitely different since the last time he's been here. He was going to get lost for sure.

When his ship docks, most of the tribe is there waiting, and cheering. They waved at the Fire Lord and their missed water tribe siblings. Hakoda was among them, smiling towards his children. When they touched ground, Sokka and Katara hugged their father respectfully.

Zuko stood to the side with Suki, feeling a little awkward at the whole situation. He tried making conversation, but failed miserably.

"Zuko come on, I want you to walk around with me." Katara wrapped her hands around Zuko's arm and dragged him through the streets. "I don't know much about this place anymore, but if I want to get lost, I'd rather be stuck with you."

He laughed, actually laughed.

* * *

A few weeks later and Zuko was about ready to throw someone out a window.

Hakoda and Sakida wouldn't stop talking about how perfect their wedding will go, how perfect everyone will look, and how wonderful their marriage life will be.

It hurts Katara and that's what angers Zuko, he hates seeing her upset. He tries his best to distract her, whether it's showering her with gifts, or kisses and long night talks.

Now, the two benders were taking a walk in the backcountry, or behind the city. They walked pretty far from everything else, all the craziness.

Katara chatted about her day, and how well the other waterbenders were coping to the Southern style. Katara, besides Hama, was the only Southern bender left, but Zuko's hoping to change that in a few years.

"Zuko?" A soft, kind voice disrupted his thoughts. Zuko turned his head sideways and down, gazing at the waterbender next to him.

"Yes?" He asked, squeezing her hand. The gesture made her blush, even though he's done it hundreds of times before.

"Let's just pretend, for a moment, if you weren't the Fire Lord, and I wasn't a master at my element, would you try making a life in one of the water tribes?" She wondered, for no reason. It was just one of those random things she thinks about when she has nothing else to think about.

"Maybe, if I could live with you." His answer surprised her, she thought he'd refuse right away, stubborn on living where it's warm.

Smiling, Katara rested her head on his shoulder. Getting an evil grin on her face, Katara sneakily waterbent some snow into her hands, and smashed it against Zuko's face.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, his hair flinging back and forth, trying to get rid of the sudden cold. He was about to attack the person who threw it, but stopped when he saw Katara huddled over her stomach, laughing herself to death.

"You. . .should. . .see. . ." Another round of laughter rolled through Katara, so much she fell to her knees. "your face!" She gasped.

Zuko rolled his eyes, bent down, and gathered up his own snowball. He was about to launch it back at Katara, but she was already on her feet, running fast away from him. His feet moved, and he was soon chasing after her, laughing and throwing snow as he goes.

Back and forth the snow traveled, hitting faces and chests. Zuko chased her up and down hills and past the cliffside, trying to get back at her. He loved these times when he can just be normal with her, like he isn't the ruler of an entire nation, but a boy who's chasing the girl of his dreams.

When he reached to pick up another snowball, he noticed he couldn't see Katara anymore. Panicking, he shouted: "Katara!" He ran up the nearest hill to get a better look, and found her on the other side.

There was a giant wounded animal and her pup in front of the waterbender.

* * *

**Review please! And go check out my new fanfiction(zutara of course)**

**~EZ17**


	26. Chapter 24

**Two chapters in one day?! You guys must be pretty lucky! Or i'm just really bored. Happy Easter BTW! If you guys still haven't read it, you should go to my profile, and read my other story(still Zutara). Any who, hope you like this chapter! I almost cried, just so you know. If you're an animal lover, you'll either love this chapter, or cry over it like me. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. ATLA belongs to Brkye, and Nickelodeon. *cries in corner***

* * *

"Katara!" Zuko shouted again, only out of fear for her. The animal seemed aggressive, and dangerous. Zuko ran to her, only to stop right behind her.

"Shh!" She waved her hand behind her to quiet him. She took one step closer, and the mother animal growled, only to warn the waterbender.

"Katara, let's just go." Zuko gently took hold of her arm, ready to run at any moment. She wanted to get closer to the beast, and that frightened Zuko.

"No, it's wounded, we can't just leave her." Katara pulled her arm back, and slowly waterbent some water into her hands, ready to heal.

Taking a deep breath, Katara slowly moved her foot forward, careful not to scare the creature. It was a polarbear dog and her pup, she was deeply cut in the side, crimson liquid staining the perfect fur. Her pup was hiding behind it's mother's back legs, scared of the strange bender.

"I'm only here to help you." Katara whispered softly, edging closer to the mother. She knelt down right in front of the animal, the water in her hands glowing, but she held them up in surrender. Katara could feel the animals breath on her face, it was rough and weak.

The mother sniffed for a moment, then it slowly lied down on her side, the uninjured side. Huffing, the polarbear dog closed her eyes and waited for death.

Taking that gesture as a green light, Katara slowly crawled to the creature's side, placing her hands over the wound.

The animal reacted angrily, lifting her head and growling loudly. Zuko, on instinct, took a step closer, his hand hovering the hidden dagger he kept under his coat, but stopped when Katara calmed the animal down.

She placed her glowing hands over the wound again, preparing to bring the animal back to perfect health, but frowned when she knew that she was too late. The creature had lost too much blood already and the cut was too deep, the mother was out of Katara's healing abilities.

"We're too late," Katara's voice sounded sad, she never liked losing a patient, no matter what form they took. "I can't heal her."

The polarbear pup slowly trotted to the mother's head, and nudged her with it's nose. When the mother didn't respond, the pup whimpered, lying it's own head on it's mother's.

Katara wanted to cry, she sympathized with the creature, she had too lose her mother when she was very young. She wanted to bury her head in her hands and cry, just throw away everything she worked for and cry.

"Katara," Zuko hands on her shoulder made her look up. His figure was blurry, and she just realized she actually _was_ crying. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed, and leaned against Zuko's shoulder, he had sat down next to her.

"I hate losing lives, I feel like I'm doing something wrong." Katara sniffed, and buried her head into Zuko's chest.

"You're not, you're perfect. It's not your fault." Zuko told her, wrapping his own arms around her, comforting her.

The couple sat there, in front of a dead animal, crying over her. The pup, who was in perfect health, noticed the strangers haven't left yet. Standing, it trotted over to the bender who cried the most.

Katara felt something soft and furry nuzzle it's way to her face. When she looked up, her face came to with the polarbear pup, it's face right in her vision. Laughing softly, she lifted a hand and rubbed it against the pup's head, feeling the even softer fur under her fingers.

The pup sniffed her face, then licked it, causing the friendly person to laugh again. The pup liked the sound, it made itself feel better.

"You're just the most adorable thing I've ever met." Katara ruffled the pup's ears, laughing again. Checking underneath it's belly, Katara noted that it was a boy.

"What about me?" Zuko pouted, teasingly. He knew that Katara was already growing attached to the animal, and he knew that she'd want to keep it.

"You're my boyfriend, I'll always think you're adorable." Katara kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Katara continued to play with the little puppy, petting his fur and kissing his nose. Katara just knew somewhere in her heart, she couldn't leave this poor thing here to survive on it's own.

"Hey Zuko-"

"Yes." He answered before she could ask the question, he already knew what she wanted, because he knew her so well.

"I didn't even ask the question," Katara crossed her arms, looking at the firebender.

"You don't need to, I can see it in your eyes, you want to keep the puppy." He answered, smirking at her surprised expression. She was about to argue, when Zuko kissed her on the lips, silencing her. "If he makes you happy, then I'm happy, besides. . .I'm starting to like him now."

"You'd bring him with us back to the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, picking up the puppy and placing him in her lap. The puppy crawled over to Zuko's lap, licking his face, getting to know the other stranger.

"Sure, we can name him, give him shelter and food. . ." Zuko rubbed the animal's head, liking the animal more and more.

"Polarbear dogs get really big, just so you know." Katara warned, leaning back on her hands, watching her boyfriend play with the animal.

"Just the more reason to keep him," Zuko turned his head and smiled at her. "but we're not letting your brother name him."

Katara and Zuko laughed together as they continued to play with their new pet.

* * *

**Hey guys. QUESTION TIME! What should they name their new pet? I have no clue for names, and I want it to be pretty cool i guess. Leave a review or private message me if you have any names for the polarbear pup! Or just leave a review and tell me how I did. *No flames please* **

**P.S: Check out my new story if you haven't yet! Thanks.**

**~EZ17**


	27. Chapter 25

**I'm going to stop shipping Zutara and delete this story. I hope you like the ending though! xD I loved all reviews and suggestions for names and such. Hope you like this chapter, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Disney Channel owns it now. April fools.**

* * *

When they returned to the tribe, everyone stared. Everyone. When Zuko asked for the reason, Katara said that polarbear dogs are rare and it's nearly impossible to tame them. They're too aggressive and dangerous, but Katara didn't care, nor did she believe that this poor little creature could do any harm, not if it's trained correctly at a young age.

Katara taking Kaskae for a walk around the city, getting some fresh air. Katara came up with the name before she introduced him to her family, before Sokka had fainted.

"_Do you not know how dangerous polarbear dogs are?" Sokka freaked out when Katara walked in with the puppy in her arms, Zuko was right behind her._

"_Yes, I do." Katara placed in on other animal pelts. She found Sokka and Suki talking in their antechamber, discussing which is better, fans or a boomerang. "What was I supposed to do? Just leave him there to die?"_

"_Yes! His mother can care for him!" Sokka retaliated._

"_His mother is dead Sokka, I couldn't heal her." Katara sat down next to Kaskae and started to feed him tiger-seal jerky._

"_You tired to heal her?!" Sokka's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell backwards, fainting. Zuko shook his head and sat with Katara, petting the animal._

"_I think he's cute!" Another cheerful voice interrupted at the doorway. Aang stood in the doorway, with Toph gripping his arm tightly; they were both dressed in parka's, Toph finally wearing snow boots._

"_Aang! Toph!" Katara jumped up to meet her friends. She sent them a letter, and they responded almost right after, agreeing to meet in the South Pole. "It's good to see you guys again."_

_After everyone settled down and Sokka regained consciousness, Katara explained the name, and it's meaning._

"_Kaskae, it means chief," Katara rested her head on Zuko's chest, rubbing Kaskae's head, who had fallen asleep on her lap. "I want him to be brave, just like my friends and family."_

"_Not sure if Sokka _can _be brave if he keeps fainting like an old lady." Toph remarked, smirking sarcastically._

_Zuko kissed Katara's head, giving her, his thanks._

Katara smiled at the memory. At the moment, Aang and Zuko are practicing their firebending somewhere far away from the city, so they don't melt it all to the ground. Toph is staying with Suki and Sokka, because she can't see a thing on this "frozen wasteland."

Kaskae is the most curious creature Katara's ever met. He walks around, sniffs the air, passing people, buildings. He trots around and rolls in the snow, he barks at random times, and occasionally, chases the otter-penguins that waddle through the city.

Katara laughed, picking the puppy up. "Let's go see if Bato has any treats for you, I haven't seen Bato in a while." Together the two walked to the newly made igloo. I was a little bit bigger than the rest, but that's because Bato is Hakoda's second in charge.

Knocking on the ice door, Katara let herself in. Bato was like family, she wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be her uncle or something like that. "Bato? You here?" Katara called out.

The only person she could see was a woman-around her mid-twenties-cleaning some dishes. When she looked up, Katara could see that she wasn't related to Bato.

She was light skinned, but not super pale; her eyes were a grayish blue, kind of like a silver. She had brown hair that fell past her shoulders, part of it was pulled back by little pieces of blue and purple fabrics. She wore a dark blue parka that fit her skinny figure, gloves covering her hands. She was overall very pretty.

"I'm sorry, I must be at the wrong place," Katara started to back away, but the woman stopped her.

"No, he's here." The woman shouted for Bato, in kind of an aggravated voice. The woman stared at Katara with annoyance, like her presence bothered her.

Bato showed up a few seconds later, pulling back a curtain that led to more of the house. "Katara, it's good to see you, what brings you here?"

The woman scoffed. "Nothing good, I presume." She returned to her cleaning, a frown on her face.

"Naoki, she could help." Bato placed a hand on Naoki's shoulder. "She hasn't been in the best mood lately, she's from the Northern Tribe."

"Figures, she's got the attitude," Katara remarked, making Naoki angrier. "What can I help with?"

"You can't, you can't fix him." Naoki placed her current plate down, staring off into space in front of her.

"Can't fix who?" Katara asked, concerned and ready for healing. Kaskae rubbed her leg with his nose, getting hungry. Katara fed him the last of her jerky, then focused on Bato. "What's wrong?"

"Naoki is your father's _real_ girlfriend."

* * *

**April Fools! Everything I said above isn't true xD Everything in the actual chapter IS. Please review!**

**~EZ17**


	28. Chapter 26

**How many chapters is that now? Four maybe? In the past few days? Wow, I must really love you guys. I love your reviews that's for sure :) I think this chapter is mainly about some of the mental scars from what happened with the kidnapping and torture stuff, and parts of Naoki's past, how Hakoda and Naoki met, how Hakoda and Sakida met, and just a bunch of stuff like that. Hope you enjoy, and please review. I love them all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and I never will**

* * *

"I love your father a lot," Naoki sipped her freshly made tea. After Katara's 'freak out', Naoki made tea and settled down to tell her the story, she even gave Kaskae a bowl of tiger-seal meat. "still do. He's under that witch's demonic spell, that's all."

Her eyes were sad, she _wanted_ to believe it was all just a spell. Naoki and Hakoda have been through a lot, but everyone else has as well.

"I just don't understand, my dad trusted you after nearly killing him?" Katara held her own cup of tea in her hands.

Naoki smiled, holding the cup to her mouth, but not drinking it. "He was impressed with my skills as just a healing waterbender, but I've improved much since then, I even begged Pakku to train me when I arrived here."

"I've never met another waterbender who's wanted to learn fighting as much as I have before." Katara really liked this woman, she was a lot like Katara herself; strong, persistent, compassionate too.

"I was the most rebellious in my healing class, I hated just learning how to heal, I wanted to fight. I wanted to become a warrior." Naoki placed her cup down, leaning back a little and pulling her knees to her chest. Even though she was an adult, she was a teenager at heart. "So, after I graduated from healing lessons, I packed up my stuff, said goodbye to my uncle Arnook and left the Northern Tribe."

"You're Chief Arnook's niece?" Katara gapped like a fish. She was liking this woman more and more each sentence she spoke.

"Yeah, gotta love the royal life." Naoki muttered, resting her chin on her knees. "I've heard the Southern Water Tribe hasn't been rebuilt since the last raid, and I wanted to travel there to see if my presence can make a difference."

"But you ended up meeting my father instead." Katara smiled, finally feeling happy for Hakoda since the ending of the war. "I'm glad he has you."

"Yeah, now he has that-perfect goody two-shoes, _Sakida_." Naoki shook her head, making a disgusted sound. "I even hate her name."

"You and me both." Katara laughed, throwing her head back a little bit. "Don't worry, my entire family and practically all my friends hate her, even my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Bato asked, joining in the conversation. He never suspected Katara to have a boyfriend so soon, and so young.

Katara blushed. "Yeah, I'm kind of dating the Fire Lord." She ducked her head a little bit, embarrassed.

"Really now, how's that working out for ya?" Bato teased, poking Katara's shoulder. A knock at the door interrupted them; standing Bato walked over and pushed the door open, revealing Zuko.

"Katara isn't here, is she? Someone told me she came in here about an hour ago." Zuko asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on in Zuko," Katara called from the inside. Bato stepped aside and waved Zuko in. Katara pulled him to sit next to her and Kaskae who had his head in the empty bowl, asleep. "this is Naoki, my dad's real girlfriend."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Mind explaining?" He asked Katara, pulling her close to him, exhausted from training with Aang.

"I will later along with Sokka and the others, that way we can come up with a plan to bring Sakida down." Katara answered for him, pouring him a cup of tea.

"You guys want to kill Sakida?" Naoki asked, straightening herself out and refilling her own tea cup. "Or at least get rid of her?"

"After what she did to Katara, I wanted to end her the last time I fought her." Zuko gritted his teeth and closed his fists, recalling the memories. "I won't let something like that ever happen again." Zuko held Katara even closer, kissing her head on the way, not afraid of showing affection towards her in public anymore, or at least in front of other people.

"You're father told the tribe what had happened, but he said no one knew who did it, besides you two, and you refused to tell anyone." Bato threw a few sticks into the fire that was burning between them, he had a hole in the roof so nothing would melt.

"I had my suspicions at first, but when Katara saw Sakida bleed, it was confirmed." Zuko explained, heating his body temperature up, to warm himself and the waterbender in his arms.

"She has purple blood, but when it touches your skin, it burns like scolding hot acid. It was like lava swimming inside you." Katara never really talked about the experience, no one wanted to, it was too terrible. Katara peeled her gloves off and pulled her parka over her shoulders, revealing the faint scars in her arms and collarbone. They were the scratch marks those crazy girls from the asylum carved on her. There was a faint circle wrapped around her left wrist, where the acid sinked in the first place.

Zuko looked away, he was horrified and furious with himself and his own stupidity. Why couldn't he come up with a solution faster than he had before? Why couldn't he save Katara before they scarred her? Why didn't he protect her in the first place?

"I don't blame you Zuko, if that's what you're thinking." Katara's voice directed at him was the last thing he wanted, especially if she was saying something like that.

"Well, _I_ definitely blame myself," Zuko unwrapped himself from Katara and covered his face with his gloved hands, resting his elbows in his crossed knees.

Naoki and Bato were respectfully quiet as the two young benders coped with their pain and suffering; they let them have their moment to themselves.

"You shouldn't, if it makes you feel any better, you saved me." Katara gently placed her hand over Zuko's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"It doesn't." He replied, his voice muffled by his gloves. Then-surprising Katara-he pulled his face from his hands and turned to glare at Katara, guilt written all over his face. "I could have prevented the whole thing Katara! I could have stopped that demon from hurting you but I couldn't! I couldn't Katara! And now you're scarred forever! I can't even hug you without those memories burning into my head! That demon has hurt you in more ways than one Katara, I can't even think straight anymore!" Zuko gripped his head in pain, the memories were back again. Zuko's shouting had woken Kaskae, and now he's nudging his nose into the firebender's face, licking it.

Giving him a few minutes to collect his thoughts, Katara moved behind Zuko, gathered water in her hands, and clicked into her chi. The water glowed, and Katara made the water hover over Zuko's temples, clearing his head.

It seemed to calm him down. Zuko removed his hands and lowered them to pet the bouncing animal in his lap. Zuko feels bad for getting angry so fast, but the thought of that-devil-just clicks something inside Zuko, something that turns him into the angry hotheaded jerk that used to chase the Avatar everywhere.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset." Zuko apologized, not only to Katara, but to Naoki and Bato as well, even Kaskae.

"Katara," Naoki spoke, softer than she has ever spoken to anyone. "I haven't known you for long, but when you do fight Sakida, I'm going to help."

Katara and Zuko looked up at the determined woman, and Katara was the first to speak. "Then I'll need to train you myself."

* * *

"Did you call us here just to adore your new pet?" Sokka complained when Katara dragged everyone aboard Zuko's ship-which was still docked.

"No, now will you please be patient? I need to talk to all of you, but I don't want anyone overhearing." Katara answered, about ready to bury her brother in snow.

Toph felt a little bit better now that she was on metal; she couldn't completely see everything and everyone, but she was working on it, and was getting better at it.

Once they were in the privacy of Zuko's large cabin, Katara spoke, and explained to everyone what's going on.

"I met this woman at Bato's house today, she's not his girlfriend, but my dad's _real_ girlfriend." Katara paused to make sure everyone was catching up. She waited for the shock and disbelief to pass through everyone before continuing. "She's actually a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe."

Naoki was the best healer in her class, but she wanted to learn more about bending, more than just healing, she wanted to fight. Naoki is Arnook's niece, and Yue's cousin, earning her a pretty high title. When she graduated from healing, she bid her goodbyes to her family and left, hoping to find other waterbenders willing to teach her fighting styles of the South.

This all happened a year and a half ago, so when Hakoda and Naoki met, he has been gone from his own tribe for about six months. Naoki was passing through the northern forests just outside the Northern Air Temple. She had accidentally stumbled upon Hakoda's campsite, where he and the rest of the men were camping out for the night.

Startled by their presence, Naoki had quickly frozen about three men to the trees, using just about all of her water. Using the rest of it, Naoki managed to grab Hakoda and use him as bait to stop the oncoming attacks. Hakoda wasn't frightened by the girl, she was clearly untrained and her grip wasn't that tight, he knew she had no intentions to kill him, and decided to negotiate with her.

For letting them live, Naoki was welcome to stay and travel with the men, fighting as many Fire Nation soldiers as they could. She gave them her healing abilities and her cooking skills because clearly none of the other mean could cook meat very well, and they let her stay to become a better warrior and a better bender.

Weeks turned to months, months turned into a year. Naoki and Hakoda stirring something special between them, something the rest of the warriors could clearly see. When they nearly reached Haru's village, together they ambushed a group of firebenders that surrounded a carriage, it was a prison carriage.

Once all the firebenders were taken care of, Hakoda and Bato ripped open the doors, only to reveal another woman dressed in prison clothes, her arms and legs bounded by several chains, even one around her neck. When the woman looked up, her eyes met Hakoda's and he fell right underneath her spell.

After that day, Hakoda would show more and more interest in the strange woman, and not Naoki. He would command the rest of the warriors to give whatever Sakida wanted, and he would do whatever she demanded. Naoki took note of this, and despised it; not because she was stealing the only person she truly loved and cared for, but because she was just evil in general. Bato was the only warrior besides Naoki that hated what Sakida was up to.

Bato didn't like the way Hakoda changed so easily too, before he was carefree and someone to laugh with, and he loved Naoki so much; but after he met Sakida, he's demanding and gullible, he was like a slave to Sakida, and he acted like Naoki didn't mean anything to him, like she was nothing.

Naoki couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to stay and fight with the other warriors, finally feeling like she belonged somewhere, but she couldn't stand listening to Hakoda's rants and orders. She left once again.

Only this time, she didn't meet someone new, she continued her journey to the Southern Water Tribe, and stayed there. When Naoki arrived, she knew something had happened, something big and it screamed "Fire Nation."

Naoki asked the oldest woman there-Kana-what had happened, and she replied, "The Avatar has returned, and my grandchildren are helping him."

Kana accepted Naoki when she arrived, shocked to see that someone from the Northern Tribe had left and traveled all that way on foot. Naoki had said she knew a man-Hakoda-but wasn't sure if the old woman knew him or not.

The old woman smiled. "He is my son-in-law, the father of my grandchildren that are helping the world."

Naoki settled in pretty quick, seeing it was much better in the small quiet village, than the huge, grand city. She was also very happy when Pakku and others from the Northern Tribe, begging to be taught the fighting style.

Pakku agreed, and after explaining how Katara-his star pupil-fought him in a battle, made him realize that gender shouldn't matter when it comes to defending the ones you love and care for.

"You really inspired Master Pakku didn't you?" Suki asked, bringing everyone to the present, everyone too caught up in the past.

Katara shrugged. "Apparently, I'm just glad women can be taught how to fight. Now I'm going to personally train Naoki my way, so she can help us when it comes to the time."

"Going by everything you just told us," Toph commented. "Naoki sounds like a pretty cool person."

"She is, I'm glad I got to meet her and I'm glad she's the one my dad actually fell in love with." Katara smiled.

Kaskae barked and wagged his tail, making everyone laugh.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter is just a lot of the past, mostly Naoki's past and stuff. I hope you liked the part between Zuko and Katara, where he was upset over her getting scarred and hurt. Hope you liked it, it was a really long chapter to write.**

**Please review!**

**~EZ17**


	29. Chapter 27

**I kinda realized something. I keep adding random things into this story, things that I don't even think of before i start writing. Example, this chapter was just thought of, the finding of Kaskae was randomly thought of, things like that. I promise, this will be the last one. I've just always wanted a little fight between a water tribe guy and Zuko. *Spoiler* My bad :P Anyway, hope you like it, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

* * *

It was a strangely warm day for a couple of waterbenders in the South Pole. Naoki and Katara were practicing so hard, they decided to take their parka's off after an hour of training.

"You. . .kinda got it that time." Katara tried to smile reassuringly, but failed because Naoki dropped her stance with a heavy sigh.

"Face it Katara," Naoki wiped her forehead of any sweat. "I'm not going to get this move, it's too complicated for me."

It was a difficult move to learn, even Katara had trouble with this trick, but she mastered it after a while. It was turning snow, into water, into ice, and then reverse the trick back into snow. Useful if you're trying to halt any attacks in a snow storm.

"Face it ladies," A teenage boy leaned against one of the traditional totem poles, smirking with the rest of his comrades. "fighting is for boys, and for boys only."

"According to my brother, fighting is a man's thing," Katara retaliated with a smirk. "but it would make sense, since you're always acting like children."

His smile fell. "Listen here waterbenders," He stood straight and walked up to Katara, getting into her face. When he was closer, Katara recognized him as Hahn, Yue's ex-fiancé. "us men need food, and the only way to get that is if you _women_, cook it for us."

The rest of his crew nodded in agreement. "Who says we can't do both? My partner doesn't need me to cook, he has his own people to do it for him. I've been cooking and cleaning for my brother ever since we've lost our mother, so don't tell me to _start_ my duties, I already have my own and I don't need you _pigs_ to choose for me."

Hahn was about to shout again, when a new voice interrupted right behind him. "Is something wrong Katara?" Hahn turned around, preparing to chew that person out, but froze when he saw Zuko standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

Katara inwardly grinned. "Nothing sweetie, we're just having a civil conversation that's all." Katara waved her hand around, playing innocent. Zuko walked around Hahn, watching him the whole time, until he stopped right next to Katara, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Reaching on her tiptoes, Katara planted a kiss on his cheek, which seemed to anger Hahn even more. Naoki was standing on the other side of Katara, her arms now folded over her chest, and she was smiling.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to my girlfriend that way." Zuko said, defending Katara and Naoki, mostly Katara.

Hahn spit on the ground. "Fire Nation trash, you people think you're so great. You wouldn't be so powerful if you didn't use your bending."

"Are you baiting me?" Zuko asked, more like demanded. His grip on Katara tightened, but she knew it was out of protection.

"Depends, are you willing to fight be with nothing but weapons?" Hahn challenged, dying to fight the famous 'Fire Lord'.

Zuko clenched his hands into fists, his left hand full of Katara's shirt. He'd show this Water Tribe fool he shouldn't mess with a king. A king that is so powerful, in not just bending, but swords and other uses of fighting styles.

"I'm not afraid of fighting a mere peasant." Zuko accepted, letting go of Katara and standing straight. Katara wanted to smack Zuko's stupidity.

"Fine by me, but let's add a little something to make the challenge more interesting." Hahn casually checked his fingernails. "Something like a prize for the winner."

Zuko frowned deeper, he wasn't liking where this conversation was going. "I'm listening." But he really didn't want to, he just wanted to fight and get it over with.

"If you win, I'll leave you and your little 'girlfriend' alone. I won't criticize her bending and I won't make fun of her not fulfilling her duties as a tribeswoman." Hahn smirked, getting another idea in his head. "If I happen to win, you have to leave the South Pole, and give Katara to me."

"What?" Zuko shouted. "Are you insane?" Never in his life would he put Katara on the line like that! Never in his life would he treat Katara like an object, like property.

"I'm not a prize!" Katara shouted as well. "And never in my life would I be with someone like you!"

"Hey, I'm just making up stuff." Hahn put his hands up in defense. "If you really want your girlfriend, you'll accept it, unless you're scared you might loose."

Zuko growled, fire breathing from his mouth. Hahn was startled for a moment, but then recomposed his posture. "If you win, I'll leave Katara alone, and leave the South Pole. It's her decision whether or not she'll follow me, or stay here with her true family." Zuko compromised, sealing the deal.

Katara nearly screamed, but could only look at Zuko in fear, anger, and sadness. If he lost, he would be forced to leave the South Pole, and forced to leave her behind to fight Sakida alone. Of course, she could follow him back to the Fire Nation, but she was determined to stop Sakida first.

"Fine with me," Hahn shrugged his should held out his hand, waiting for Zuko to agree. When Zuko did take his hand, he held onto it tightly, purposely rising his body temperature in an attempt to burn the jerk. "After dinner then?" Hahn shook his hand to cool it off.

"I'll see you there."

"Prepare to finally feel defeat Fire Nation." Hahn turned, and walked off, his friends following close behind him.

Zuko watched them until he couldn't any longer. Turning, Zuko planned to go practice, but was met with two very angry waterbenders.

And what none of them were aware of, the Chief was watching the entire scene play out.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**~EZ17**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, new chapter. I know if a lot of things are kinda inaccurate, but not really. *Spoiler* We don't really know if Hahn is a waterbender or not. Just saying. Anyhoo, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. :P**

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know that right?" Katara helped Zuko prepare for the fight. News gets around fast, and apparently the entire tribe heard about it, and came to watch. Hahn was preparing himself on the other side, flexing his pretend muscles for the girls watching.

"Yes, I do." Zuko stood up and took off his parka, revealing his Fire Nation clothing. He would have taken his shirt off too, just to show that guy up, but the weather seemed to be dropping.

Zuko turned and faced Hahn, his broadswords strapped to his back. Each fighter chose a weapon before battle, and Hahn's choice was just a regular sword crafted from whale bones.

"This will be over quickly." Hahn smirked, getting his weapon ready. "You ready Fire Nation trash?"

The tribe 'oohed' over the comment, getting into the fighting mood. People surrounded the training area, huddled together to get a better look. Katara just watched from where her father was sitting, overseeing the brawl from higher above.

"I am," Zuko agreed, pulling out his broadswords. "are you prepared to loose for the face of your enemy once again?"

It was meant as a little joke, but Hahn didn't see it that way. Enraged, Hahn began running towards Zuko, with a battle cry coming from his mouth. When he reached Zuko, all Zuko did was duck, turn, and trip Hahn from under his feet.

Hahn flew forward, and crashed into the snow. Growling, he stood back up and charged at Zuko once more, only his time Zuko didn't try anything, he moved his swords to block the oncoming attack.

"I bet you're dying to cut me up into little pieces right now." Hahn grunted, trying to break his opponent. "I bet your little girlfriend is embarrassed to see you like this."

Zuko stole a glance towards Katara, to see her watching them with worried eyes, her hands folded in front of her face. He saw Sokka place a hand on her shoulder, and Kaskae fold himself around her left leg, whimpering for something.

Hahn took the distraction to push Zuko off him, and slash at his chest. The only damage it did was cut Zuko's shirt open, revealing the starburst scar left behind by his sister.

"Who did that huh?" Hahn tempted, getting his sword ready for another blast. "Your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend? Or was it your father? Figures since he gave you that facial scar."

Zuko yelled in an outrage. No one talks about his family or Katara like that. Twisting his body around, Zuko cut and sliced at the air in front of Hahn's face, nearly cutting it to pieces. Hahn backed up quickly, missing each blow.

When he noticed Zuko was finally putting up heck of a fight, Hahn realized he shouldn't have baited the Fire Lord. He's one powerful king. Hahn had to duck and dodge each attack as they got faster and more brutal.

"What!?" Zuko demanded. "You're backing out now? The fight is just getting started!"

With that, Zuko took a few running steps and slid himself underneath Hahn's legs, digging the swords into the snow to slow him down. Hahn was trying his best to crawl away, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped. He tried his best to fight back, and managed to inflict a few cuts and scratches onto Zuko.

Reeling on his back, Hahn used his feet to kick at Zuko's stomach, sending him backwards. Using another distraction, Hahn broke the rule and began waterbending to save his dignity by sending hundreds of ice picks towards Zuko.

Zuko barely had time to stand up when he started getting cut and stabbed all over his arms and legs with icicles. He tightened his grip on his swords, and held them in front of his face, blocking them.

He was cut, and bloodied. "That's cheating Hahn," Zuko removed the blades from his view. "you wouldn't be so powerful without your bending would you?" Zuko refused to firebend. He was a man of his word.

Katara was panicking, Zuko didn't have a chance if he didn't bend. She was itching to break up the fight so she could heal Zuko, he was bleeding all over.

Zuko jumped and dodged as much water as he could, nearly giving up, it's doing no good. Then he was struck in the chest with a huge ball of water that sent him flying back.

He was rendered unconscious.

"Zuko!" Katara cried, standing up. He was lying there on the ground, not moving. She was about to end the fight, but Sokka held her back.

"He has to do this on his own, it's not just about your right's anymore Katara," Sokka said. "this time, it's personal."

Katara slowly sat down, holding Kaskae in her arms for dear life. Kaskae was like their child, or a really close family member. If Zuko didn't wake up, Kaskae would be the only thing she had left of Zuko, besides Uncle Iroh.

~*Zuko's Vision*~

_He was in the Fire Nation. In his palace. In his study undergoing thousands of documents. He felt tired, exhausted. He was ready to turn in for the night. . .but the papers. He sighed heavily. _

_"Lu Ten! You get back here this instant!" A woman's voice shouted from the hallway. It was Katara._

_The doors in his office were opened, but Zuko couldn't see who the person was who entered, but nearly yelped when he felt something crawl up into his lap. Looking down, it was a young boy._

_"Lu Ten, what have you been doing?" Zuko said in a stern voice. "Where's your mother?"_

_"Right here," Katara walked into the room, breathing heavily from the run. She was dressed in a red dress, one regularly worn by the crowned Fire Lady._

_Katara walked around Zuko's desk and leaned against it, right next to Lu Ten. The little boy's skin tone was like a little mixture between Zuko's pale and Katara's copper. His eyes were a piercing gold, matching Zuko's eyes exactly. His raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, it wasn't long enough for a topknot._

_"So," Zuko looked his son in the eye. "What trouble have you gotten into today?"_

_"I don't know daddy!" That seemed to be his favorite phrase. He always spoke it in the same tone, and he always shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the right. "I was only playing in the gardens with KK."_

_KK was the nickname Lu Ten created for Kaskae, the now giant polarbear dog that lived in the palace with them. "Don't forget the part where you started burning his fur." Katara crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at him._

_Even though Lu Ten is only three years old, he's showing signs of firebending. Heating up his own body, boiling his soup, creating random sparks of fire every once in a while._

_"I didn't mean to mommy," Lu Ten pouted, pulling his lower lip out and slouching._

_"It's fine honey, I'm not mad." Katara stroked her son's head. "I'm just upset because you ran away from me when I tried to help you with your bending."_

_"But you're a waterbender mommy,"_

_"That doesn't mean I can't help you,"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's perfectly fine, now go play with KK for awhile, I need to talk to your father." Katara picked the little boy up and placed him on the floor after kissing his head. Zuko did the same and ruffled his son's hair._

_Once Lu Ten closed the door behind him, Zuko quickly pulled Katara into his lap. He kissed her cheek as she giggled. "I'm assuming the meeting went well?"_

_"Yes, we should be expecting some good results from Kyoshi Island."_

_"That's good," Katara rubbed her belly, her overly grown belly. "we should be expecting a girl soon."_

_Zuko smiled. "What makes you say that?"_

_"Motherly instincts."_

~*Reality*~

When Zuko opened his eyes, he heard several sighs of relief, some cheers of encouragement and congratulations. He was angry, no longer will he be pushed around.

Letting out his own battle cry, Zuko twisted around and circled himself to stand straight, letting fire out from his hands and feet, careful not to burn anything or anyone.

When he stood, there was a large circle of fire surrounding him, and Hahn. Using his breath of fire, Zuko dropped his swords to the ground, and charged at the water tribesman with just his fists full of fire. Hahn tried his best to block it with his water, but he was running low, and Zuko was getting dangerously close.

When Hahn was preoccupied, Zuko used that advantage to pin him to the ground, Zuko's fists near his face.

"Ok! Ok! You win!" Hahn shouted quickly, trying to stretch his head as far away from the flame as possible. "I know when I'm beaten!"

"Do you?" Zuko growled. "Tell everyone who's the winner."

Hahn hesitated. "You are."

Zuko held the flame closer. "I don't think they heard you.

"Fire Lord Zuko is the winner!" Hahn shouted. "I will leave him and Katara alone." Zuko pressed the flame even closer. "I will leave _Master_ Katara alone!"

Zuko felt satisfied. Climbing off the tribesman, Zuko extinguished all the flames and turned to Katara, who was running at him full speed. When she was close enough, she jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as her arms could manage.

Katara was so proud, he did it! She thought he wasn't going to wake up after that last hit, but he did. She was a little curious as to know why he was so angry. Was it something Hahn did?

When she looked at him, she was crying. "How do you feel?" SHe knew he was hurting, probably sore.

"Like I could lift a million Appa's." He was joking, so when he laughed, it caused pain, he winced.

"Let's get you inside so I can heal you." Katara suggested, taking one of his arms and wrapping it around her shoulders. Sokka came up behind them and repeated the action, but with Zuko's other arm.

They were ready to depart, but Hakoda wasn't. "Wait." The three teenagers turned around, and Hakoda could see some of the injuries on Zuko's chest and arms. Walking up, Hakoda placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Thank you." was all he said.

Katara nearly smiled. She knew her real father was coming out of Sakida's spell somehow.

* * *

He didn't know what was making him feel this way. Ever since he saw the familiar woman standing with Katara, something sparked inside of Hakoda. He felt like the enemy, like he betrayed someone.

It's not like the spell erased all of his memory, or clouded his mind when the spell took over. He just didn't understand, or realize what he was saying, or doing, was wrong.

Whatever was happening to his head, or his body, Hakoda didn't like it, nor did he want it to continue. He just wanted his children back, he wanted his friends and family, he wanted his wife; Kya. He wanted everything to go back to normal.

He wanted his own mind back, his mind wanted this curse to break.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**~EZ17**


	31. Chapter 29

**Another chapter? In the same day? I must really NOT have a life. Anyway. Hope you like it, I'm thinking the next chapter is full of things like wedding preparations, maybe a little bit of Sakida's scheming, few disappearances, how bout it? Hope you like this chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this every chapter? I don't own it okay? If i did, would I be writing this?**

* * *

_Two weeks._

_Two weeks._

_Two weeks._

_Two weeks._

Two weeks until the wedding. Two weeks until Katara encounters Sakida and takes her life. She wasn't prepared, she may never be prepared. Who would?

She needs to bloodbend. She hasn't done that since she faced Yon Rha. The man who murdered her mother. What will her family think of her new abilities? Zuko already knows about her skill, but he's only ever witnessed it on one person. One innocent person.

Katara had difficulty sleeping that night. She of course, shared a room with Zuko, and he was-hopefully-dreaming peacefully next to her. She couldn't get her mind off what she's supposed to do when she faces Sakida in one final battle.

Katara rolled over-her back to Zuko-and tucked her hands under her pillow. She closed her eyes and hoped for sleep, but she didn't even feel tired. When she reopened her eyes, she wasn't in her room anymore, she was. . .in the swamp? How did she get here?

Picking herself up, Katara noticed she wasn't lying in her bed with Zuko, but lying on a tree root covered in thick moss. What is going on? Looking around, Katara saw nothing but trees and leaves and swamp water.

"Hello?" She called out, taking a step forward. "Is anyone there?" Nothing. Not even a simple breeze. She was all alone, here in the swamp.

She was confused, why is she here? How did she get here? Why the swamp? Last time she was here, weird events happened; like chasing her mother. Who would she chase around this time? Who would she meet?

As she was readying herself to call out again, the fog around her crawled before her, and formed two different people. One she recognized as Yue, the other she had no clue about.

"Yue!" Katara smiled. "It's good to see you again. What's going on?"

"The spirits have been watching over you for some time now." The other figure spoke. He was dressed in old Water Tribe clothes, but also very sacred and formal, just like Yue. "We've also decided to help you defeat Sakida, once and for all."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Katara asked. "Zuko told me how Tui and Agni defeated Qiao by using their waterbending and lighting. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Use bloodbending to freeze Sakida's body? Ask Zuko to help me?"

Another figure was formed from the fog, it was an old Fire Nation man. He wore the Fire Lord's crown, but it was much larger than Zuko's. But he was different than Yue and the other spirit; dragon wing's sprouted from his back, and when he opened his mouth to speak, his teeth were made of a thousand fangs.

"When Tui and I faced Qiao, we used our abilities when they were at our strongest. Tui, like every other waterbender, has only been allowed to bloodbend at a full moon, when her bending was invincible." The strange man spoke.

'_Tui and I'; _He spoke as if. . .Katara's eyes widened and she gasped. Quickly falling to her knees, Katara bowed to the great La and Agni. "I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry Moon and Ocean spirits, Yue and La, the Great Fire God Agni. Please forgive me."

Yue laughed softly. "It's fine Katara, no need to be formal at a time like this."

Katara rose slightly, but didn't stand back up. "How am I supposed to defeat Sakida? The wedding isn't for two weeks, and the full moon won't-"

"We understand if you don't feel strong enough," La interrupted. "that's why we're here, we have a plan to bring this demon down for good."

Katara couldn't help but glance at Agni. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"That's for us to worry about," Agni replied. "All you need to do is fight Sakida for as long as you possibly can."

"Be aware, that this is a battle you must fight on your own, Zuko is going to have to sit out of this one." Yue smiled, remembering the fight from earlier between him and her ex-fiancé.

"But, what if I can't do it?" Katara looked down at the water below her. "What if I fail? What if I can't defeat her and my father will be under her spell forever? What if-"

"Trust us," They all spoke together in union; then Yue spoke alone. "You must have faith, but not only in us, but yourself and your family."

"Now," Agni said. "we will take you back to the mortal world, and when you wake, just pretend as if this was nothing but a dream."

Their bodies started to fade away, sinking into the darkness behind them. Katara called out for them, but she couldn't find her voice, much less herself. Then she was falling, slipping into another dimension, another world, another reality.

Screaming, Katara shot out of bed, gasping for air, clutching her hand over her heart, feeling it beat heavily. "Katara?" A worried voice startled her, and she nearly screamed again, but Zuko's hand covered her mouth. "Shh, it's just me." Kaskae was awake the moment he heard screaming, and now he's crawling over their bodies, licking their faces and cuddling with them.

Katara's body trembled in fear and coldness. She allowed Zuko to wrap his arms around her body, calming and warming her up. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Zuko shook his head, beginning to lie back down, with her in his arms. "I couldn't sleep anyway. Are you okay?" Kaskae was smushed between their bellies, but he didn't care.

"I'm fine." Katara lied. She was far from it. How were the spirits planning to assist her in fighting Sakida? How was she supposed to kill someone with just her bending abilities? She had too many questions, too many worries. "Just a bad dream is all."

Zuko didn't buy it. "You were talking in your sleep." He pressed his lips to her forehead, checking her temperature. She seemed fine-physically.

"What did I say?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"You were muttering about Sakida, and your father, and something about Yue." He answered, taking a deep breath.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Katara reassured him, or at least tried to. "I'm just really tired now."

He kissed her forehead, but this time out of love. "Rest my love, I'll protect you forever and always."

She feel asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**~EZ17**


	32. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, new chapter. After I post this, I'm going to re-read this story, just because i have to see where I'm going with it. Anyway, lots of stuff happening in this chapter :D. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"This move I'm going to show you, I was forced to learn." Katara was sitting on the snowy ground in the training area, across from Naoki. Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki and Zuko were sitting a few feet away, speculating; Kaskae was playing with Momo and Aang. "I'm sure you've noticed while your travels with my Dad, there's not a lot of water around to bend."

Naoki nodded. "I once used fog for my bending, but that was just to fight off a platypus bear."

"I once used my own sweat." Katara shrugged, but she could see the other's recoiled away in disgust. "Not only can you use fog and sweat, but you can even pull water out of thin air," To demonstrate, Katara waved her hand in the air, and water followed her fingers.

Naoki repeated the move, but came up with less water than her teacher. "That's pretty useful, but. . .why are you teaching me these methods now? I thought I'd learn it later in my lessons."

"It comes in handy when you're trapped in the middle of a desert." Katara glanced towards her brother.

Sokka noticed and remembered. "Hey! That's not my fault! Momo was the one to spill it all, and I was thirsty, what did you expect?"

"Well we certainly didn't expect you to drink juice from a random cactus." Toph commented.

"It was quenchable!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Anyway, these methods will help you with the technique I'm about to show you. It involves drawing water from the last place you'd expect."

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "You said you were forced to learn this technique? What do you mean by that?"

Katara took a deep breath. "There was an old woman from our tribe, a waterbender like us. She was stolen 60 years ago from a Fire Nation raid, that was the last waterbender out tribe has seen, until I was born." Zuko listened carefully to this story, he hasn't heard it before and he finds it interesting. "While she was in prison, during a full moon she discovered the art of bloodbending. Where there is life, there is water. Controlling the water in another body. Enforcing your own will over theirs. We have to fight these people whenever we can. Wherever they are, with _any_ means necessary!"

Sokka's hand on her shoulder brought her back to her senses. "You're turning into Hama again, just calm down," He knelt down next to Katara, and felt her forehead. "take a breather."

Katara closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Hama's influence still haunts me, I guess. You don't have to learn this if you don't want to."

Naoki disagreed. "It's important, and even though I don't like it, I have to know this incase of an emergency."

Katara stood and fixed Naoki a good waterbending stance. "Relax your own muscles so you can control someone else's." Then Katara shrunk into her own stance. "Feel the blood in your veins, feel them rush to your head, to your heart, and down to your feet. Close your eyes, and search for other sources of water, search for the blood of another life. Feel how their blood runs up and down their body, through skin and flesh, feel their heart beating."

Naoki's closed eyes tightened, her fingers shaking. "I feel, something, but I'm not sure if it's safe-"

"I would demonstrate myself, but I'm not going to practice on you." Katara said, shaking her head.

"I'll do it." Zuko declared, walking over to the girls.

"No, I can't-" Zuko silenced Katara with a kiss.

"Just do it, I volunteer." Zuko removed his parka and put distance between him and Katara, who was standing still as stone. "I won't be hurt Katara, relax."

Slowly, but surely, Katara got into her stance. "If you start to feel pain, let me know and I'll stop immediately."

Zuko only smirked. "Just remember who you're talking to."

Katara silently smiled, but barely. She began waving her arms up, then stretching them out towards Zuko. Closing her eyes, Katara searched for his blood, his heart; soon she found it, and began to slowly move his body against his will.

Zuko felt stiff, he felt controlled. His left foot stepped forward-out of his command-and his right foot repeated the same. Step after step, he was soon standing before Katara, who's face was screwed into concentration. His knees gave out, his head fell forward, his hands ready to catch it. He was soon bowing to Katara, on his knees, in the traditional Fire Nation greeting to the Fire Lord.

All control over his body went away in a matter of seconds, and he slowly lifted his head to see Katara looking away in pain. Tears flooded her eyes, overflowing at the edges, then forming a waterfall down her cheeks.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her small form. "It's alright Katara, I'm safe, and I'm not hurt."

Naoki looked really unsure. "I'm not sure if my bending is strong enough to do that." It wasn't even a full moon.

"Waterbenders can only perform this tactic during a full moon, when our bending is at it's peak." Katara explained, her head still resting over Zuko's chest.

"Then how come you can do it?" Suki asked. Her and the others joined closer into the conversation.

A new voice spoke. "Because she's a master," Pakku walked up, Kana's arm wrapped around his. "she's definitely better than me." He smiled.

Everyone knew Katara was the best waterbender in history, she's the only one-besides the inventor herself-who knows how to bloodbend, the most difficult waterbending move you can learn.

Katara mastered it in a few weeks.

* * *

The entire tribe was in hectic. Everyone was preparing for the wedding, even the Gaang, but for a whole different reason. The ceremony takes place in the center of the tribe, where Hakoda and Sakida will 'exchange their vows' in three days.

Three days.

Katara was training and practicing the best she could, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't get her mind off the words of the spirits. How are they supposed to help her? Isn't spirit world junk saved for the Avatar? The real person who should restore balance to the South Pole? Not Katara?

She didn't argue, she wanted that woman to die in her arms, no matter how cruel it sounds.

Taking Kaskae for a walk, Katara pondered in her own thoughts, her own mind. Naoki has improved her bending a lot, she's thankful Katara was the one to teach her, and no one else. Naoki wanted to fight for the man she fell in love with, she wanted revenge just as much as Katara.

"Katara!" Naoki called out, running to catch up with her newest friend. Naoki and Katara were like best friends now, even though Naoki is Hakoda's real girlfriend.

"Hey!" Katara smiled. "Where are you heading?"

Naoki shook her head. "Anywhere beside's the town square."

"Ah, wedding preparations?"

"Yes! It's either 'Chief Hakoda ordered this, not that!' or 'Sakida said if you don't complete this task she'll bite your head off!'" Naoki made a chomping noise with her mouth.

Katara gasped. "Sakida said that?"

Naoki shrugged. "In my mind she did." Katara laughed. They walked until they reached far enough from the tribe, where no one could see nor hear them.

"I can't wait to get Hakoda back." Naoki said, kicking some snow.

"You and me both." Katara replied, looking out into the clear sky.

Silence, they just waltzed right through it. The wind gently blew against their bodies, shifting strands of hair into their faces.

"Hello ladies," A familiar, too familiar voice interrupted their peace. Whipping the snow into water, the two women turned around and drifted into their defensive positions.

Sakida.

"What are you doing here?" Naoki demanded, not bothering to be sweet about anything.

"What do you want?" Katara continued, placing herself between Sakida and Naoki.

Sakida only examined her fingernails. "What? I can't talk to my soon-to-be stepdaughter?" Katara frowned, becoming more suspicious. "I can't just say hi, or ask for some help with the wedding?"

Katara didn't reply. "What do you really want?" Kaskae was trying his best at growling, but he's still a pup, and he sounds like he's chewing on Zuko's boots.

Sakida's arms fell to her sides. "Do you really have to ask? After all I've done to you, to the both of you; you wish to ask what I _want_." Her voice dropped, and so did her face.

Lifting her arms, Sakida commanded that strange purple liquid out of the ground, and around the two benders and the mutt. The liquid stretched out and surrounded them, growing taller and beginning to freeze.

"What are you doing?" Katara screamed. "Get down!" Katara grabbed Kaskae and Naoki and ducked low, huddling close together.

"Say goodbye to your last glance at light, you'll never see it again." Sakida commanded the snow below them to drop, and hearing the girls screams, Sakida smiled evilly.

The purple liquid froze around them, but didn't make contact, it just surrounded them like a cage underground. Katara got the last look at Sakida, only to glare at her, and spit in her direction.

The purple cage was sealed underground, and Sakida fixed the snow so it was perfectly normal again.

Then she proceeded on her merry little way back to the tribe.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Now before you review about the flaws, just know that ****_I_**** know Katara wouldn't bloodbend Zuko even if she was forced to. Katara knows what is at stake, and what needs to be taught and done for them to defeat Sakida. (I almost typed Zuko :P) So that's why I had Katara crying after she finished bloodbending. If you have any other questions, please private message me. I'd love to hear them.**

**Please Review**

**~EZ17**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, new chapter. I'm really sorry this is so short, and i'm sorry for it cutting from scene to scene. i tried to write more, but it's hard. Cooler chapters to come, i guess. Hope you like it, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK**

* * *

Zuko hasn't seen Katara for almost three hours. While searching for Katara, he was also seeking out Sokka, see if he knows anything. It's not like Katara to just disappear for three hours and not let anyone know. Zuko also noticed he hasn't seen Naoki or Kaskae either.

Rounding the corner of a street, Zuko knocked heads with another man. "Hey, watch it-" Sokka stopped shouting when he saw Zuko. "Hey! I was just looking for you."

Zuko rubbed his head. "I can say the same; have you seen Katara lately?"

Sokka shook his head, glancing behind him. "I was going to ask you that, but I also haven't seen Naoki, Kaskae, or Sakida."

Sakida? "Where could she be?"

"I don't know, but if all four of them are missing, it can't be good." Sokka sighed, staring at the floor.

Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them, but let's not go around asking people where they are, people might get suspicious and I don't need your father breathing down my neck again trying to find Katara."

Sokka smiled. "Let's go see if Aang knows anything, then we'll take a ride on Appa and see if we can't spot them from above."

Zuko agreed, following his best friend.

* * *

"Why can't we bend this stuff?" Naoki asked, feeling claustrophobic in the tiny space. "What is it?"

Katara didn't know for sure. "It matches the color of her blood, but it's also very dangerous, don't touch it with your bare skin."

They were surrounded by the unusual frozen purple material, and couldn't escape it. Katara tried beating against it with her fists-gloved-but didn't get very far. This stuff was rock solid, they couldn't break it.

"How are we going to stop Sakida now?" Naoki asked, kicking the wall with her own boots. "No one knows we're out here, who's going to help us?"

Katara sighed. "I don't know, but we can't stop trying."

* * *

Zuko was going to freak out. "Where could she be?" He hasn't found Katara after five hours of searching. Nightfall arrived about an hour ago, and people were beginning to turn in for the night. That meant Hakoda was going to blurt out questions, in which Zuko couldn't provide answers.

Zuko nearly jumped out of his chair when the door to the antechamber opened up to reveal the last person he wanted to see. One again, it was:

Sakida.

Zuko stood, lighting his fists on fire. "Where is she?" He demanded, knowing Sakida had something to so with Katara's disappearance. Sakida simply walked to the nearest couch, and took a seat. She poured herself a cup of tea, brought it to her lips, blew on it, and took a sip.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, acting innocent. Zuko glared at her for moment, before taking a seat on the opposite couch from her. If someone were to walk in, it would appear strange for him to be firebending.

"I was hoping you'd know where Katara is," He tried playing the nice card, just like her, but he wasn't very good at it.

Sakida pretended to think hard. "Hmm, you know, I do remember her and Naoki taking that mutt of yours for a walk, maybe if you track down their footprints, you'll find something." She smirked into her tea cup.

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Why yes, I began to follow them because I was in dire need to speak with Katara about wedding preparations."

"What did you do?" Zuko demanded.

"I simply took care of my problem, by moving them out of the way."

Zuko was about to blow a fuse.

* * *

**Again, I REALLY apologize for the short chapters and scene skips. I tried my best. Hope you liked it, hopefully i can write a longer chapter next time. **

**Please Review!**

**~EZ17**


	34. Chapter 32

**I managed to finish this chapter early! I really think you're going to like it. It also might take a while for the next chapter just because. . . guess! That's right! The final showdown between Sakida and Katara! Who will be powerful? Who will come out? Who will survive? You guys kinda already know because that would be a messed up Zutara story. Anyway. Hope you like it. Please please PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or LOK(if i did, things would go a lot different)**

* * *

"Katara," Naoki plopped down on the snow again. "It's no use, we've been out here for three days."

It's true. No one has come to break them free, and they haven't been successful themselves. No food, but water pulled from the air; that's how they've survived so long. Katara wasn't going to give up though, today was the day of the wedding, they had no choice. Katara was going to stop that wedding, if she was killed in the process, at least she knows her father is safe again.

"Can't we just dig a hole underneath us and crawl out?" Katara suggested once again. Naoki suggested it the first time, but they ended up finding more of the purple stuff. "It's blood right? Why can't I bend it then?"

Naoki sighed. "Because it's not natural blood, it's the blood of a demon, apparently it doesn't contain water."

Katara huffed. "That's really stupid." Where were the spirits she visited in her dream a week ago? She needed their help, now was the time to assist! "Yue!"

Naoki raised an eyebrow. "Why are you calling my cousin? She's the moon spirit now, she probably doesn't have time for lowlives like us." Naoki placed her head in her hand, her elbow was resting on her knee.

Sure enough, faint light shown through the frozen ice, and Yue's spirit floated right in front of Naoki. "Do you doubt me so much cousin?" She smiled, despite the situation.

Naoki stood, her eyes wide. "Yue, I can't believe it. I've missed you so much!" She wanted to cry, she hasn't seen her cousin in so long, and to see her again, as a spirit-it's overwhelming.

"I've missed you too," Yue turned serious. "shall we get you out of here?"

The girls nodded, and Katara held Kaskae in her arms. Yue lifted her hands, and they glowed, along with the purple substance that surrounded them. The ice turned to liquid, then to steam. The snow around them melted, and they could see the sun peak through holes in the ceiling. With a firm grip on Kaskae, Katara bent the remaining snow beneath them, lifting them into the air and back into solid ground. Each of them inhaled a large amount of fresh air, then smiled. They were free.

"When you need us, we'll be here." Yue whispered before floating away and disappearing all together.

Naoki turned to Katara. "Are you ready to face her?"

Katara looked towards the sky, and held the stone of her mother's necklace between her thumb and index finger. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I look ridiculous." Sokka complained for the hundredth time. He was getting his outfit ready to be the best man at his father's wedding. They haven't found Katara yet, so they decided she'd show up when the time was right. Pakku was helping him assemble the right accessories and fabrics for the ceremony. He was the last to get dressed.

"You look fine, quit complaining, at least you don't have to wear heavy robes everyday." Zuko replied from his seat on Sokka's bed. He was sticking with Sokka while the others helped with last minute preparations.

"That's true." Sokka dropped his shoulders, then yelping when one of Pakku's safety pins poked his arm.

"Hold still!" Pakku hissed. "I'm almost done."

Sokka went silent. He really didn't want to be the best man, he was sure to make a fool out of himself somehow. _I'm only doing it for Katara, only for Katara;_ he kept reciting in his head. He had to admit, he looked _very_ handsome in this outfit. It was similar to the one he wore to Zuko's holiday party, but with more fur and accessories.

There was a knock at the door. "Sokka? Are you almost ready?" It was Suki, guess she finished with whatever she was doing already.

"Yeah, come on in." Sokka stretched his neck around to see his girlfriend walk in with a beautiful green dress on. "You look amazing."

She blushed. "The ceremony is about to start, Hakoda needs Sokka in the tribe's square."

Pakku bit his lip, before smiling and backing away from Sokka. "All finished."

"Finally!" Zuko and Sokka shouted at the same time; it was quiet before everyone started laughing. "Let's go," Zuko bounced off the bed and walked outside into the hallway.

Zuko was half expecting Katara to be waiting for him in the square, dressed in the most beautiful dress, her hair sparkling and her eyes shining. And even though she was dressed up, she'd be ready to attack a demon with determined eyes. His heart shattered when all he saw were tribesmen, women, and children. Aang was waiting with Toph in the back row, they'd stay back there in case Katara happened to show up.

Taking a seat next to Toph, Zuko leaned back in his chair, preparing for a really long speech and lying vows. "I hate weddings."

Toph smirked. "But you would love your own, wouldn't you?" Toph was hanging onto Aang's arm, like she always did since they arrived here. Zuko's surprised she hasn't ripped the damn thing off.

"Of course, I'd be marrying the perfect bride." Zuko smiled, drifting off into la-la-land. He didn't get very far, only reaching his wedding night, before he was interrupted by drums beating in a rhythmic pattern.

Zuko watched Sokka strolled down the aisle, his head high and his shoulders broad. His face was determined and set, like he was preparing for a fight. Hakoda walked down next, but he was less tense and more. . .cheerful you could say.

The two men stopped, and turned in front of a large wall made from ice. In the ice, were the words '_love_', '_peace_', '_unity_', and '_happiness_'; the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom symbols also engraved. Everyone stood, and turned their attention to the woman dressed in white, a veil hiding her face, but you could tell she was smiling. She walked down the aisle slowly, holding her bouquet of purple flowers. _Figures_.

When the couple united again, everyone took a seat, and waited patiently for the priestess to speak, who happened to be Kana, Katara's grandmother.

"Great Ocean and Moon Spirits!" Kana started, holding her arms high, then letting them drop. "We are summoned here on this cold, rigid day to merge these two people in a life full of happiness and good fortune. Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and Miss Sakida, escaped war prisoner." _War prisoner my butt;_ Zuko sneered in his head. "If anyone has any objections, let them speak now."

Silence. Zuko-again-was expecting Katara to jump in and stop the whole thing. Zuko knew he wasn't the only one thinking that because he watched Sokka look around hopefully, wishing his sister would show up.

"Chief Hakoda and Miss Sakida met many years ago, when Hakoda had just left his tribe to help in the war. Hakoda and his men stumbled across Sakida locked in a Fire Nation carriage, being carried away for imprisonment. He rescued her, and soon the two fell in love. Sakida had been an earthbender fighting in the war, but when the Fire Nation invaded her village, she was injured, severing off her connections to all bending." A series of 'awws' echoed through the crowd, making Zuko want to roll his eyes at the lie. "The spirits granted Sakida's wishes of hope and rewarded her with a caring fiancé, and a loving husband. Chief Hakoda, do you promised to protect Sakida, in sickness and in health? Do you promised to guard her heart with yours?"

Hakoda smiled. "I do."

Kana turned to Sakida. "Miss Sakida, do you promised to be Hakoda's guardian angel? Leading him in the right direction? Do you promised to treat his children as if they were your own?"

"I do."

Zuko nearly laughed. He found that hard, no difficult-impossible to believe! She's tried multiple times to kill Katara! Zuko needed Katara to hurry up, if she was in her way, she needed to run-and run fast.

"I will now perform the traditional bonding ritual." Kana said, placing a bowl on a pedestal that was now standing between Hakoda and Sakida. "Hakoda, your hand please."

Hakoda gave Kana his right hand, pulling off his glove on the way. Kana held his hand over the bowl, and raised her arm; in the arm was a knife, and she sliced open a large cut into Hakoda's palm. The crimson liquid oozed from the skin and flesh, into the crystal container. Kana repeated the same steps with Sakida, only when she cut Sakida's hand, the blood was red!

"How is that possible?" Zuko whispered to Aang, who only shrugged.

"She must've disguised it somehow, or it's not her real blood." That was his answer. Zuko frowned, turning his attention back to the ritual.

Kana reached into her thick coat, and pulled out a vile. "Water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. We shall now bond their blood with the tears of Tui and La." She opened the vile and dropped a small amount of water into the bowl, which glowed for a few short seconds, then faded again.

Kana dipped her index finger into the brew, then used the liquids to mark a sign onto Hakoda and Sakida's foreheads. The liquids once again glowed, but the reddish substance then sinked into their skulls. People began clapping, and the drums started beating once again, but the ceremony wasn't over just yet.

"Now," Kana forced a fake smile, and raised her arms again. "you may conceal your marriage with a kiss."

Hakoda smiled, then lifted the veil to reveal his new wife's face, which was blushing and smiling happily. He leaned in, and so did she. Their faces were an inch away, and just as they were about to kiss, a loud voice screamed out.

"STOP!"

* * *

**Hope you really liked it! Please PLEASE review! :D :)**

**~EZ17**


	35. Chapter 33

**THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN SAKIDA AND KATARA. Some intense stuff here! I finally finished it too, I thought it would take me a few days, because i didn't know how i wanted it to play out. But once i started writing, more and more ideas came to me and i couldn't stop! I really hope you like-no love it! This is not the last chapter by the way, I'm thinking about making a sequel, but i'm not sure yet, tell me what you think i should do. Enjoy the reading! I love you all! Thanks for reading! *Plus, I think I broke 50,000 words. Yay!***

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood to repeat it, but I don't own ATLA. :P**

* * *

"STOP!"

Everybody snapped their heads towards the sudden outburst. Katara was positioned near the the back rows, she was breathing heavily with Kaskae growling at her feet, and Naoki was in a fighting stance next to her. Katara's eyes were cold, and determined, her hands flexing into fists repeatedly.

"Katara, I don't know where you've been, but this is hardly the time nor place to interrupt." Hakoda turned back to his bride.

"I said; STOP!" Katara screamed, raising the water around her into a water whip. "Sakida is not who you think she is. She's a liar and a thief and a monster. Get away from her Dad."

"Katara, you're being ridiculous." Hakoda rolled his eyes. He didn't believe her, but his brain was having second thoughts, like it had a mind of it's own.

"Do remember that red mark on my cheek at Zuko's coronation?" Katara waited for him to look at her. "That was her, she slapped me. The time I 'feel into the window'? That was her, she stabbed me with her knife. The time I was kidnapped and Zuko had to save me? I was tortured and poisoned with purple blood, her blood. It was her, she did it."

Sakida butt in. "You lying brat!" Her voice screeched out, causing the tribe to look at her in fear, beginning to believe Katara. "You just don't want me to replace your precious mother."

Hakoda looked at Sakida in shock, never had he heard her use those words, especially towards his daughter. Inside Hakoda was a battle, who to believe; his daughter or his bride.

"You aren't even human." Katara hissed. "Your the descendant of Qiao, the demon who attempted to take over the world thousands of years ago, but the Moon Spirit Tui and Fire God Agni stopped her. You have purple blood, that when in contact, burns like swallowing hot magma, I would know, I was the victim."

The tribe gasped, and Kana moved to her husband Pakku who was seated in the front row. Sokka pushed past his father and ran to stand beside his sister.

"You aren't even my Dad's real girlfriend, you just hypnotized him into doing whatever you want. Naoki here truly loves my Dad, you're just a fake." Katara inwardly smirked.

"You selfish, arrogant spoiled child!" Sakida screamed. "You'll pay for this."

Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Suki all stood around Katara, and took defensive poses against Sakida, but Katara held out an arm. "This is my fight."

Everyone gasped. "Katara? Are you sure about this?" Aang asked, concerned and worried. Katara glared Sakida in the eye, not breaking contact.

"Get the tribespeople to safety." Katara said, waving her friends away. "This fight, is personal." She spit that last word, scaring her friends and family.

But they obeyed her wishes. They moved far enough from the two women, far enough for safety, close enough to watch the fight. Hakoda was worried for his daughter, and he believed her. He felt something rise from his body, he felt lighter, happier. Free. He fell to his knees, holding his head, it was pounding loud.

"Hakoda?" A woman's voice sounded right next to him. He turned, to see Naoki looking up at him with worried eyes.

He pulled her into the biggest hug he could manage. "I'm so so sorry, whatever Sakida did to me, it's gone now. It's gone." His breath was shaky.

She wrapped her arms around him too, happy to have her Hakoda back. "I missed you."

* * *

Sakida tore the veil from her head, and ripped the bottom of her dress to make fighting easier. "When I kill you, I'll have to buy a whole new dress. Maybe I'll make it from your skin and hair."

Katara nearly gagged. "You know, silk is really in stock right now. Try that, you carnivore." Katara dropped into her fighting stance, lowering the snow-made altar. Once everything was gone, it was just her, and Sakida.

The air was tense, you could feel the anger and anticipation. The vengeance and the blood waiting to be spilled-or frozen in Sakida's case. Katara stood, her arms raised and her legs spread out in a defensive stance. Sakida flicked her wrist, and a purple stream of her blood shot from the ground.

Katara ducked and jumped out of the way, nearly missing the acidic poison. Katara dodged attack after attack, until she send her own ice wave towards the demon, but Sakida moved at the last minute, and her arm was cut badly, more purple blood pouring out.

Hakoda winced. "That's gross."

Sakida hissed and growled. "Taste this!" She reached to her leg and pulled out multiple knives, which were hidden there. She launched them towards Katara, but it only chopped off some fur from her parka.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that tastes like mangoes." She laughed when Sakida became more angry. "Why don't you quit throwing these weak attempts to hurt me, and actually come kill me yourself."

"Oh I will." Sakida burst into a run, then leaping into the air with a battle cry, she launched a humongous wave of the purple substance. Katara brought up a water shield, but it broke after the acid burned it away. Katara moved her head out of the way just as Sakida's fist sped towards it. Katara dodged most of the attacks, and even got her own in there, she raised her foot and kicked Sakida right in the stomach, sending her backwards.

Before Sakida could stand up, she was held down by an invisible force, it controlled her whole body. How is that possible? She has no water in her system, Katara shouldn't be able to bloodbend!

"How are you doing this?" Sakida forced out. She couldn't move her arms or legs.

"The whole time we've been fighting, I made sure to soak you in water from your head to your toes." Katara smirked, blowing a cold breeze over Sakida's body, which began to freeze. Once her entire body was frozen, Katara knew she wouldn't be moving again soon. Smiling, Katara turned her back and started walking towards the tribespeople and her friends.

"Katara behind you!" Zuko broke into a fast run towards her. Katara only had a quick second to turn around before she was blown back by a powerful wind, knocking her into Zuko's body, who fell onto the snow at the impact. "Are you okay?" He asked her, helping her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara rubbed her head, looking up into the sky. Sakida was free-no surprise there-and her blood formed eight long snake-things(A/N: kinda like slenderman). They formed from her back, and they lifted her into the air, becoming her legs to run towards the two benders.

Zuko jumped in front of Katara, sending two full fire blasts towards the snake-legs. His own attack destroyed two of the legs, leaving six more. Katara raised the water around the purple streams, and froze them. Then her and Zuko ran up and kicked them, shattering them to pieces. When all of them were gone, Sakida hissed, gathering as much of her blood as possible-Katara's surprised it hasn't run out yet-and shot it towards Zuko's chest.

He was knocked backwards, all the way back over to the people, and crashed into Sokka. Zuko was rendered unconscious.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, heart broken. She was sad, and confused, and angry, but most of all, she wanted revenge, she wanted to kill this demon once and for all. Blinded by rage, Katara blinked back angry tears and glared at the laughing Sakida.

_Yue, I need your help. Please. Agni. Tui. La. Hei-bai. Avatar Roku. Someone. Please. Help. Me;_ Katara called for the spirits through her mind, begging for help.

She felt someone answer her call, she couldn't hear anything, but she felt it. She also felt as if a thousand souls were joining in her body all at once. _We're here for you Katara. Let's stop this demon once and for all;_ it was Yue's voice.

Then she lost control over her own body.

* * *

Hakoda witnessed Zuko thrown back towards his son, but he was unconscious. He heard screaming from his daughter, but he was too busy helping Sokka pull Zuko off him.

"Zuko!" Sokka tried to shake him awake, but it wasn't working. That's when Hakoda noticed the purple material was still lingering on Zuko's chest, eating away at his parka.

"Quick!" Hakoda knelt down next to the firebender and began cutting away at the fabrics with his knife. "We need to get this off him before the poison reaches his skin!"

Too late, the liquid sunk into Zuko's chest, where a starburst scar was already marked there. Zuko's face scrunched up in pain, his mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out.

There was nothing they could do at the moment, just wait for Katara for finished Sakida off. Speaking of Katara. . .

Everyone looked up at the sound of a thousand voices screaming, or shouting, they couldn't be sure. Everybody saw Katara's body glow a feverous white, they could see where Katara's veins were, where they led to. Her eyes were clouded over in white, and it was as if _she_ were the Avatar herself.

Behind her, the transparent figures of past spirits controlled her body, doing whatever they wanted. There were all the past Avatars, including spirits like Yue, Tui, La, Agni, Hei-Bai, Koh, Wan Shi Tong, Painted Lady, Blue Spirit, even the Knowledge Seekers. They acted like protectors for Katara, guardians for her own soul.

Sakida finally looked terrified, she looked defeated. When the spirits raised their arms, Katara's body did the same. The water around Sakida trapped her body in a cage, giving her a small space to look through.

"Sakida." The spirits and Katara spoke, it sounded as if millions were speaking at the same time. "You and your ancestors have disrupted the balance to the world. Qiao has tried to overrule, but has failed. Your presence here, damaging Katara's life was unacceptable. For your punishment, you will suffer the same fate as Qiao. But instead of sent to the bottom of the Northern Waters, you will die at the hands of this Southern Waterbending Princess. You will never see another human being, never see light, and you will suffer a thousand times, and a million years more. Never again, will you destroy the peace and balance to the world."

Sakida screamed, shielding her face with her arms. The Ocean Spirit, La, floated behind Katara, and used her bending to freeze the blood of Sakida. Then the Fire God, Agni, used his lightning and fire to create a permanent spell, to encase her in stillness forever. When Sakida was finished, all together, the spirits used their bending and abilities to send Sakida to the bottom of the nearest ocean.

When Sakida was gone, the spirit's figures all disappeared, one by one. The glowing of Katara faded, and she was gently returned to the ground, where she wobbled a little before collapsing to her knees.

She was in pain, her body ached all over by the amount of energy the spirits took from her. Using what she could, Katara lifted her head in the direction of the tribe. People looked at her in fear and concern, but it wasn't directed towards her, it was at Zuko, who laid still on the ground, his face twisted in pain.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, regaining her energy once again. She burst into a sprint, running towards the only person who loved her, beside's her family. When she reached his body, he was panting, but still unconscious. "Give me some space, please!"

Everyone but Sokka and Hakoda took a step back. Her hands hovered over Zuko's chest, not sure what to do. She snatched Hakoda's knife and sliced a small cut into Zuko's chest, above his scar and on the opposite side of his heart. Katara then gathered a small amount of water and clicked into her chi, causing the water to glow. When she placed it over the cut, she sent the water into his body, using a mixture of bloodbending and healing to exterminate the poison. Once it was all gone, Katara pulled her hands back, waiting for Zuko to wake, or at least react to something. He was still, his face no longer in pain, but his breathing started to pick up, then he was heaving.

Katara gasped as Zuko leaned over his side and coughed up a pool of blood, breathing like normal again. When all of it was gone, Zuko looked up to see Katara smiling with tears in her eyes. She shocked everyone when she leaned over and pressed her lips to Zuko's, kissing him with everything she had left. She didn't care about the taste of blood in her mouth, she loved him no matter what.

He kissed her back, despite everyone watching, he didn't care. His Katara defeated the witch and was safe in his arms again.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sokka cheered, raising his arms above his head, making everyone laugh.

Kaskae walked over to Zuko and Katara, and licked their faces. He even had a family, he was safe.

Sakida was dead, she was gone. No longer was Katara in danger, or Hakoda, or Zuko. Everyone was safe. Everyone was alive and well.

Everyone felt happy and loved.

The danger was behind them.

* * *

**Whew! Finally! This is the end to Sakida! I really hope you loved it, i worked hard, and now my fingers hurt from typing to much. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I still can't believe I have over 170 reviews, thanks everyone. I love you all.**

**Also, let me know if you want a sequel or not.**

**~EZ17**


	36. Chapter 34

**Surprised to see me? I'm not finished with this story just yet, but the votes are in! Almost everyone who reviewed the last chapter, practically begged for a sequel. I WILL be writing a sequel for this story, but I have to finish this story first, I've still got some things planned for this one, like Katara's birthday and whatnot. Anywho, hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! I love them all!**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke, and I don't own ATLA.**

* * *

"I am the proudest brother ever!" Sokka grinned, showing his teeth. His family and friends were all seated in his family's antechamber. There weren't enough chairs, so the girls took a seat on their boyfriends laps. Katara didn't mind, she wasn't going to leave Zuko anyway.

"I'm the proudest father ever." Hakoda smiled at Katara, his arm wrapped around Naoki's waist. That's when Toph cut in.

"I bet Zuko is the proudest _boyfriend_ ever." She giggled, along with everyone else in the room, including Hakoda.

After all the celebration, the Gaang and others retired to the antechambers, where they shared more snacks and stories and whatnot. Everyone was still delighted for Katara on her defeat of Sakida. Katara claimed she wouldn't have been able to do it without the spirit's help. They were still happy for her.

"I'm not going to lie, but I am." Zuko kissed Katara's cheek, making her blush. Katara rested her head on his shoulder, Kaskae was asleep on her lap. Poor little puppy was always tired, and he was shaken by the fight earlier too.

Hakoda sighed, for the thousandth time. "I can't tell how sorry I am for all the things I've done. I'm sorry, truly I am."

"We forgive you Dad, it's not like you had any control." Sokka waved his apology to the side. Hakoda has apologized over and over again, and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Zuko, can I talk to you outside?" Hakoda finally asked him, he's been dying to talk to Zuko about something private.

Zuko stuttered. "Uh, sure." He picked Katara up, and placed her back in his chair, kissing her forehead before following Hakoda out into the hallway.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Suki asked Katara, who only shrugged.

* * *

Zuko felt uneasy. He knew Hakoda was going to pull him aside sooner or later, he just hoped for later. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're thinking." Hakoda turned his head a little to smile at the nervous teenager.

"Not at all." Zuko faked a smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hakoda continued walking until they were out of hearing distance. "I wanted to thank you for protecting my daughter."

Zuko swallowed. "It was no problem really, I want her as safe as possible."

"I know, and Katara's grandmother was right." Hakoda placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "No one has loved Katara as much as you love her. I've always tried to keep my daughter from the young boys, to keep her from betrothing as long as possible, but you're the exception. Fire Lord Zuko, when Katara is marrying age, I give you permission to be her betrothed."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Really? I mean, you would allow Katara to be my Fire Lady? My past hasn't been the best." Zuko's shoulders slouched. He was chosen the least favorite from his father, he was banished, scarred, exiled, captured, he betrayed and hurt so many people.

"You're more honorable than most of these Water Tribe warriors, or whatever they're calling themselves these days." Hakoda chuckled. "I couldn't think of anyone better to be the husband for my Katara."

Zuko smiled, and bowed. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda." Hakoda chuckled again, grasping Zuko's forearm in the traditional Water Tribe greeting.

"There's just a few things I need to know before you can marry Katara." Hakoda placed his hand underneath his chin.

"Anything!" Zuko said a little too quickly. Hakoda whispered something in his ear, and Zuko smiled, agreeing. "We can make it work, what's the other thing?"

Hakoda grinned.

* * *

"I have no idea how to do this!" Zuko panicked. He was boarding a Water Tribe ship with Sokka by his side, and Aang on the other.

Hakoda told him in order to marry Katara, he had to pass the Ice Dodging ritual. It's a passage for Water Tribe boys to turn into men. Sokka and Aang were the ones chosen to help him.

"It's simple, trust me." Sokka said, explaining his first time Ice Dodging.

After the story, Zuko was a little irritated. "That's easy for you to say, you had two benders, and one of them was the Avatar!"

They laughed at him. "You'll be fine," Aang pushed Zuko towards the steering tool. "just remember why you're doing this."

Zuko's eyes found Katara's in an instant. She had no clue why he was Ice Dodging, but he was determined to do it. She was a little nervous, because her father was really excited about it. Katara waited by the docks with Toph and Suki.

"Why do you think Zuko has to go Ice Dodging?" Suki asked Katara, she was just as confused as everybody else in the tribe-minus Zuko, Hakoda, Aang, and Sokka.

"I'm not sure, but I just hope they don't get hurt." Katara didn't want to watch, but she had to know Zuko was going to be safe and okay.

The boys were off. The sailed around in the waters, passing the icebergs around them, not hitting anything. It seemed like nothing was going to go wrong, but you could never be too sure. The icebergs swam closer together, and they started beating against the side of the ship. One big one was in their way, and Katara started to panic again. But when Zuko shouted something, Sokka moved some ropes, Zuko turned the wheel, and they made it out just in time. They passed.

"He did it!" Katara cried, hugging Kaskae closer to her chest. Kaskae wagged his tail and barked towards the ship.

As the boys turned to sail back to shore, a huge wave broke apart more icebergs, causing the boys to hold on tight. One gigantic iceberg was in their view, but Zuko had confidence they could make it out, so he sailed right for it.

"Zuko!" Sokka shouted. "You're already passed, lets add some bending in this problem so I don't die!"

"We can make it!" Zuko yelled back. He was after all, banished on a ship for three years, he knew how to handle a ship in a storm.

Katara was shaking in her boots and parka. _What is he doing?!; _she thought. If they didn't make it, she would have to dig them from the ocean herself. Hakoda looked at Zuko in confidence, he also knew he could make it.

When the ship was close enough, Zuko used his lightning to bust the iceberg apart, allowing them easy passage to shore. He was also in a heap of trouble when he reached Katara.

The tribe cheered, thankful they arrived back safely. Katara placed Kaskae on the ground, and ran over to attack Zuko in a huge hug. When she was close enough, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and crossed her legs around his waist.

"You knucklehead!" She screamed in his neck. "You scared me half to death!"

Zuko chuckled, and kissed her ear. "Not even ice can keep me from you Katara." He noticed Hakoda walking over to them, with Naoki by his side.

"Well done Fire Lord Zuko, you are now a welcome member of our tribe." They clasped forearms, and the entire tribe cheered.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again!" Katara hit his arm, just as Kaskae trotted over to them, jumping in Zuko's arms and licking his face.

"I'll do anything to return to my family and the one I love."

* * *

**I couldn't think of anything else for the Ice Dodging thing. Anyway, hope you like it, please review. (Sorry it's so short too btw)**

**I will be doing a sequel, that is a definite YES. I'm still working on this story though, so don't go away. Thanks for everyone who is still reading, and for all the reviews! I love you guys.**

**Please review!**

**~EvilashZutara17**


	37. Chapter 35

**Heyyyy guys! Sorry it took forever for me to update! I had a little bit of writer's block because i couldn't think of anything to write! That's why it kinda took forever to write this chapter, but I hope you like it! Please review! See you next time! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own ATLA :P**

* * *

Quietly securing the door closed behind him, Fire Lord Zuko exhaled a long breath he didn't know he was holding. He hated hiding things from Katara, even after all the secrets she had already shared with him. They had returned from the South Pole a week ago-their daily schedules falling back into place rather quickly. Kaskae even found the palace interesting to explore-when he's not destroying property.

Sokka and Suki are visiting Kyoshi Island for a while. Suki missed the rest of the villagers and wished to see them again before returning to her duties back in the Fire Nation.

Walking past his uncle's room, Zuko checked twice to make sure he was sound asleep before continuing his weekly trip to the prison.

* * *

"Any change?"

"No your Highness, he's exactly the same since you returned."

"Open the doors."

"Yes sir."

The prison doors opened to reveal a hunched over, old, dirty, gross man-who once was the sole ruler of this nation. He was wrapped in dirty cloth, his hair matted down from sweat and lack of showers. His breathing was ragged and shaky. The smell radiating off his body was wretched.

Zuko took a seat on the other side of the cage bars. The body on the other side stirred for a moment, before going still like it was a moment ago. Zuko could barely make out the faint glow of the once golden eyes of his father. They were now dulled into a dark, muddy color. It held no beauty, but then again, it never did.

"How is my favorite son?" The old man coughed and choked on his breath after speaking the lie. His health was decreasing. The doctor gave him two months.

"Cut the crap Ozai." Zuko frowned, folding his hands into his lap. He was tired, but this was the only time he could do it without Katara finding out.

"So we're on a first name basis again? Should I call you Zuko?" Ozai rubbed the long hair of his beard, which had overly grown in the months.

"You will call me by my title," Zuko took a deep breath. "You have always been Ozai to me."

"And you have always been the pathetic excuse of an heir. I was disgusted by calling you my son. Pathetic." Ozai shook his head in despair.

"Where is she?" Zuko got right to the point-skipping the not so friendly greeting.

"Still trying to find your mother are you?" Ozai asked, lifting his head to tease his offspring. "I'm not telling you anything I wouldn't know."

"But you do."

"Even if I did, why would I tell you? So you can bring her back here? Being her to me so she can repeatedly tell me 'I told you so?' So she can tell me how I failed as a father and Fire Lord?" Ozai frowned, and turned to the floor.

"It's your own fault."

"I don't need your blaming. You will always blame _me_."

"No, I blame Azula sometimes too." Zuko pretended to examine his nails. "Have you spoken to Azula lately? The mental institution can't be good for here without you. She was your favorite after all."

"You leave Azula out of this."

"Why? She's as much to blame as you are." Zuko waited a minute before speaking again. "Or is she a pawn too? Is she just a toy in your game? You never cared for her, just tried to make the ultimate weapon."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't?!" Zuko's rage flared. "How dare you! I talk to my sister everyday in that stupid institution! She wouldn't even be there if it weren't for you! She tells me everything you have haunted into her brain!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Ozai screamed, flinging his body towards the metal bars that separated the father and son. "You worthless brat! Stop talking about Azula!"

"Why? What good will I get out of it? What will you do for me?" Zuko hesitated before asking the next question. "Does she know something about my mother?"

Ozai was quiet.

"I knew it." Zuko stood up.

"You don't know anything! You don't know what you're talking about! Leave Azula out of this!" Ozai roared.

"Goodnight Ozai. See you next week." Zuko opened the door, and closed it right behind him. He could still hear the screaming and banging coming from the prisoner inside. Sighing, he dismissed the guard, and left for his room where his love slept.

He knew Katara wasn't going to be happy if she ever found out.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**~EZ17**


	38. Note 3

*THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE* I'm sorry for the really, really long wait, but you're going to have to wait a little longer. The school I go to gives us a laptop to use for the entire year, and since the lsat day was yesterday, I had to give it back. I write my stories on there, so now I have to either do it on this computer that I'm using now,(which is really hard) or wait until June when I go down to my dad's for the summer and use his laptop. The other reason i haven't updated in a while is because I've been into this other show(Fullmetal Alchemist) and I've had major writers block. I can't think of a single thing to write. I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm trying to write a new chapter as fast as I can, but writers block is really difficult. I hope you understand, and keep waiting patiently. I love you guys for reading and reviewing. Thanks a bunch!

~EZ17


End file.
